Une nouvelle parmi les homonculus
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Ariana Enger, âgée de treize ans a fait le tabou ultime avec son frère jumeau pour tenter de ramener son petit frère à la vie. Elle entre donc dans l'armée en tant que "Black Alchemist". Ce que qu'elle va découvrir là bas va la chambouler, et pas qu'un peu. CHAPITRE 14 EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Nouveau départ.**

A l'époque, nous pensions que nous n'avions plus rien à perdre, mais… Nous avions tort. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour nous sauver. Je m'en suis voulu, peut être plus que personne. Nous étions trois, puis deux… Je me suis retrouvée toute seule une fois que vous êtes partis. Je pensais aussi que tout dans ce maudit monde était mesurable. C'était faux, j'étais complètement stupide de le penser. Ce jour-là, on m'a pris bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé… Beaucoup trop. Tout cela est parti d'un des effets de la vie : la mort. Nous sommes tous supposés passer par cette étape, certains plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ? La vie est bien cruelle. Cependant, j'estime que pour moi, ce que j'endure, cette souffrance sourde en moi était la punition adéquate pour avoir bravé l'interdit, toi et moi. Nolan, mon alter égo, mon jumeau… Nous avons tenté l'impossible, le tabou ultime : la transmutation sur un être humain, notre cher petit frère. Cette histoire vous semble familière je me trompe ? La suite est peut être bien plus cruelle que celle que vous connaissez.

- Tu es prête Ariana ?

- Oui Nolan.

Devant nous, tous les éléments qui composent le corps humain, des cheveux de notre défunt frère, des cercles sur le sol. Pas la peine de vous faire un topo, je pense que vous connaissez la suite non ? Ca a très mal tourné. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais devant une porte immense, entièrement noire avec des symboles gravés dessus.

- Tiens ? Encore des abrutis qui tentent ce genre d'alchimie.

Je me tourne, je vois une silhouette blanche cernée de noir, un sourire sinistre sur son visage dépourvue de nez et d'yeux. Il rit et continue de sourire.

- Bon, tu vas devoir passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici.

- Quoi ? ! Mais et mon frère ? !

- Ton frère ne reviendra pas. Personne ne peut ressusciter les morts, c'est bien connu.

Son sourire s'efface. Il tourne la tête.

- Ah, vraiment ? Je crois qu'on vient te chercher.

- Hein ? Qui ? !

- Ton autre frère.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et grincer derrière moi. Horrible son qui a empli mon être d'effroi. Des mains noires me tirent vers ce trou noir, ce gouffre. L'autre sourit toujours en me disant que peut être, nous nous reverrions. Des milliards d'informations se sont mises à circuler dans mon cerveau, plus déchirantes les unes que les autres. La formation de la vie sur terre, les globules blanc et rouge. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la vie. Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur le plancher du salon où je me trouve. Une odeur de fer emplit mes narines. Je lève

la tête, je les cherche. Personne, juste les vêtements de Nolan avec une marre de sang sur le sol, probablement le sien. Un souffle lugubre… Je tourne la tête. Ce que j'y vis à cet instant me tétanisa. Une forme inhumaine étalée au sol, désarticulée, les entrailles ouvertes, le sang… Le sang… Je hurle, de toutes mes forces. Je pleure aussi. J'ai mal… Partout. Puis mes sens se sont engourdis, ensuite c'est le flou, le vide dans mon esprit. Quand j'ai repris conscience, ma mère se tenait avec une mine triste sur le visage. Un de ces airs qu'elle a déjà eu autrefois, quand nous avions perdu papa et Alexandre. Je n'ai jamais su si elle m'en a voulu, d'être encore en vie, alors que tous les hommes de la maison ne l'étaient plus. Pour me consoler, elle me trouva des animaux perdus : un berger allemand noir, nommé Aki, toujours en compagnie d'une chatte rousse nommée Nala. Je n'ai plus jamais été la même depuis ce triste jour. J'avais commencé très tôt à travailler dans la construction de maison et d'autres choses. Je n'étais bonne qu'à ça de toute manière.

- Oh regardez ! C'est la petite de Gabrielle Enger !

- Vous savez qu'elle a appris à faire de l'alchimie ?

- A son âge, 13 ans… Ca m'étonne que sa mère la laisse travailler alors qu'elle est si jeune.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise mère, je vous assure. Elle est juste tombée malade depuis la disparition de son deuxième fils Nolan. La pauvre fille…

- Il faut bien couvrir les frais médicaux ! Mais tout de même !

Ils parlent tous, ouvertement, comme si moi, petite fille, je ne les entendais pas. Je ne suis plus aussi innocente qu'avant, moins gentille aussi. Je passe devant les poissonnières, évite les commérages de bas étage. Je n'ai que faire de ce genre de choses. Pas le temps. Côtoyer les autres devenait de plus en plus difficile, je ne supportais plus de voir un autre être humain omit ma mère. Un jour, mes exploits dans le bâtiment sont parvenus aux oreilles de hauts dignitaires.

- Bonjour madame. Je suis le Colonel Mustang et voici ma collègue le lieutenant Hawkeye. Je viens de Central pour voir vote fille.

- Ah… Entrez, je vous en prie. Ma chérie, tu as de la visite !

- Ouip 'man !

Des militaires, évidemment. Tout ce que je déteste. Ils prennent place dans le salon, ma mère sert du café. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir. Aki vient se poser à mes pieds, comme un garde du corps. Je déteste ces gens, sans même les connaître. Le brun tourne le visage vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle. Alors c'est toi le petit prodige ?

- Ce que je fais n'a pas d'importance.

- Tu crois ça ? Pourtant, tes talents pourraient être très utiles pour notre pays.

Je souffle. Cela m'exaspère. Ma mère sent la tension monter d'un cran et me caresse la tête.

- Ariana, soit un peu plus gentille avec ces personnes.

- Quoi ? Avec eux ? Certainement pas ! Je les hais !

Elle me donne une gifle. Je ne bronche pas. Aki souffle. Les yeux noirs du colonel me fixent, insistants.

- Je sais ce qu'il est advenu de ton père pendant la guerre, j'en suis navré.

- Pas autant que moi ! C'est de votre faute si mon père à été obligé de partir loin de nous !

- Ariana ! Calme-toi !

- Non ! Jamais !

Une deuxième gifle. Je souris. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Mes cheveux noirs se plaquent contre mes joues endolories. La femme blonde n'a pas bougé. Tant mieux.

- Si nous sommes venus ici, c'était pour te proposer un poste au sein de l'armée, admettant certains avantages que proposent le titre d'alchimiste d'état ; pas pour nous faire un tribunal. Venant d'une gamine au caractère bourru. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Ils se lèvent, adressant un dernier regard vers ma mère. Ils passent le pas de la porte et commencent à s'éloigner. Je devais mettre ma fierté de côté. Même avec l'argent que je ramenais, cela ne suffisait pas payer les médicaments de ma mère. Alors…

- Colonel Mustang ! J'accepte votre proposition ! Je vous prouverais que je ne suis pas aussi bourrue que vous le dites !

- Alors rendez-vous au quartier général de Central City dans deux semaines !

Il ne se tourna pas, fit un signe de main et repartit. Pff. Arrogant. Ma mère me sourit, disant que c'était la plus sage décision que j'ai prise jusqu'à maintenant. Deux semaines passent. Nous déménageons pour Central City dans un appartement du centre ville, plus modeste que notre ancienne maison. Passons. Aki et Nala ont insisté pour m'accompagner au quartier général. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un manteau noirs, rangers assorties tout comme mes cheveux, je crois passer pour la fille la plus noire de toute la caserne. Et puis, se balader avec un chien et un chat ne passe pas inaperçu.

**XXXXXX**

Enfin ! Nous en avions terminé avec cette histoire d'otage ! Pourquoi était ce toujours à nous qu'on refilait ce genre de « mission » ? Moi, Edward Elric, le Full Metal Achemist, j'en ai rien à péter de toutes ses choses sans importances. J'ai mes priorités ailleurs ! Quoi que, j'aime bien casser la gueule à tout ces cons-là. Il fallait rentrer à Central pour faire notre rapport et rencontrer un certain « Black Alchemist »,

qui venait de faire ses débuts dans le métier. Nous arrivions dans les locaux, fracassant la porte du bureau de cet enfoiré de colonel, sans prendre en notes toutes ses injures.

- Tenez. Et me cassez plus les couilles avec ces âneries ! Si vos gars sont pas capables de se débrouiller, c'est pas la peine de les payer.

- Bon ! J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois !

- Bon… Bonjour Colonel Mustang.

- Bien le bonjour Alphonse. Ton frère s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ou quoi ?

- Oui. Désolé pour la porte…

- Pas grave.

Il regarde vite fait le rapport et le pose à côté d'une tonne d'autres papiers. Des cris au dehors. Mustang tourne la tête, va à la fenêtre.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hawkeye ! Ari fait encore des siennes !

- Allons-y. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez intervenir…

- Havoc aussi ? ! C'est la meilleure celle-là, cria-t-il.

Tous se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment pour aller dans la cour. Mon frère et moi suivions le mouvement pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il y avait un attroupement de militaires qui hurlaient. Ils encourageaient un combat il me semble. Le colonel hurle plus fort qu'eux, demandant des explications. Tous ouvrent un passage vers le centre.

- Ah colonel, fit Havoc en se grattant la tête.

- Mince, dit une autre personne.

- Ari ! C'est quoi ce foutoir ?!

- Rien…

- Ed ! Regarde ! Des animaux, fit Al.

- T'approche pas. Crétin.

- Mais…

La discussion était mouvante. Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu encore se faisait sermonner par Mustang. Un type plutôt petit aux habits noirs, yeux rouges et cheveux noirs rabattus en queue de cheval. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge.

- Mais colonel ! Ces types nous ont mal parlé !

- Pas de « mais » avec moi. Ari. Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Colonel !

- Ari !

L'autre fit la moue, fronçant ses sourcils. Un chien noir s'interposa entre les deux garçons et grogna. Ledit Ari caressa la tête de l'animal tandis qu'Alphonse se tortillait à côté de moi. Il aimait vraiment les animaux.

- Euh Colonel, tenta Havoc, on devait se défendre…

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- Ils vous ont traité de gros naze, Riza de catin du Généralissime, Breda de…

- Quoi ?!

Les hommes à terre durent s'enfuir en courant pour éviter le courroux du Flame Alchemist.

- Ouais c'est ça, courez mes petits lapins, cria le plus jeune.

- On a fait du bon travail Ari !

- Allez, on rentre, fit Mustang.

- Oui colonel ! fit Ari

La foule se dispersa, laissant passer la petite procession. Al s'approcha du chien qui avait un chat sur la tête.

- Aki attention !

- Wooohhh ! Qui t'es toi ? !

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors que les animaux venaient de parler. C'était quoi putain de merde !

- Ed ! Ils parlent !

Des… des… Des chimères ! Je croyais ne plus jamais en voir de ma vie !

- Merde Aki ! Nala ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas parler, s'exclama Ari.

- Pardon Ariana !

Quoi ? Ariana ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Bon, Edward. On parlera de tout ça plus tard. Rejoins-nous dans mon bureau. Et évite de péter la porte cette fois !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 : En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça...**

Je repensais à ces chimères. Bah oui, des animaux qui parlent, c'est pas commun. Et puis ce type avait un nom étrange… Une fois installé dans le bureau de ce foutu colonel, Havoc et Hawkeye sortirent et nous laissèrent tout les quatre, avec les « animaux ». Ceux-ci se postèrent devant la porte, comme des gardes. Mustang s'assit devant moi et Alphonse, sur le divan. Il adressa un regard à l'autre type qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en regardant les chimères, que je pus entendre couiner.

- Bon… Nous voilà bien. Je te présente Ariana Enger, le Black Alchemist.

- Quoi ?! C'est lui le nouveau ! Bah ça alors. J'te voyais plus baraqué mon gars !

- « mon gars », fit l'autre en tournant la tête. Je suis une fille moi. J'ai l'air d'un mec colonel ?

- Vous êtes une fille ?! , demanda mon frère tout autant surpris que moi.

Le Black Alchemist était une fille ! Elle acquiesça d'un sourire et détacha ses cheveux noirs. Maintenant, on aurait vraiment dit une fille. Je regardais les deux bestioles devant la porte et les pointais du doigt.

- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Des chimères ?

- Ouaip. Ce sont mes amis.

- Amis avec des chimères. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

- Ed… Je croyais que Shô Tucker n'en avait fait qu'une… enfin tu vois…

Je tapais des mains sur la table basse. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Tucker est…

- Mais Tucker est mort. Il a eu le temps d'en faire d'autres ?

- Oui, il semblerait. Je te laisse raconter Ari. J'ai du travail à faire. Tu me rejoins plus tard à la maison ?

- Oui oui. A tout' colonel.

- Colonel ! Vous tapez chez les jeunes filles maintenant ! Sale…

- Je ne suis que son tuteur légal, pas autre chose Edward.

Et le brun s'éclipsa. La fille n'avait pas bougée. Tuteur légal ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Je m'absente trois jours et voilà ce qui arrive !

- Bon, par où commencer…

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Pfaa… J'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Ed écoutons-la. Ca t'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi y a des chimères ici ?

- Si si. Mais dans l'absolu, j'aimerais mieux les voir mortes. Tu te souviens des dernières qu'on a rencontrées ?

D'un bond, Ariana posa sur ma tempe un flingue aussi noir que ses yeux pourtant si rouge. Je pouvais admirer sa peau légèrement halée, qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu les touches tout les deux, je te bute sur le champ.

- Ok… J'plaisantais…

Elle rangea son arme dans son pantalon. Putain ! C'est qui !

- Bon, je te présente Aki et Nala, deux chimères autrefois humains. Mon père les connaissait du temps où ils étaient encore sous leur forme originelle, en temps que militaires.

- Des militaires, demanda Al. Mais c'est insensé ! Et puis Tucker est mort ! Jamais il n'aurait pu les faire !

- On est bien plus vieux que vous ne le pensez les jeunes, fit le chien.

- On « date » de la guerre d'Ishbal, reprit le chat.

Mes yeux se perdirent sur le plafond. Ishbal… Je savais qu'il y avait des trucs pas nets sur cette histoire mais là… C'est démentiel.

- Je sais pas qui c'est moi Tucker. Tu sais Nala ?

- Nan, c'est pas lui qui nous a fait ça en tout cas.

- Bah ! Pas grave, il est mort.

La jeune fille souffla un long coup.

- Bon, vous savez maintenant. Promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne. A part le colonel, Hawkeye et Havoc, personne ne sait. Même pas le Généralissime.

- Ok on dira rien. Mais, on y gagne quoi en les laissant en vie ? Ce sont quand même des meurtriers de la guerre d'Ishbal.

- Petit. On a fait du mal c'est vrai, intervint Aki.

- Mais je ne pense pas que nous tuer te rendra mieux que nous. Mais, pose toi cette question : Avons-nous mérité ça ?

Ariana tourna la tête vers ses amis et sourit.

- Nan. Personne.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Bon, j'avais vu le nouvel alchimiste d'état et rencontré deux chimères dans la même journée, rien de bien grave aux premiers abords. La brune se leva et me tendit sa main.

- Plus officiellement, je suis ravie de rencontrer le fameux Full Metal Achemist. Enchantée.

- Euh ouais, moi aussi, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Al se leva pour aller caresser les deux chimères. Quel crétin. Ils n'étaient plus sur la défensive et se laissaient gratter le ventre.

- Au fait. Mustang n'est pas un pédo alors ?

- Nan ! Mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ! Je sais que c'est un coureur de jupons mais quand même !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de tuteur ?

- Le mot l'explique assez bien. Pas la peine de te faire un dessin.

Alors attendez… Des cheveux noirs, alchimiste, presque le même caractère…

- T'es sa fille cachée ?

- Nan ! Fille adoptive !

- Aahhh… Bah oui évidemment. Héhé !

Un sourire en coin et elle m'attrapa la main droite et retira mon gant.

- Alors c'est toi l'autre imbécile dont il parlait… Je vois.

- Qui est un imbécile ? !

Alphonse se jeta sur moi pour ne pas la tuer avec des « grand frère ! Calme-toi ! ». Ariana baissa la tête et se mit à rire. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

- AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH ! Pardon ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'est si rare de croiser des gens dans le même cas que moi !

- Quel cas ?

Sa mine devint sombre, plus triste. Je me calmais au fur et à mesure que ma pensée se construisait. Aurait-elle…

- Tu l'as vue toi aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je me précipitai sur elle, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise blanche et la colla sur le mur près de la porte.

- Effectivement, il y a encore des imbéciles pour tenter ça ! Pourquoi ! T'es complètement folle !

- Et… et a…lors… ? Pour… quoi te fâ… fâcher ? Hein ?

- Ed ! Lâche-la !

La voix de mon frère me fit prendre conscience que je pouvais la tuer à tout instant et la lâchai.

-T'as perdu quoi toi ?! Une jambe ! Le cerveau peut être ?

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas perdu la voix !

- La ferme !

- Non toi la ferme !

- Ariana ! Arrête maintenant ! Ca sert à rien de… commença la chimère canine.

- Vous me faites tous chier avec ça ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour ce que j'ai fait ! Merde à la fin !

Elle m'adressa un dernier regard avant de partir, furieuse. Putain mais dans quel monde on vit ?! Les deux chimères fermèrent la porte et m'empêchèrent de sortir.

- Cassez-vous ou je vous tue.

- Ne cherche pas à la provoquer. Elle a déjà assez souffert avec cette histoire, fit Nala.

- Ah oui ? Fallait y penser avant. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne ramène pas les morts d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

- Ne l'avez-vous pas tenté vous ? Les frères Elric ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quel gamin arrogant cet Edward ! Il m'a mit les nerfs à vifs ! Je hais les militaires ! Tous ! Même ce con de Mustang ! C'est bouillonnante que je partais en direction du champ de tir. Tout le monde me regardait, parlant de la jeune alchimiste noire. Eux non plus, je ne peux plus les supporter. Prenant mon pistolet de derrière mon dos, revêtant des lunettes de protection, je m'entraînais au tir pour évacuer la colère de mon âme. Ma colère m'aida à viser plutôt juste, dans la tête. Edward Elric… Il me sort par les trous de nez celui-là. Je fus assez surprise de voir Aki se mettre à côté de moi, m'observant durant tout mon exercice. Après ça, je partis vers le réfectoire où je trouvais le reste de la bande du colonel en train de rire devant je ne sais quoi.

- Hey Enger ! Viens avec nous ! Faut qu'on te parle, fit Breda.

Je m'assis entre lui et Falman, qui me tendit un papier.

- Toi, t'es une fille non? me demanda Breda.

- Ou… Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois la fille sur la photo là ?

- Oui ? Venez-en aux faits.

- Bah, on aimerait que tu enquêtes sur elle, c'est pour une mission.

- Pour Havoc vous voulez dire. Ok, j'ai compris. Ce sera mis sur votre ardoise Breda.

- Merci Enger ! T'es une vrai pote !

Il se collait un peu trop à moi et Aki grogna un coup. Le militaire partit en courant à cause de sa peur des chiens. J'avais déjà du travail et je ne savais pas trop quand est-ce-que je pourrais me consacrer à cette jeune femme. Bon, de retour dans le bureau commun, une tonne de documents et de paperasses trônait sur le bureau de Mustang. Curieuse, je me mis à en lire quelques-uns à la va-vite et tombai sur une information intéressante : un tueur d'alchimistes d'état. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis le nom du Général de Brigade Basque Grand en tête de liste des victimes. Les rues n'étaient sûres de nos jours. Signe distinctif du tueur : une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front. Bon… Ca va pas être simple de sortir maintenant. Au pire, si je le vois, je lui éclate sa gueule ! Une fois ma paperasse terminée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de sport pour me dynamiser un peu les muscles. Oh pas des trucs compliqués : assouplissement des articulations, quelques pompes, abdos fessier, et deux tractions. Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Une bonne doudouche !

- Eh Ariana ?

- Hum ?

- J'me demandais… Tu compte faire quoi après…

- Après quoi Aki ?

- Bah… Tu sais bien. T'as pas vraiment d'intérêt particulier pour le métier de militaire. Alors ?

J'en savais rien, absolument rien. C'est vrai que les militaires m'indisposaient et de là à en faire un métier… Nan. A la base, j'étais là pour maman mais depuis sa mort... Mustang m'avait bien aidé. Je m'étais dit que c'était aussi pour lui que je restais à Centrale. Je sortis me dégourdir les jambes en ville. Nala était partie vadrouiller du côté de l'appartement au cas où Mustang rentrerait. De sa nature féline, elle n'aimait pas trop rester dehors. Ce que je comprends car les nuits sont froides ces derniers temps. De plus… Il pleuvait.

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 3 :** Rencontre

- C'est pas un temps à mettre les chiens dehors, je hais la pluie.

- Et moi dont ! Ca me fait sentir le bouc, hurla Aki.

Un petit regard dans sa direction le fit se taire. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. Comment expliquer qu'un chien sache parler ? Aki leva la tête, la queue entre les pattes. Il était aux aguets et ayant l'habitude de le voir dans cette position à chaque fois que son instinct lui prévenait que quelque chose allait se passer, je me méfiais. Une explosion retentit dans la ville. Armée de mon courage, je me précipitais vers la source du bruit. De l'inconscience peut être ? Certainement. Quand j'entendis des voix familières se rapprocher, je fus stupéfaite de voir les frères Elric à terre, dans une ruelle sombre. Aki se figea en voyant une ombre bondir sur nous. Je me mis en défense, sortant mon pistolet et tirai sur la forme. Rapide ! Je me rapprochais d'Edward pour savoir s'il était encore vivant.

- Edward ? Ca va?

- Ari… ana? Qu'est ce que…

- Ariana ! Attention derrière vous, cria l'armure.

Je me retournai et tirai sur la même forme que tout à l'heure. Encore raté ! La forme s'immobilisa à quelques mètres devant nous.

- Partez Ariana ! Il est dangereux !

- C'est qui ? C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? !

- Oui ! Partez…

Mince ! Mais pourquoi me demander de partir alors que je suis une alchimiste d'état ? J'ai peur de rien ! Lâchant mon arme de prédilection, je clappai des mains et les posai au sol, créant des pics, volant vers mon adversaire. Il s'en débarrassa sans problème. Sa tête sortit de l'ombre et je me levai, pour faire face à cet homme qui voulait du mal aux deux frères.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Le Black Alchemist… C'est vrai que tu es tout noir petit.

- Je suis une fille ! Et répondez à ma question !

- Ariana, Alphonse a raison… Pars maintenant ou tu vas mourir !

- J'ai fait bonne pioche aujourd'hui : deux alchimistes pour le prix d'un. Je vais tous vous tuer, pour le bien commun.

- Voyons voir ça ! Je ne suis pas comme tous ces débiles ! Je n'obéis à personne ! Je ne vais pas me défiler !

- Ariana ! C'est le tueur d'alchimiste d'état, cria Alphonse.

Edward était complètement tétanisé. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, ni même bouger. On me disait de fuir. Je ne devais pas, je ne suis pas une lâche. J'ai une réputation à faire tenir et une vie à construire. L'homme s'avança de quelques pas et je fis de même. Nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps, nous admirant mutuellement.

- Ca alors…, souffla l'homme.

- Un… un Ishbal…

- Comment fais-tu pour travailler avec l'armée d'Amestris après ce qu'ils ont fait subir à notre peuple ? C'est de la trahison petite.

- Je… je n'ai pas eu le choix…

C'est vrai… J'étais à moitié une Ishbal. J'avais la peau beaucoup moins mâte que mes compères mais on n'avait pas de mal à me reconnaître grâce à la couleur de mes yeux. Un sacré problème d'intégration surtout. Enfin, c'est pas dans cette armée que j'eus du mal mais plus à l'école. Est-ce réellement de ma faute si mon père était Ishbal ? Non. Vraiment…

- Pas le choix ? Nous avons tous le choix.

- Pas moi… Mais je ne suis pas un chien de l'armée.

- Ishbal… Je n'ai pas à te tuer. Ce serait comme me conduire en meurtrier si je levais la main sur toi.

- Ah ! Bien sûr !

Aki tourna la tête sur le côté, d'où provenait des crissements de pneu de voiture. Des coups de feu retentirent. La voix de Mustang se fit plus présente que jamais. Quand je revins à l'homme, il avait disparu, passant très près de moi, faisant exploser une partie du sol de la ruelle. Quelques militaires vinrent pour voir les dégâts, nous donnant à Edward et moi une couverture. Hawkeye vint me voir.

- Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Nan, ça va. Les rues ne sont plus sûres de nos jours, hein ?

- Oui.

Elle me tapota le haut de la tête, donnant des instructions de quadrillage de la ville, dans l'espoir de retrouver l'homme. Mustang se présenta à moi, me posant exactement les mêmes questions que sa subordonnée. Je lui répondis la même chose, demandant plus d'explications sur le mystérieux personnage.

- C'est un Ishbal qui cherche tous les alchimistes d'états, principalement ceux qui ont participés à la guerre.

- Vengeance… Mais… Edward et moi n'avons jamais participé à ce massacre. Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. C'est bien ça qui nous inquiète. Ce fou à déjà tué beaucoup de monde depuis son arrivée en ville. Même de simples agents de police ont été retrouvés le cerveau en bouillie.

- Arg… C'est glauque…

- Oui je sais. Fais attention la prochaine fois. Et surtout à Aki et Nala. Cet homme a tué Tucker et sa dernière création. Il pourrait s'en prendre à eux.

- T'as entendu Aki ? Vous aussi vous êtes morts.

Aki montra des crocs et grogna. Haha ! C'est trop drôle, on risque tous de mourir ! La pluie se faisant de plus en plus forte, nous dûmes rentrer au quartier général. Edward et son frère partirent pour réparer l'automail d'Edward deux jours après leur hospitalisation. Après être revenu de son village natal, le jeune Full Metal s'embarqua dans une autre expédition qui lui valu un autre tour à l'hôpital. Enfin un peu de calme… Cependant, je crois avoir parlé trop vite…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Effectivement, la jeune fille parla trop vite. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle sentait une drôle de présence dans le quartier général et ne savait pas pourquoi. Aki était bien du même avis. Pourtant, elle croit bien qu'elle était la seule à ressentir cette présence.

- Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt Ari, fit le colonel Mustang.

- Tu es sûre de n'avoir pas de fièvre ? s'interrogea Havoc.

- Une présence ? Non… Désolé, répondit Falman.

C'est à peu près le même discours qu'ont tenu toutes les personnes interrogées. Elle crut devenir folle. Un jour ou Aki et Nala n'accompagnaient pas Ariana, elle décida d'aller sur le toit du bâtiment central de la caserne. Elle s'assit dos à la cage d'escalier, un livre à la main. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour que la mystérieuse présence se rapproche d'elle. En même temps, c'est comme si cet isolement était un appel à la rencontre. Enfin… Une ombre au-dessus d'elle obscurcit sa lumière de lecture.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu traînes dans le coin ?

- Un petit moment déjà, dit l'ombre.

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui adressa la parole. Elle sourit à ce qu'elle vit : un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en forme de palmier. Il plissa les yeux et sourit à son tour. Il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en la fixant.

- Homonculus hein, fit-elle.

- Black Alchemist.

Leurs yeux rouges se croisèrent. Ariana détourna le visage pour retourner à sa lecture. L'autre n'éprouvait pas le besoin de continuer la discussion plus loin, appréciant le silence ambiant. Pourtant, plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

- Edward Elric parle beaucoup tu sais.

- Ah le haricot rouge…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Demander son nom peut être ?

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Envy.

- L'un des sept pêchés capitaux ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est ça.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Joli prénom.

Il tourna lentement son regard vers l'alchimiste avec un sourire découpé jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non.

- Ah, dommage.

Il pouffa et se leva brusquement. Elle le suivit des yeux dans ses déplacements. Ses cheveux noirs volaient dans une brise légère et elle sembla absorbée par le tatouage rouge inscrit sur la cuisse de l'homonculus. Ayant remarqué qu'Ariana l'observait, il se dit que, s'il lui racontait quelque chose d'horrible, elle arrêterait.

- Es-tu au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Ishbal ?

- Plus ou moins. Dit-elle, intriguée.

- Si je te disais que cette guerre aurait pu être évitée si nous, homonculus, n'avions pas mis notre nez là-dedans.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, même si je suis à moitié comme eux.

- Ooohhh. Quel altruisme. Tu te fiches complètement de ce qu'il est arrivé à ton père alors ?

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui, manquant de lâcher son livre. L'autre était heureux de voir ce visage déformé par la tristesse et la haine. Elle serra fortement son livre dans ses mains avant de baisser le visage.

- On dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible ? Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

- Tss… Pour un pêché capital, t'ouvre bien trop ta gueule.

Il sourit de plus belle « c'est qu'elle réagit bien plus que je ne le pensais. Ca va pas être facile de la faire craquer. » pensa-t-il. Maîtrisant ses sentiments, la jeune fille retrouva son calme et arbora maintenant une mine stoïque. Il ne se passa rien pendant un petit moment. L'homonculus se pencha alors sur la jeune fille et se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage. Elle recula la tête jusqu'à la cogner au mur. Il colla sa joue avec celle de l'humaine.

- Je hais les humains.

Ariana pencha la tête de façon à pouvoir Envy en face. Il souriait, toujours ce même sourire qui lui allait si bien.

- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, petite crotte.

Petite crotte… Ce nom lui allait à ravir. Un dernier regard et il partit laissant Ariana seule sur le toit. Elle se demanda si crotte n'avait pas un double sens dans ce surnom… Vu que l'homonculus déteste les humains, ça ne serait pas improbable… Crotte comme merde ? Merde d'humain ? Ca devait être ça. Elle sourit d'avance en pensant à cette prochaine rencontre avec Envy. « Il est bien marrant celui-là. » pensa-t-elle en se levant.

**Suite dans le prochain épisode ^^.**

**Review pliz.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le comportement étrange de Mustang.**

Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'Edward et son frère étaient revenus à Central. Ariana discuta longtemps avec l'aîné du fameux Envy que le blond avait déjà rencontré dans laboratoire numéro 5.

- Il est trop sûr de lui. Tu savais qu'il m'avait traité de Nabot ? Si je le vois… Je lui refais le portrait à cette espèce de guignol.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas alors. Ca peut se comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de cet enfoiré ?

- Pour rien, comme ça.

Il la regarda avec attention et passa ensuite à autre chose, remettant ses suspicions à plus tard. Les deux jeunes conversèrent de tout et de rien, principalement d'alchimie, ce qui était normal en soit pour des alchimistes d'état. Le colonel entra alors dans l'appartement et fut surpris d'y voit le Full Metal.

- Ah colonel… bonjour…, fit le blond.

- Fais pas cette tête. J'habite ici je te rappelle.

- Malheureusement.

Le blond se leva et alla chercher son manteau sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Il salua son amie et s'éclipsa. Oui, Edward et Arian était devenu ami au final. Etant d'accord sur plusieurs choses, il était normal que deux cerveaux presque identique finissent par s'entendre.

- Vous l'avez fait fuir colonel.

- Et alors ? Et… et depuis quand tu ramènes des garçons à la maison ?

- Euh je fais ce que je veux d'jà. Et puis je le connais bien, je risque rien.

- Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux Ariana, répliqua-t-il en baillant.

La jeune fille partit dans la cuisine, apporta un plat encore chaud et pria son tuteur de s'asseoir pour dîner. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé avec une liasse de papiers à remplir sur la table basse. Aki releva qu'il en faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Soit… Ariana alla se coucher elle aussi. Le lendemain, elle se leva bien plus tôt que d'habitude en raison de la proximité de l'aura d'Envy dans le quartier. Elle pouvait sentir les présences des homonculus à proximité d'elle depuis son accident avec l'alchimie. Elle descendit alors et suivit la trace qu'avait laissé l'homonculus jusque dans des coins reculés de la ville.

« Et merde… J'me suis perdue… C'est malin. » pensa-t-elle.

Quelques craquements derrière elle la firent sursauter. Elle se retourna et dégaina son arme, prête à faire feu.

- Mais… vous êtes… le balafré ?

- Hein ? Reste pas ici !

- Quoi ? !

- Barre t…

Une autre présence fit son apparition derrière le type à la cicatrice, plus imposante que celle d'Envy. Les jeunes gens se mirent à courir jusque dans les égouts de la ville pour échapper à cette boule humaine, criant « De l'Ishbal à volonté ! ». Ariana fit apparaître un mur pour empêcher le monstre de les emmerder, sans succès. Le monstre mangea le mur et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres devant eux.

- Mince. Le Black Alchemist. Lust m'a dit de pas la manger. Mais Lust m'a aussi dit de manger tout les Ishbals que je verrai… Que faire…

La boule semblait avoir quelques difficultés à congédier ses deux missions en même temps, se prenant la tête entre ses grosses mains.

- Je sais pas quoi faire… Si je mange les Ishbals, Lust va pas être contente…

Un enfant ? Les autres fuirent des égouts alors que le monstre cogitait sur la situation, plutôt burlesque. De plus, qui était cette Lust ? Le plus âgé des deux préféra aller se cacher à l'ombre d'une ruelle en attendant que le monstre les oublie. Ariana regarda attentivement le bras droit de l'homme, couvert de tatouages noirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les habits du balafré, couverts de rouge par endroit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en soufflant péniblement. Que devait elle-faire avec lui ? Il lui a clarifié qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Seulement, il avait tué beaucoup de gens, elle l'avait lu dans les rapports de Mustang. Devait-elle l'arrêter dans sa vengeance ? Elle abandonna cette perspective étant donné la rapidité de mouvement de cet homme. Cela faisait un petit moment que Scar fixait la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas en elle une ennemie potentielle mais plutôt une alliée fort utile pour sa cause, étant donné ses capacités en alchimie et le fait qu'elle soit une Ishbal.

- C'est quoi ce monstre ? lança-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je suis dans cette ville, il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre, limitant mes actions.

- …

Depuis peu, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au combat, à la mort, aux souffrances qu'elle et Edward avaient subi à cause de leur stupidité. Puis, Envy passa brièvement dans son esprit, la rendant confuse. Lui aussi, il fallait qu'elle le batte. Malgré tout, elle l'avait trouvé sympathique à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le toit du QG. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois puis se leva.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dans le coin. On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un vous a vu ici. Des militaires pourraient venir.

- Personne ne m'a vu, en quel cas je les tuerais si nécessaire.

- Oh, bien sûr… Au fait, vous avez un nom ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Appelle-moi Scar, dit-il froidement.

Les yeux de l'Ishbal s'arrêtèrent sur ceux d'Ariana qui lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Il s'en saisit et se mit debout. Elle n'avait pas dévié son regard un seul instant, pensant qu'elle arriverait mieux à le connaître en le regardant profondément.

- Faites attention à vous monsieur Scar. Ne vous faites pas attraper, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle repensa à Envy dont elle avait suivit la trace et qui l'avait amenée à rencontrer Scar et l'autre type bizarre. L'avait-il piégé ? Elle devait le punir pour lui avoir fait ça mais comment ? Ariana y réfléchit pendant tout le chemin qui l'a ramenait chez elle. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle constata que Mustang était debout, une tartine de beurre dans la bouche. Il tourna la tête avec de petits yeux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Ils finirent de déjeuner et partirent avec Nala à la caserne. Des tonnes paperasses les y attendaient, les bras grands ouverts. Le jeune Full Metal entra dans leur bureau en grognant on ne sait quelles âneries. Le blond salua brièvement son amie et repartit à son propre travail. Une fois les obligations d'Ariana terminées, elle partit se dégourdir les jambes à l'air frais. Elle croisa Black Hayate, le chien de Hawkeye, qui remarqua très vite la présence de Nala.

- Gentil le chien… fit le chat avant de courir jusqu'à un arbre.

- Je te laisse alors.

- Quoi ?! Re… reviens !

La jeune alchimiste partit en laissant son amie dans l'arbre pour être un peu plus tranquille. Son stupide tuteur avait placé ces chimères pour la surveiller et cela encombrait Ariana dans ses moindres actions quotidiennes. Même si elle aimait énormément Aki et Nala, cela ne les empêchaient pas de se disputer souvent. Alors s'octroyer quelques heures de tranquillité était un luxe pour elle, surtout qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir « l'emmerder ».

- Ariiiiaaaaannnnaaaa.

Hughes était sûrement la dernière personne que la jeune fille voulait voir. Depuis que la fille du lieutenant colonel avait trois ans, il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle, disant « elle est mignonne ma fille ! Hein ? Hein ? ». Le lieutenant colonel interpella notre héroïne, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Il tenait dans sa main droite un papier qu'il montra à l'alchimiste.

- Tu veux une photo d'Elysia ?

- Encore ? !

Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment un papa poule. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi en sa compagnie, parlant de tout et de rien (beaucoup d'Elysia surtout…). Un bref signe de main et ils se séparèrent. Ariana rentra chez elle et fut surprise de ne trouver personne à l'appartement.

- Aki ? Nala ?

Aucune réponse. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement mais personne ne semblait être là. Le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ? Ici Ariana Enger à l'appareil.

- Ari…, dit faiblement une voix.

- Colonel ? Où êtes-vous ? Y'a personne ici…

- Je sais… Je… Est ce que tu étais avec Hughes aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, toute la journée pourquoi ?

- …

Un long silence s'installa alors. Ariana put percevoir plusieurs voix à travers le téléphone, disant des « c'est horrible… » « qui a pu faire ça… ».

- Où êtes-vous colonel ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais que tu reste à la maison ce soir. Je rentrerai tard. Et ne te couche pas à une heure trop avancée de la nuit: demain on se lèvera tôt.

Et l'autre raccrocha. Ariana se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et décida de partir pour avoir plus amples informations sur le lieu où se trouvait le Colonel. Elle passa chez Madame Christmas, la mère adoptive de Mustang.

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? Il n'est pas à boire ailleurs j'espère.

- Je sais pas où il pourrait être. Habituellement, il me dit toujours l'endroit où il se trouve, avec qui il est… Mais là… C'est carrément le contraire…

- Ne t'en fais pas Ariana. Je le connais bien, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Retourne chez toi et attend-le.

La femme avait raison. Connaissant le genre du bonhomme, il ne devait pas être loin. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Ari de rester là sans rien faire. Elle décida d'aller à la caserne pour interroger les autres. Quand elle arriva là-bas, un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau. Seul était présent Breda, Havoc, Fuery et Falman. Qu'avaient-ils ?

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Renaissance.**

- Ari… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Havoc, le regard livide.

- Bah je suis venue chercher notre stupide colonel. Il n'est pas à écumer quelque part au moins ?

Tous se regardèrent, le regard perdu. Derrière ses lunettes, Fuery se leva alors et dit d'une voix grave :

- Tu n'es pas au courant alors…

- Fuery ! Ferme-la, s'exclama Falman.

- Mais elle a le droit de savoir, protesta l'autre.

- Mais de quoi ? !

- Et bien - commença Havoc- on a retrouvé le lieutenant colonel Hughes mort à l'extérieur du QG…

La jeune fille resta coite devant cette nouvelle, ne réalisant pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit brusquement au sol, accablée par ses sombres pensées. « Mort ? Comment ça mort… ? ». Havoc se baissa et tapota le dos de l'alchimiste à terre.

- On sait, c'est triste mais ça arrive dans le métier.

- C'était… le meilleur ami de Roy… Il ne faisait rien de mal lui…

Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux rouges. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle se demanda alors si Scar y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire mais effaça cette idée de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, sinon les autres lui auraient dit. Elle réfléchit un instant sur les événements de la journée, se rappelant de la présence d'Envy dans le coin.

- Hughes sera enterré demain à 8h au cimetière des officiers…

- J'irai… On doit soutenir Roy…

Elle se leva et partit en courant, suivie d'Havoc. Il réussit à la rattraper et la stopper. Elle pleurait silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ayant vécu trop de décès dans sa maigre existence, Hughes était la personne de trop.

- Tu… tu pleures… ?

- Et … et alors… ? Hein… C'est pas… interdit quand même… Si ?

- Non… Mais… ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça… Aria, ça va aller pour le colonel, faut pas s'en faire.

- C'est pas pour ça que je pleure ! Et même ! Je sais qu'il est grand ce con ! Personne ne nous comprendra de toute façon !

Et elle frappa Havoc pour pouvoir passer. Elle savait qui avait tué Hughes et se dépêcha de retrouver ce connard d'Envy qui l'avait réveillé tôt le matin même. Elle suivit les traces laissées par l'aura de l'homonculus jusqu'à un souterrain. Elle s'y engouffra tête baissé, heurtant quelques parois au passage. Elle atterrit dans une grande pièce, illuminée par le haut. Une présence vraiment pesante était postée devant elle. Un homme barbu se tourna alors et la fixa.

- Tiens, une des Alice, se contenta de dire l'homme barbu aux longs cheveux blonds.

Qu'était une Alice au juste ? Ariana n'avait qu'une chose en tête pour le moment, c'est partir. La jeune fille recula et se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Des mains lui agrippèrent les bras et la collèrent face contre terre. L'homme s'avança alors, regardant l'humaine se débattre en criant :

- Envy ! Lâche-moi !

- Nan. J'ai des ordres, désolé.

- Je vais te tuer ! Tu entends ! Te tuer !

L'autre était indifférent aux dires de la jeune fille, souriant, implacable.

- Lust. Fais la taire s'il te plaît.

- Oui père.

Quelque chose de pointu se posa sur la gorge de la jeune alchimiste, la forçant au silence. Elle sentit une présence familière et une inconnue l'entourer. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les personnes concernées et fut surprise de voir la boule de graisse qui l'avait agressée le matin même. Une femme aux cheveux noirs était à ses côtés, un doigt extrêmement long, qui rejoignaient le cou d'Ariana.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, petite crotte ?

- Envy, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec elle, fit la femme.

- Mais c'est toujours le moment Lust. J'aime bien les voir souffrir.

L'homonculus resserra sa prise, faisant tressaillir sa victime. Elle se sentait prise au piège.

- Relève-la.

Brusquement, Envy releva le Black Achemist tout en la retenant de partir.

- Dis papa, je peux la tuer ? demanda Envy.

- Nan, c'est une des Alice. On ne peut pas, fit ladite Lust.

Celle-ci retira son doigt, laissant apparaître une trace rouge sur le coup de la jeune fille. L'homme en face d'elle restait impassible. Les homonculus attendirent une réponse de leur « père ».

- Tu vas renaître, petite.

La main de l'homme blond transperça le centre des poumons d'Ariana, lui extirpant un cri d'horreur. Envy lâcha prise et rit tant la situation l'enchantait. Une fois à terre, Ari ferma les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle pensa que c'était injuste pour Mustang de mourir maintenant alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Toute sa vie passa devant ses yeux, les moindres détails. « J'arrive Alexandre… Nolan… » pensa-t-elle. Soudain, toute sa douleur partit, une chaleur douce la berçant. Elle reprit connaissance, la tête dans une marre de sang : le sien. Cette situation lui semblait familière… Elle se releva, regardant autour d'elle. Les homonculus avaient bougé de place, tous assis autour du père. Le plus gros d'entre eux vint la regarder, lui prenant les mains, l'air joyeux.

- Papa. La nouvelle s'est réveillée.

- Enfin ! Pas trop tôt, s'exclama Envy.

La jeune fille se recula violemment de l'homonculus, qui courait vers ses comparses. Quand elle passa sa main à l'endroit de l'impact, elle ne sentit rien : c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais été frappée. Son débardeur blanc était maintenant rouge et quand elle regarda le centre de sa poitrine, un tatouage rouge y était inscrit : celui de l'Ouroboros.

- Tu fais partie des nôtres à présent, fit doucement la femme.

- Tu es cliniquement morte pendant deux heures, riait Envy, toujours ce sourire narquois sur le visage.

Elle ne pensa à rien à ce moment précis. Elle avait juste envie de partir. Elle avait faim aussi. Tout un tas de sentiments s'engouffraient en elle. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux fixèrent le sol. Que devait-elle comprendre dans tout ça ? Qu'est ce qui était le pire : être morte ou être homonculus ? Qu'avait elle gagné dans tout ça ? Elle venait de perdre toute l'humanité qui était en elle, juste pour les caprices d'un bonhomme. Elle releva le visage vers ses « semblables », les défiant du regard. Envy souriait toujours autant et Lust se tourna vers le maître.

- Croyez vous que cela était une bonne idée ?

- Non. Mais on verra bien. De toute manière, elle finira bien par revenir ici.

- Oui. Vous avez raison. Gluttony, tu veux bien être gentil et ramener notre invitée chez elle ?

- Oui Lust ! Tout ce que tu veux !

Le Gluttony passa devant la jeune fille et lui prit la main. Elle suivit le mouvement, entièrement livide. Une fois en dehors du souterrain, l'homonculus de la gourmandise laissa sa

nouvelle amie partir chez elle. Elle regarda le clair de lune puis un nuage qui passa devant l'astre, créant une ambiance pesante. « Enger Ariana est morte ce soir.» se dit-elle. « Elle est ressuscitée en tant qu'homonculus. » Elle toucha sa marque, se maudissant d'avoir été si faible face à ses ennemis. Cela était humiliant. Elle se détestait bien plus que les militaires, bien plus que les homonculus, bien plus encore qu'Envy… celui qui fit son malheur. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, Roy était à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les bras. Il se releva quand il entendit la jeune fille fermer la porte. Aki et Nala se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Tu étais où ? demanda le chat.

- On t'a cherché partout ! Havoc nous a dit que tu étais partie en courant de la caserne, s'exclama le berger allemand.

- Ariana ! Répond-nous !

Tandis que les chimères, inquiètes, sermonnèrent l'alchimiste, celle-ci se déchaussait lentement, comme fatiguée. Roy remarqua la trace de sang sur son vêtement, lui demandant des explications. Son orgueil lui mandait de ne rien dire sur sa défaite précédente, sur sa situation actuelle d'homonculus nouvellement né. Ou plutôt créé… Toujours aussi lentement, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, prit des affaires et spolia la salle de bain. Le colonel tambourinait à la porte, s'inquiétant pour sa protégé, qu'il entendait sangloter malgré l'écoulement fort de l'eau. Tout en essuyant ses larmes, Ariana se débarrassait du sang qu'elle portait et repartit dans sa chambre, esquivant avec soin l'interrogatoire de Mustang. Celui-ci baissa les bras en voyant le peu d'attention que la jeune fille lui portait. Avant qu'il ne parte, celle ci s'accrocha à sa chemise. Il se tourna et vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux rouges cernés d'Ari.

- Je… Je suis désolé pour Maes Hughes… Vraiment…

- Ari…

Il vit ses yeux se plisser, comme pour empêcher des larmes de couler.

- Je te promets que plus personne d'important pour toi ne mourra…

Elle referma la porte. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur leur lit respectif, pensant à la journée de demain. Elle se toucha encore le tatouage qu'elle avait tant regardé dans le miroir, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle tourna la tête et posa son regard sur sa photo de famille : sa mère au milieu de ses trois adorable enfants. Tous souriaient, pleins de vie. « Cette époque est bien révolue. ». Elle finit par s'endormir péniblement vers 4h du matin. Avec ses deux heures de sommeil, elle partit la première au cimetière suivit des deux chimères. La cérémonie fut belle. Ariana salua timidement la famille du défunt, qui avait laissé derrière lui sa femme et sa fille. Ari serra les dents et les poings, pour ne pas éclater quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ariana savait ce que cela faisait de ne plus avoir de père… Roy resta seul sur la tombe de son ami avec Hawkeye.

- Je rentre à la maison… Ca va aller ?

- Ah… Oui… Rentre si tu veux… Moi je reste.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du colonel, n'osant pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa sa tête et elle partit. Les chimères essayèrent d'engager la discussion sans succès. Aucun son ne sortit de la jeune fille. S'approchant de son domicile, des présences familières se rapprochaient, ou plutôt étaient à l'intérieur de son logement.

**Petite review? C'est vous qui voyez^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declamer: **Je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent, sinon, ça se saurait... Par contre, Ariana, sa mère, Aki et Nala m'appartiennent.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Il faut toujours s'attendre à un retour de bâton...**

S'approchant de son domicile, des présences familières se rapprochaient, ou plutôt étaient à l'intérieur de son logement.

- C'est quoi encore ça ? Nala… Tu reconnais ?

- Oui ! C'est eux !

Une fois la porte ouverte, les chimères se jetèrent sur les homonculus qui prenaient leur aise sur le canapé. Ariana les stoppa en créant des laisses accrochées au sol.

- Vous faites quoi chez moi exactement, demanda la brune.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de venir, fit un petit garçon.

- Selim Bradley !

- Crie pas ! On va se faire repérer, s'exclama Envy.

Ariana compta alors dans sa maison Lust, Gluttony, Envy et Selim.

- Ne m'appelle pas Selim, ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt. Je suis Pride.

Ariana haussa des épaules et commença à se déchausser. Les chimères prisonnières se débattaient tandis qu'Envy les enquiquinait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se postant juste sous leur nez en les fixant de son air supérieur, sourire au point. Ari se plaça derrière l'homonculus de l'envie, s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'embêter les êtres qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je les nargue, dit-il en souriant.

Ariana lui tapota les épaules et se releva, proposant quelque chose à boire à ses « amis ». Pride surveillait de près la jeune arrivante, encore trop humaine à son goût. L'Ishbal sortit du frigo les restes de la veille pour faire patienter Gluttony et son appétit d'ogre. Les chimères furent soigneusement libérées par leur maîtresse qui leur demanda de ne rien dire sur la venue des homonculus. Lust regarda le buffet avec attention, remarquant diverses photographies posées dessus. Envy prit la majeure partie du canapé, s'étalant de tout son long, laissant peu de place pour Pride. Celui-ci essaya de le pousser, sans résultat.

- La force physique peut être un obstacle dans l'aboutissement de certaines choses.

- Bien parlé petite crotte, fit Envy en repoussant Pride du bout des doigts.

- Mais… Il y a d'autres choses qui peuvent faire la différence, Vyvy…

Le ton avec lequel parla Ariana glaça l'ambiance. Un sourire noir animait son visage et on pouvait voir un couteau dans la main de la jeune fille. Envy commença par se lever et recula de quelques pas.

- Tu… tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?

- Héhéhéhéhé… Tu vas voir…

Et la course poursuite commença. Envy avait horreur de se battre. La jeune homonculus le savait et allait jouer là-dessus. Pride les arrêta en leur pointant sous la gorge ses ombres aux yeux rouges. Une fois le calme revenu, Lust posa la question tant attendue par les autres :

- C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

- Mon pouvoir… ?

- Fais pas celle qui sait pas de quoi on parle, rétorqua Envy.

- Tu me cherches microbe ? !

- Sale gamine !

- Égocentrique !

- Petite merdeuse ! Tu vas voir !

Pride remit les choses en ordre en clouant le bec des deux autres. Ariana fit démonstration de son pouvoir : faire léviter les objets grâce à sa pensée. Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ariana propulsa tout le monde dans sa chambre et demanda le silence. Une fois ce dernier acquit, Ariana alla ouvrir et fut stupéfaite de trouver le Généralissime à sa porte. Elle le fit entrer et s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Où sont les autres, demanda-t-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas.

Elle se tendit. Comment pouvait-il savoir que quelqu'un était chez elle ? Et puis, pourquoi la tutoyer alors qu'à la caserne, il la vouvoie ? En même temps, ça paraîtrait étrange que le Généralissime lui parle ainsi… Du bruit provint de sa chambre et Envy sortit en trombe de la pièce.

- Wrath ! Il était temps !

- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait au plus vite, s'excusa l'homme.

- Att… Attendez… vous vous connaissez ?

Les chimères s'exclamèrent en entendant la réponse « oui ». Lust expliqua la situation du généralissime, l'homonculus de la colère.

- D'apparence, vous semblez plutôt calme… c'est étonnant quand même.

- Tu as peur ?

- Nan ! J'ai vu plein de trucs plus effrayants dans ma courte vie.

- Ah. – Wrath se tourna vers ses compères – Elle est marrante cette gamine. Elle le prend plutôt bien.

- Ouais bah ça risque de pas durer à mon avis, pouffa Envy.

- Tu veux te battre minus ?!

- Amène-toi que je t'éclate !

- Arrêtez ! Y'a Mustang qui vient, intervint Aki en tirant Selim.

Une fois de plus, les homonculus furent propulsés dans la chambre de la fille. Envy péta littéralement un câble d'être jeté comme un déchet ainsi. Lust le calma, disant que c'était mieux qu'une confrontation avec le Flame Alchemist. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce les bras chargés de fleurs et les posa à même le sol, ferma la porte.

- Roy risque de rester un petit moment ici, je vous demanderais, si vous voulez bien, de ne pas faire de bruit. Je vous vois mal passer par la fenêtre, vu la hauteur…

- Pff… On se débrouillera, fit Pride. Merci de t'inquiéter mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Ah ? Pitié ? Hum… - elle sembla réfléchir puis posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant – Faut pas rêver.

Lust proposa d'attendre que Mustang parte pour y aller. Et puis comme ça, les homonculus pourraient se reposer quelques instants, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Pride fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux tandis qu'elle discutait, ou se battait, avec Envy.

- Malgré ton grand âge, t'es toujours aussi puéril, souffla la fille.

Envy se tint la tête entre les mains pour ne pas exploser de rage.

- Ariana, tu peux m'aider ? demanda Mustang.

- Oui oui. J'arrive.

Puis elle sortit, triomphante. Une fois le colonel parti (au bout d'une heure quand même), Ariana revint voir les homonculus dont deux s'étaient endormis sur son lit, c'est-à-dire Pride et Envy. Ariana leva un sourcil, fort mécontente de trouver des gens dans son lit. Bradley prit Selim avec lui et les autres partirent laissant Envy dormir. « Est ce que les homonculus rêvent ? » se demanda t elle. « Nan… Ils n'ont pas d'âme… » Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Elle avait bien réussit à faire un rêve cette nuit depuis sa transformation en ces monstres. Soudain, elle eut envie d'en savoir plus sur son ennemi le palmier.

- Envy… debout… souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Celui ci grogna, demandant encore quelques minutes de plus pour dormir. Se saisissant de la couette qui vola loin derrière, elle tapa des mains et emprisonna l'homonculus de l'envie avec des lanières aux poignets et aux chevilles. L'autre fut surprit par ce changement d'attitude. Un sourire noir, non rassurant tapissait le visage basané de l'Ishbale aux yeux rouge. Elle s'assit sur le bas ventre de sa victime qui gigotait, essayant de se libérer. Il pesta pour la forme.

- Tu fous quoi ?! Relâche-moi !

- Nan… Je n'ai même pas commencé à m'amuser avec toi, dit-elle doucement.

Les yeux violets d'Envy lançaient des éclairs de rage en entendant cette réplique qui lui était propre.

« Mais… qu'est ce que je fais … ? » se demanda Ariana. Elle réalisa que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient plus que douteux, réfléchit un instant, fixant Envy qui était toujours attaché au lit. Une autre envie passa dans son esprit, plus prenante, plus pressée. La jeune posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homonculus et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit pour que les sentiments d'Ariana soient plus clairs pour elle. L'autre en dessous gigota violemment, fou de rage.

- C'est quoi ton problème putain ?!

- Je…

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Envy, qui essaya de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être le plus humiliant pour toi Envy… ? Le fait que je t'ai embrassé ou que je t'aime ?

Elle se redressa pour voir la mine outrée de son ennemi, qui était complètement surpris et perdu. La nouvelle homonculus avait un drôle de comportement envers ses semblables, ses « frères ». Elle ne dit rien tout en l'observant. Elle souffla et se leva, libéra son prisonnier avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au palmier qui se dressa sur ses jambes. Elle partit dans la cuisine se réchauffer un thé, analysant ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler. « Je l'aime… même si c'est un monstre. Comme moi non ? ». Des bruits de pas, plutôt lents, la firent se retourner. Envy avait les yeux noirs de colère pour elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle espérait mais il avait réagit, tout de même. La tasse de thé étant prête, Ariana alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour méditer un peu. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit un poids se répartir sur ses épaules et une haleine chaude s'immiscer dans son cou.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es aventuré Ari… Crois moi, tu vas me le payer très cher, souffla l'envie incarnée.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, le palmier.

Il sourit, un sourire qu'Ariana sentit dans son cou, tellement le visage de l'homonculus était près.

- Tu vas souffrir. Mais je te promets que ça vaudra le détour. Du moins pour moi.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sa présence disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'Envy s'éloignait. La jeune fille souffla péniblement, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre le « tu vas me le payer très cher ». Dans quel sens ? Va t-il la torturer ? Ca serait bien son genre. Enfin, d'ici à ce qu'il l'attaque de front, y a encore du chemin à faire !

Une fois de plus, Mustang rentra tard et n'était pas d'attaque pour travailler de bonne heure. Une fois de plus, c'est Ariana qui s'est occupé de ses papiers en retard. Une fois de plus, elle est allée sur le toit du QG avec un livre pour se changer les idées. Mais cette fois, ce que personne n'avait prévu, même pas elle, arriva.

- Salut toi, fit l'envie incarnée.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que je ne te laisse pas le choix, fit-il avec des yeux noirs.

Sans trop comprendre, son livre vola de ses mains pour aller s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, Ariana fut plaquée entre le mur et son adversaire, qui lui serrait fortement les épaules.

- J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et toute la journée à savoir comment j'allais te punir.

- Aïe. Lâche-moi, j'ai autre chose à foutre.

Elle essaya de se débattre et reçu une droite qui la fit s'étendre au sol. Envy se plaça sur sa victime, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Personne ne pouvait aider cette pauvre fille de ce monstre… (Monstre ? Oh… Mais elle en est un aussi, donc…).

- T'as intérêt à te laisser faire, sinon ça ne sera que plus douloureux, fit-il.

Tout en bloquant les bras d'Ariana, l'homonculus commença à baisser le pantalon de l'alchimiste. Celle-ci gigota encore plus, effrayée par la perspective de … de se faire violer ? Même si son cœur lui disait que ce serait peut être sa seule chance de pouvoir le faire, ce qui semblait étrange dans la situation présente, son âme lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas se laisser faire. Cependant, la peur qui la paralysait embrumait son cerveau et elle n'était déjà plus maîtresse de ses mouvements quand Envy déchirait le haut de la jeune fille. Les yeux de l'homonculus de l'envie s'arrêtèrent sur le bout de tissus qui entourait la poitrine de la plus jeune.

- J'avais oublié que les humaines se mettaient ce truc-là.

Passant ses mains derrière le dos d'Ariana, il fit glisser le tissu sur le ventre et le retira. Il put admirer la marque de sa comparse, qui était quant à elle complètement rouge sur les joues et tétanisée. Il passa son doigt sur cette marque et appuya dessus. Il sentit la jeune fille trembler en dessous de lui, ce qui le fit sourire horriblement. Pour ce qui est de la suite, Envy n'y alla pas de main morte. Sans aucune préparation, il entra dans la jeune fille aussi brutalement qu'elle crut être transpercée par un objet coupant. Son cerveau s'embruma, la plongeant dans  
un sommeil partiel, la laissant en proie aux appétits vengeurs d'Envy. Une fois finit, Ariana entendit ces paroles dont qu'elle se rappellera toute sa vie :

- T'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir en plein acte comme ça. Je veux que tu souffres comme une demi-humaine que tu es, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

C'est avec dédain qu'il se leva et regarda sa victime, la contemplant d'envie et de dégoût. Il partit, les mains dans les poches, laissant Ariana complètement inerte sur le sol froid. Seuls les nuages purent voir les larmes que la jeune fille versa…

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Pas la peine de le répéter je crois... On aura tous comprit que Full Metal Alchemist n'est pas à moi XD.**  
**

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Découverte pour Edward Elric**

« Envy partit, les mains dans les poches, laissant Ariana complètement inerte sur le sol froid. Seuls les nuages purent voir les larmes que la jeune fille versa… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se décida à se lever, complètement abattue. Elle descendit en vitesse, le manteau fermé pour que personne ne puisse voir qu'il lui manquait son haut blanc. Elle ne croisa personne qu'elle connaissait et heureusement. Elle avait envie d'être seule et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Arrivant de devant une tombe elle s'écroula devant.

- Maman…

Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler le long de ses joues mattes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17h30. J'ai eu le malheur de passer devant le bureau de ce foutu Mustang. Il m'attrapa par le col pour me faire rentrer. Alphonse fut forcé d'en faire autant. Havoc était présent avec une montre d'alchimiste dans les mains. Tous les deux avaient l'air sérieux en se regardant.

- Edward, tu ne saurais pas où pourrait être Ari ? me demanda Havoc.

- Nan pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Hum…

Havoc posa la montre en argent sur la table et fronça les sourcils. Le colonel soupira en regardant la pluie tomber dehors. Al demanda si Ariana allait bien.

- On sait pas justement. On l'a cherchée, jusqu'à aller sur le toit et j'ai trouvé sa montre en argent là-bas…, fit Mustang.

- Hey, n'oubliez pas qu'il y avait son livre préféré là-haut. Jamais elle ne s'en serait séparée en le laissant comme ça.

- C'est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs… Personne ne l'a vu de la journée. Elle n'a même pas pointé ses heures aujourd'hui.

- Elle… elle est peut être sortie colonel, tenta mon frère.

Aucune réponse. Havoc se leva et me donna la montre, me demandant d'aller voir si elle n'était pas dans le cimetière des civils, car le colonel et lui n'avaient pas le temps de le faire. C'est donc avec réticence que je partis avec Alphonse au cimetière. Je savais même pas où il était ce fichu cimetière moi et en plus, il pleuvait des cordes. La nuit commença à tomber et nous tournions à l'intérieur du lieu où reposent les morts. Je commençais à désespérer de la trouver ici quand j'aperçus une forme au sol. La personne leva la tête et je fus rassuré de voir Ariana…

- Hey, tu as vu l'heure ? Tout le monde te cherche !

- Ah… c'est vous… dit elle, le regard perdu sur la tombe qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Enger Gabrielle » pouvait on lire. Al demanda qui était cette personne. Un sourire étrange se tapit sur le visage d'Ari, qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

- Ma mère… je n'ai plus de famille depuis qu'elle est morte…

C'est vrai, les chimères m'avaient parlé de son histoire. Plus de père, plus de frères, plus de mère… Je me sentais étrangement proche d'elle malgré moi. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'aider à se lever. Mon regard s'aventura sur son manteau qui était ouvert et qui laissait apparaître sa… poitrine ? ! Je reculai violemment quand j'aperçus une marque étrange sur elle.

- Ouroboros… Ed… C'est …

- Une homonculus…

Je commençais sérieusement à douter. Toutes les discutions qu'on a eu ensemble à propos de ces monstres et de la pierre philosophale… Était ce un piège pour m'amadouer ? Elle leva des yeux craintifs vers moi et se cacha la poitrine. Elle se mit à trembler, la pluie tombant toujours sur nous. Al mit son bras devant moi, disant qu'il était plus prudent de se reculer. Je pris la montre d'alchimiste et la jetai à ses pieds.

- Je suis quoi à tes yeux Ed… Un monstre ?

- Est ce que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule depuis le début ? T'étais avec eux n'est ce pas ?

J'étais énervé. Une boule de nerf. Ce qui me paru étrange, c'est que pour un homonculus, elle n'essaya même pas de se défendre ou de me tuer.

- Je suis un monstre… un horrible monstre… dit elle en baissant la tête.

C'est quoi ça encore ? Une ruse pour me tromper ? Mais j'y pense. Les chimères sont aussi de mèches avec elle ? L'armée serait vraiment corrompue ! Et Mustang ? ! Elle aurait pu le tuer lui aussi !

- C'est même pas la question d'être un monstre ou pas! Comment t'as pu te jouer de nous comme ça ?! J'te faisais confiance merde !

- Ed ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas l'énerver !

- J'm'en tape ! Qu'elle vienne !

Choquée. C'était le mot qui me paraissait le mieux approprié quand je vis le visage de l'homonculus en face de moi. Elle pleurait… littéralement… Pourquoi ? Pas pour ce que je venais de lui dire quand même ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, la secouant de droite à gauche, les larmes volant aux quatre vents. Autre chose me traversa l'esprit : un homonculus pouvant utiliser l'alchimie ? Trop flippant !

- Aide-moi Edward… supplia-t-elle.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Vas voir tes potes homonculus !

- Ed ! Arrête-toi. Tu vois bien que…

- Je les hais ! Tous ! Les militaires, les homonculus… je ne veux pas le voir ! Il va… Il va encore…

- Ari… ? fit Alphonse.

La pluie battait encore plus fort. Alphonse s'avança pour voir Ariana de plus près, la toucha. Elle ne faisait rien que sangloter. Vraiment bizarre, je n'ai jamais vu d'homonculus se conduire de la sorte… J'aurais presque de la peine pour elle… Et puis, qui est ce « il » ? Que lui est il arrivé ?

- Ariana … - commença Al – Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger. Ce que j'entendis me glaça le sang.

- Il… il est entré… en moi sans que je sois d'accord… je crois…, parvient elle à nous dire.

- Entré… en toi ? Tu veux dire que…

- Tu as été… Oh merde… soufflais-je.

Pour une homonculus, ne savait-elle pas se défendre ? Autre question : était-ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Et Mustang ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ? Son comportement étrange de la journée s'expliquait parfaitement alors. D'ailleurs, le colonel voulait que je la lui ramène non ?

- Aller… y a… Mustang qui te cherche avec Havoc.

- Je… je veux pas rentrer… L'autre sait où j'habite… dit elle péniblement.

Je regardais ma montre qui affichait 18h30. Il était tard et ça serait long de retourner au QG, surtout dans l'état émotionnel de l'homonculus. Al proposa, malgré que je sois contre, de la ramener avec nous à l'hôtel, sous prétexte de l'avoir sous l'œil. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Une fois à l'hôtel, Al lui PRÊTA un de mes t-shirt et alla se doucher, alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Ce qui me choqua tout d'abord, c'est cette marque entre ses seins qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de toucher ou de cacher dès qu'elle passait devant un miroir. Bien entendu, pour son intimité, je ne la regardais pas trop, me retournant quand même pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Après, un petit interrogatoire s'imposait. Alphonse s'assit sur le même lit qu'elle et moi en face.

- Est ce que tu étais une homonculus quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Non… ce n'est que très récent… Les homonculus n'ont pas de parents… Ils sont créés…

- Comment ça récent, demanda Al. Tu veux dire que t'étais humaine puis après homonculus ?

- C'est ça… J'ai jamais voulu devenir cette chose…

Ca c'était étrange. Je ne savais pas que les homonculus pouvaient être créés à partir d'humains.

- Comme ça… On t'a forcé ?

- Oui…

Elle toucha sa marque.

- J'ai jamais voulu devenir cette chose, répéta-t-elle. Seul Aki et Nala, en plus de vous, êtes au courant…

- Faudrait informer le colonel Mustang quand même, fit Al.

- Nan ! Il ne doit pas savoir sinon il le tuera pour se venger !

- Mais qui Ariana ?!

Son visage se crispa en une grimace. De la peur ? Mais qui, qui… ?! Alphonse la prit par les épaules et lui demanda de nous dire qui lui avait fait ça.

- C'est… c'est… Envy… lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, sanglotant encore. Alors c'était Envy le fautif ? Bah ça…

- Al… Va appeler le colonel pour lui dire qu'Ariana dort ici ce soir…

- Euh… Ed ? Ca va ?

- Dépêche un peu. On n'a pas toute la journée.

- O… ok…

Je regardais le Black Alchemist, complètement effondrée sur mon lit. Je m'approchai et posai les mains sur son dos courbé, la rassurant. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule et je la comprenais : à part Mustang, elle n'a personne d'autre. Peu à peu, ma colère retombait. En contemplant les traits crispés de son visage, mon cœur se serra. Elle était peut être notre ennemie, mais en cet instant, je ne ressentais qu'une chose envers elle: de la pitié. D'ailleurs, que devrais-je dire au Colonel sur la condition de la jeune fille? Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas content, furieux ouai!

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Pas la peine de le répéter je crois... On aura tous comprit que Full Metal Alchemist n'est pas à moi XD. Mais si sa créatrice pouvait pour Noël me laisser Edward ou Envy, je suis pas contre ^^.

**Auteur: **Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir.**  
**

**Note 1: **Je tiens à remercier la personne qui c'est proposée pour être ma Bêta: CrasyNight. Elle passe un temps incroyable à s'occuper de la relecture, des fautes et à noter les améliorations possible... Quel travail! Alors un grand merci pour elle!**  
**

**Note 2:** Mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, je pense que vous avez quelque peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi le père d'Ariana, étant un Ishbal, a fait la guerre contre son peuple. Patience. Chaque chose en son temps. Tout sera expliqué plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^.

**Note 3:** Je pense qu'une petite indication concernant les changements de points de vues s'impose. Il sera matérialisé pa des " XXXXX ". Bien sur, pour ne pas vous brouillez, j'indiquerais avant le début du chapitre qui parlera; par exemple:

" PDV machin

**XXXXXX**

PDV truc "

**Note 4:** Je tiens à te remercier Mustard Girl pour ta reveiw car je ne peux le faire directement. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Akira. C'est sur, il apparaît beaucoup plus que Nala dans les chapitres.

Assez bavarder, place à la lecture!

**Nous sommes du point de vue d'Edward pour ce chapitre.**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Proposition.**

J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je bougeais dans mon sommeil jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose sur moi. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je tapote, sens une touffe de cheveux. Je lève une paupière, puis la deuxième. Il faisait jour. J'essaye de me lever, mais le poids sur moi est toujours là… Et ça bouge en plus ! Je redresse la tête et vois… Je vois Ariana la tête sur mon torse !

- Bonjour Nii-san.

- Al ? Tu… Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait là ? ?

- Euh, c'est toi qui lui as dit qu'elle pouvait rester dormir…

- Ah…

Bah oui, j'avais oublié. Même si pour moi, oublier est difficile. Mais bon, on pouvait pas être excellent partout. Posant délicatement la tête de l'endormie sur le sommier, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Quand je pense qu'elle était une homonculus martyrisée par Envy, ça me laissait perplexe. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait ça ? Ça ne rimait à rien ! Et puis Ariana… Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me tuer comme tous les autres ? Ok ok. Je sais, en partie à cause d'Envy. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas lui ressembler. Mais… Si ça se trouve, elle avait refusé de voir les autres tarés sous le coup de la colère, et elle s'apprêtait maintenant à me liquider. C'est que je deviens paranoïaque moi… Nan, je suis prudent, voilà tout. Après cette jolie introspective, je me redirigeais vers la chambre où je trouvais Ari en train de parler avec Alphonse. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle se leva brusquement.

- Bonjour Edward…

Whoua… C'est quoi cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux… Je le sens pas trop là…

- Je… Je voudrais … Je voudrais t'offrir mes services en gage de remerciement pour hier soir !

Mais, c'est quoi ça ?! Je suis perdu… Pourquoi… ? Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait très sérieuse en plus. Était-ce une ruse pour garder un œil sur moi ? Au quel cas, il fallait que je me méfie. On ne sait jamais ce que les homonculus auraient pu lui dire et lui demander de faire. Je posais mes mains sur les hanches et fronçais les sourcils. Elle baissa la tête et regarda Alphonse. Celui-ci hocha du casque et me regarda à nouveau.

- Et pourquoi ça ? dis-je.

- Bah… C'est que… C'est pour te remercier pour hier soir…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais, j'ai pas trop la confiance facile et puis, tu es quand même une de mes ennemis maintenant. Qui sait quel coup tordu tu vas faire une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, comme choquée par mes propos. J'allais quand même pas accepter! Surtout que dans le cas présent, je ne voyais pas trop comment elle pourrait m'aider... Ok, c'était une Alchimiste d'état. Ok, elle avait les mêmes connaissances que moi. Mais le hic dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle doit certainement être surveillée par les autres gugusses de son « sang », c'est à dire, si vous n'avez pas compris, les homonculus.

- Je comprends… fit-elle avant de prendre son manteau.

Elle passa à côté de moi, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle attendait exactement de moi mais elle semblait déçue et poussa un long soupir en sortant. Je sentis Alphonse se rapprocher de moi d'un pas vif. Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais par terre, la tête en bas.

- Mais Al ! Tu fous quoi là !

- T'es pas cool Nii-san ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une dette envers elle !

- De quoi tu me parles encore ? !

- Elle nous a sauvé de Scar le mois dernier ! Baka Nii-san !

Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ça aussi. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la remercier. Et ça m'était sorti de la tête. J'avais plus important à faire depuis peu, étant en train de chercher à droite et à gauche des infos sur la pierre philosophale. Mais, pourquoi dire que c'est une « dette » ? Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre ! Et puis, je vois mal le fait d'être gentil ou cool avec Ariana. Je n'avais pas confiance en sa proposition et puis c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur mes faits et gestes. Al sortit en trombe de la chambre d'hôtel, sûrement dans le but de retrouver Ariana. Mais quel idiot parfois. Il est trop gentil et c'est ce qui va le perdre si ça continue. Regardant par la fenêtre, je vois l'armure qu'était mon frère en train de trottiner derrière Ariana.

- Al… Il ne faut pas…

Il est trop naïf. Que faire pour qu'il se méfie d'elle. Il ne faudrait pas oublier cet Envy qui m'a carrément agressé dans le laboratoire numéro 5: c'est louche tout ça. Par contre, quelque chose m'échappe encore…. Si ce que nous a raconté Ariana sur son agression est vrai, je me demande vraiment ce qui a poussé Envy à faire ça. Étant du même « sang », je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en serait pris à elle. Oh mince ! Faut que j'aille à Centrale sinon le Colonel de mes fesses va encore trouver une bonne occasion pour me chambrer. Une fois ma veste sur le dos, je partis au bureau de l'autre impuissant. Il doit aussi se demander si Ariana va bien. Après tout, je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier soir. Courage Ed ! Tu vas bien trouver le moyen de lui annoncer qu'Ariana n'est pas celle qu'il croit. Deviendrais-je gentil moi ? Nan. C'est pour le pays que je fais ça, nullement par gaieté de cœur. Une fois devant la bâtisse, je me dirigeais vers mon objectif, à savoir Mustang. Je savais très bien, parfaitement même, qu'Ariana m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à l'autre brun, sûrement par peur de le décevoir ou qu'il la déteste, ce que je doutais fort venant de Mustang. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas le prévenir. Je toquai et entrai quand on me le demanda. Je saluais les personnes présentes à savoir Havoc, le lieutenant Hawkeye et Mustang ; et me postai devant le bureau du Colonel.

- Salut Edward, me fit Havoc à la fenêtre avec une cigarette entre les doigts.

- 'lut.

Le Colonel leva la tête vers moi en souriant, l'air noir.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas profité d'Ariana cette nuit ?

- Vous me prenez pour qui espèce d'obsédé ?! Je suis pas fou merci !

- Calme-toi Edward. C'était une simple question, me dit Havoc qui avait terminé sa clope.

- Je suppose que Ari est avec toi vu que tu…

- Nan, elle n'est pas avec moi. D'ailleurs, je dois vous parler Colonel, dis-je, le regard braqué sur celui du brun.

- Et bien vas-y.

- En privé, si possible.

D'un revers de la main, Mustang congédia ses subordonnés. Havoc me tapota l'épaule et s'éclipsa avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Une fois ceux-ci dehors et la porte fermée, le Flame Alchemist posa les coudes sur le bureau et les mains sous le menton.

- Et bien ?

- C'est au sujet d'Ariana.

- Je m'en doute.

Il semblait agacé. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot. Intéressant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- Je vous mets en garde : ça va pas être facile à avaler ce que je vais vous dire.

- Bon dis-moi, je verrais après.

- Comme vous voulez… Donc, j'ai trouvé Ariana sur la tombe de sa mère, complètement trempée et à moitié habillée en plus…

Il releva le menton.

- Ensuite, elle ne me semblait pas très bien. Je me suis approché pour voir son visage et j'ai remarqué un signe étrange entre ses… ses seins… Je vous préviens ! Si vous faites le moindre commentaire, j'arrête tout de suite !

Il pouffa. De toute façon, je lui aurais dit quoi qu'il arrive, avec ou sans commentaires de sa part. Ayant l'accord de l'autre pour continuer, je lui racontais ce que m'avait dit le Black Alchemist sur son agression, sa transformation en homonculus et bien entendu… je n'ai pas donné l'identité de l'agresseur. Le brun ne dit rien. Absolument rien.

- Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?

Oh mais quel tact ! Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Le brun fixait ses papiers posés sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il valait mieux le laisser seul un petit moment. Quand je fus devant la porte, le Colonel m'appela.

- Oui ?

- M… Merci de me l'avoir dit… Je tâcherais de lui en parler dès que je la sentirais prête. En attendant, tu peux garder un œil sur elle ?

- Je… J'ai déjà fait du baby-sitting hier soir. Ça m'intéresse pas trop de me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement me tuer, si vous suivez ma pensée.

- Je vois…

Le sentant peu rassuré, je dévoilais ma dernière carte :

- Mais si ça peut vous être utile, Alphonse est avec elle. Je ne crois pas qu'elle est un grief contre lui.

Il souffla et je partis. Je descendis les grandes marches du hall pour tomber nez à nez avec les chimères Nala et Aki. Le berger Allemand me tira la manche, sûrement pour que je le suive. Une fois dehors et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, le chat parla.

- Alors ? Comment elle va ?

- Vous en discuterez avec son tuteur. Trop la flemme de tout redire.

Aki grogna.

- Dis-nous au moins si elle va bien, j'te demande pas une biographie…

- Pas bien du tout.

- Tu ne pourrais pas veiller sur elle un petit moment ? demanda Nala.

- Encore ?! Mais j'en ai marre moi !

- Arrête de te plaindre Edward Elric ! On te demande un tout petit service ! Pas la Lune !

Les chimères s'étaient rapprochées dangereusement de moi. Je ne les aimais pas spécialement et mes doutes les concernant se confirmèrent de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Nala me supplia de surveiller le Black Alchemist au moins une journée. Si je n'acceptais pas, ces deux-là ne me lâcheraient pas d'une semelle. Obligé de dire oui. Encore aurait-il fallu que je sache où la trouver. J'ai que ça à foutre tiens ! C'est bon ! J'y vais… ! Le truc, c'est de trouver une armure géante (non pas par rapport à moi particulièrement ! Je n'ai pas fini de grandir !), Ariana ne serait pas loin. Demandant aux passants mon chemin, certains me dirent que oui, ils avaient vu une armure accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Demandant aux passants mon chemin, certains me répondirent qu'ils avaient vu une armure accompagnée d'une fille aux cheveux noirs partir en direction du cimetière. En route vers le cimetière alors. Me rappelant vaguement du chemin à suivre, j'en profitais pour analyser les environs, peu habitué à aller dans cette direction. Non pas que je n'aimais pas les cimetières mais cette partie de la ville m'était inconnue. Ah, voilà ce foutu cimetière. Une armure géante, pas de doute : c'était Alphonse. Je m'approchai discrètement pour écouter leur discussion.

- Ta maman était très gentille, fit Ariana.

- Oui. On a fait pleins de trucs avec elle quand on était petit avec Ed. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'aimait le plus de nous deux…

- J'aurais aimé la connaître…

La voix du Black Alchemist était assez basse quand il prononça cette phrase. Triste ? Moi non mais Ariana si. De quoi ? Les souvenirs de sa mère peut-être. D'après les chimères, la fin de la vie de cette femme avait été pénible. Les médicaments qu'ont lui donnaient ne faisaient pas d'effet et son cas empirait très vite, si bien qu'elle succomba à sa maladie . Je pense que si le colonel n'avait pas été là pour soutenir Ariana, elle serait sûrement au quatrième dessous.

- Et ta mère ? Elle était comment avec toi ? demanda Al très intéressé.

- Ma mère ? Bah… Elle a été gentille quand mon père est parti se battre contre les Ishbals mais quand on nous a appris son décès, elle est partie en dépression. Mes frères et moi n'avons rien pu faire.

- Oh… Pardon…

- Nan ! T'inquiète pas Al ! C'est la vie c'est tout, dit-elle en battant des bras devant elle. J'ai Roy maintenant, sans oublier Akira et Nalaska.

- Akira et Nalaska ? ?

L'alchimiste sourit à mon frère.

- Ce sont les vrais noms de Nala et d'Aki. Ça va plus vite de les appeler comme ça.

- Héhé.

Comme c'est touchant… On s'en tape sérieux ! Sans prendre garde, j'éternuais alors qu'une poussière me caressait le nez. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le bruit quand je me levais. Ariana baissa la tête et commença à partir quand Al la retint à son niveau.

- Ari… T'en vas pas.

- …

Le regard de la jeune fille aux yeux rouges était brillant, voir larmoyant. Je dis ça parce que j'ai vu une larme couler sur sa joue. Nullement déstabilisé par la scène, je m'approchais d'Ari, confiant de ma réplique suivante :

- Je sais pas ce que tu cherche exactement. Je suis même pas sûr si ce que je vais te dire est la meilleure solution, mais je pense que toi et moi, on pourrait faire une bonne équipe. Si ta proposition tient toujours.

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, surprise par ce que je venais de dire. Même moi je suis surpris ! Moi qui avais dit non quelques heures auparavant… Enfin bref. Me montrant toute sa joie et sa gratitude, elle me sauta dans les bras. Je-suis-pas-du-tout-ha-bi-tué-à-ça….

- Merci Edward… souffla t-elle avant de se reculer.

- De… de rien… Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Edo-sama.

Gnié ? Pardon ? Edo-sama ? Mais c'est que ça me plaît bien ça ! Je l'aime de plus en plus la petite Ari. Souriant à pleines dents, je décrétais mon ordre : chercher des informations sur la pierre philosophale. Bah oui, n'est-ce pas é-vi-dent ? Me servirais-je d'elle? Nan... C'est elle qui m'a proposé ses services. Je n'ai donc aucun remords à avoir. La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit en courant. Al me regarda en biais, soufflant de toute son âme.

- T'es pas sérieux de l'embarquer là-dedans Nii-san ? C'est notre quête, pas la sienne...

- C'est une homonculus. Elle doit savoir des trucs, comme Envy.

- Mais quel opportuniste celui-là ! T'es pas croyable Ed… Et puis, elle n'est qu'à moitié homonculus.

- Oui oui…

Au moins ça, c'était fait. On allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose : dormir par exemple ? Ou bien manger ? Oui, manger ça serait bien ! J'ai rien avalé depuis que je suis parti de l'hôtel. Ah lala… Nous quittâmes le cimetières quand Havoc se présenta à nous. Apparemment, le Colonel voulait me voir.

**J'espère que ça vous à plus.  
**

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou..? Je peux entrer? Oui?

Super! Alors bonjour à tous et merci de suivre les aventures d'Edward, d'Alphonse, de Roy et d'Ariana!

J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques vétérans à poursuivre cette histoire. Merci à vous! Vous me faites vivre ! Je suis sûre maintenant que je n'écris pas pour du beurre... X.X

Il faudrait aussi dire merci à CrazyNight qui corrige cette fiction. Dieu sait qu'elle y travaille durement! Merci Crazy! Heureusement qu'elle est avec nous! Gros bisous à toi!**  
**

**Alors, pour ce chapitre, nous sommes du point de vue d'Ariana.  
**

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Le Devil's Nest.**

Bon, Edward m'avait demandé de chercher des informations sur la pierre philosophale. Je veux bien mais par où commencer ? Les endroits malfamés peut-être… C'était un peu stéréotypé de penser que les endroits avec d'étranges personnes seraient des nids à informations mais c'était vrai ! Les bars pour commencer en étaient un très bon exemple. Cherchons un peu… J'errais dans les rues de Central, scrutant chaque coin de celles-ci, espérant trouver quelque chose. Mais rien, nada… Je désespérais de trouver quoi que ce soit de valable dans cette ville «trop parfaite ». Bah ouais, le taux de criminalité ici était en chute libre et il régnait une répression très forte pour tout ce qui concernait les délits… Bien entendu, tout cela était remonté en flèche grâce à Scar. Bon bah, je vais rentrer alors… Verrais ça demain… Une fois sur le pas de la porte de mon appartement après deux heures de marche, j'entrai et entendis la voix du Colonel mêlée à celle d'une autre personne. A ma montre, il n'était que 13h. Ça ne pouvait pas être une femme que mon tuteur « super attentif et consciencieux de bien faire mon éducation » aurait ramené. Aki vint me voir, les sourcils levés.

Y'a ton prince charmant qui parle avec Royounet.

- Mon… quoi ?

- Vas voir, dit le chien avant de partir dans le salon.

Royounet… J'avais oublié qu'Aki aimait bien chambrer Roy par ce petit surnom. Une fois mes bottes enlevées très lentement car j'étais atteinte depuis peu d'une flemmagite aiguë, je me dirigeais vers le salon.

- Edo-sama ? fis-je surprise de voir le blond chez moi.

- Oui, c'est re-moi, fit Edward.

Il était là, assis sur mon canapé, une tasse dans les mains en train de tailler la bavette avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, à savoir son supérieur hiérarchique. Je demandais quelle était la raison de la venue d'Edward ici et il me répondit simplement que c'était pour parler de choses importantes à «cet enfoiré de bâtard de Colonel ». Ce dernier répondit que le «nain de jardin rouge ferait mieux de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas «finir en steak trop cuit ». Le nain de jardin sus nommé afficha un regard noir, d'assassin même, au Colonel pour lui avoir rappelé qu'il n'était pas bien grand pour son âge et s'enfonça le dos dans le canapé. Mais quel boudeur celui-là ! Roy souffla fortement et me regarda.

- Faut lui dire Colonel.

- Facile à dire. Je l'aborde comment le sujet ?

- A vous de voir, dit le Full Metal en souriant.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Le nain jaune se redressa et tapota le bout de canapé libre à côté de lui. C'est non sans réserve que je m'approchais du blond qui me fixait de ses yeux dorés. L'adulte de la maisonnée toussota un coup avant de se placer à côté de moi.

- Hum… Ari… Il faut qu'on parle, fit mon tuteur.

- Oui ?

- Je… je voudrais que tu me dises si tu as des problèmes depuis que tu es à Central.

Si j'ai des problèmes? Pourquoi me demander… Oh ! Je vois… Edward évidemment. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je regardais Edward dans les yeux. Il posa juste sa main sur mon épaule d'un air… triste ?

- Il n'est jamais bon de tout garder pour soi.

- PUTAIN ED !

Il était cinglé ou quoi ? !

- Ari ! Edward m'a tout raconté ! Pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? !

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! Ça ne te concerne pas Roy ! fis-je en hurlant contre lui.

Une vive douleur me traversant de part en part et un point chaud sur ma joue m'avertirent que j'avais été frappée par la main droite de mon tuteur. J'étais littéralement collée sur Edward qui sursauta à mon contact. Quand je redressais la tête, le brun était debout, les yeux braqués sur moi. On aurait dit que…

- Je SUIS TON TUTEUR Ari ! J'ai promis à ta mère de m'occuper de toi et de bien le faire ! Tu n'as pas à m'écarter de tes problèmes comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous !

Il était furieux, très remonté contre moi. Mais c'est que j'avais aucune envie de lui parler de ça… c'était humiliant, traumatisant… J'avais trop peur que Roy me déteste… Et puis, que lui avait dit Edward exactement ? Pas tout j'espère… Si Roy savait qui m'avait… enfin vous avez compris, ça serait une pure catastrophe !

- Ariana Enger, dit le brun d'une voix forte.

Des frissons me parcoururent le corps entier, toujours sur Edward. Puis, Mustang prit une mine plus douce, voire triste lui aussi et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma tête, me caressant les cheveux et soupira.

- Ari… Je ne vais pas te forcer mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises si … Si tout va bien… que la prochaine fois qu'il t'arrive un pépin, que tu viennes m'en parler. Ne reste pas dans ta bulle. Ok ?

- O… oui…

L'adulte me sourit, heureux d'entendre ma réponse. Le garçon coincé derrière moi me tapota l'épaule pour que je me redresse. Une fois ceci fait, Edward prit sa tasse et en bu une gorgée avant de me regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Ooh rien…

Il soupira un long coup avant de finir son breuvage. J'étais vraiment furieuse contre lui pour avoir dit à Roy ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Bon Full Metal, je te la laisse. Faut que je retourne au bureau.

- Mouais. A plus le vioque.

- Sale gamin…

Et c'est magnifiquement que le Flame Alchemist sortit de la pièce en se prenant la porte dans le pif. Edward manqua de s'étouffer en buvant. Heureusement pour lui, Roy ne l'avait pas entendu. Une fois que la porte d'entrée claqua, je frappai des mains et les collai sur le canapé, emprisonnant ainsi Edward. Le blond me regarda avec une pointe d'amusement des les yeux.

- Tu fais quoi exactement Ariana ?

- Et toi ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien.

- C'est ça et moi je suis un ange ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui dire ! Et puis, tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

- Libère-moi et je te dirai.

Si je pouvais le frapper, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, il m'avait quand même aidé hier soir. C'est avec réticence que je le libérais de ses chaînes. Toujours aussi amusé qu'avant, il me fixa dans les yeux, me gênant énormément.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que tu t'étais fait agresser par un obsédé et que tu étais trop chamboulée pour te rappeler son visage. Ah, il sait aussi que tu es une homonculus.

- Quoi ? !

- T'inquiète pas. Il m'a dit que c'est pas ça qui allait changer quoi que soit pour lui. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. J'ai bien peur qu'il finisse comme Monsieur Hughes : un vrai papa gâteau, si tu suis ma logique.

Il baissa la tête en parlant de Maes Hughes. Savait-il pour son décès ? Soufflant péniblement, il se leva et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Scrutant quelque chose dans son regard, je remarquais qu'il avait… Grandi ! Même légèrement, mais il avait grandi !

- Tu verras. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Puis il me fit un grand sourire… Enfin… un sourire de pervers, celui qu'il faisait tout le temps dès qu'il avait quelque chose à dire…

- Au fait. Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant. Qu'est- ce que je pourrais te faire faire…

- Hein ?! Mais ça va pas ?

Me libérant de son joug, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et préparai une valise avec des vêtements. Le blond entra dans ma chambre et s'adossa la porte.

- Tu pars où comme ça ?

- J'ai reçu un ordre de mission il y a peu et je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la faire, jugeant que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait la remplir. Mais maintenant que tu m'as demandé de trouver des informations sur la pierre philosophale, je vais pouvoir concilier ces deux missions.

- Oh la la. Mais t'es pas obligée de partir… Enfin bon, si c'est pour me ramener des infos sur la pierre, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le faire, dit-il en me laissant le passage.

Opportuniste va ! Sacré Edward ! Alphonse m'avait bien dit de me méfier de lui. L'alchimiste me suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as intérêt à fermer la porte en sortant Edo-sama. Les clés sont sur le buffet du salon.

Et je partis. Prenant le rapport de mission que l'on m'avait confié, je me dirigeai vers la gare de Centrale à petit pas, entendant des sons étranges venir de mon côté droit, vers le bas. Je baissai les yeux et m'arrêtai.

- Aki ?

- Je viens avec toi. Et n'essaye même pas de discuter.

- Ok… Ok…

Bon super ! Même pas le moyen de rester tranquille ! J'étais sûre à cent pour cent que c'était ce stupide de Colonel d'impuissant la n… mon super tuteur devrais-je dire, qui lui avait demandé de me surveiller pour cette mission. Enfin mission… le mot était fort. Je devais juste aller à Dublith casser la g… Plutôt virer des mecs d'un bar qui faisait trop parler de lui dans cette ville. Pas de quoi se marrer, je dois le reconnaître. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne voulais pas y aller : ça aurait été trop facile ! Mais j'allais pouvoir en profiter pour collecter quelques infos par-ci par-là. Je verrais bien ce que ça donnerait. Une fois dans un train en direction de mon objectif, j'en profitais pour mieux étudier le dossier que l'on m'avait confié.

Nom de la cible : le bar Devil's Nest.

Faits de son étroite surveillance : bagarres de rues et coup de feu.

Sur place : inspecter les lieux sans se faire remarquer et trouver si oui ou non, il y a trafic d'armes ou de drogue, ou encore de femmes.

Bon… Il ne me restait environ deux heures à dormir avant d'aller à ce fameux bar. Je m'assoupis donc pendant ce lap de temps en cauchemardant de la même chose depuis peu : la chose informe qui avait été mon petit frère Alexandre après avoir essayé la transmutation. Je m'étais habituée à ce cauchemar et ne me réveillais plus en sursaut.

- Dublith ! Dublith, criait l'annonceur des gares.

Je descendis du train et me dirigeai tranquillement vers le wagon des animaux. Bah oui, Aki ne pouvait pas rester avec moi dans les cabines. Il descendit à son tour, me suivant à la trace à travers les rues de la ville, en quête d'un hôtel où déposer ma valise avant de faire un repérage du bar. C'était plutôt une ville tranquille. Les gens étaient souriants, les enfants couraient dans les rues sans leurs parents. Après 10 minutes de marche, Aki et moi purent trouver un hôtel qui acceptait les animaux dans les chambres. Bien sûr, je dus payer un peu plus cher qu'une chambre normale en raison de la présence de mon ami à quatre pattes.

Une fois mes affaires posées, Aki et moi nous mettions en route pour le fameux Devil's Nest. Déjà, le nom m'intriguait mais plus je me rapprochais de l'endroit, plus une présence se faisait sentir.

- C'est une aura homonculus ou c'est moi qui rêve ? fit doucement le berger allemand.

- Nan, tu as raison. C'est bien une aura homonculus là-bas.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrai dans le bar, très surveillé. Il fallut que je dise aux deux gardes postés devant que j'avais, je me cite «plein d'argent que j'avais hérité de mes parents et qu'il fallait que je me bourre la gueule ». C'est là qu'ils m'ont laissée entrer avec Aki, qui ne disait rien avant d'entrer entièrement dans le bar. Il fut surpris de voir si peu de lumière, quelques filles qui dansaient sur un podium et beaucoup d'alcool. J'avais vu bien pire, croyez-moi ! C'est pas ça qui allait me choquer ! Il me semblait que la présence que nous ressentions était dans le Devil's Nest, quelque part à droite du bar. Je m'installais avec mon chien à mes pieds à un tabouret et m'accoudais au bar, demandant un Scotch. Ne soyez pas surpris. Voyant Roy boire tout le temps, j'avais pris l'habitude de boire avec lui, donc ça ne me faisait plus rien du tout. Le barman m'apporta la boisson en me regardant d'un drôle d'œil. J'entendis Aki grogner à l'approche de deux personnes derrière moi.

- Hey petite. C'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, fit un homme.

- Comment ça ce fait qu'une mineure ait pu rentrer, dit un homme à la voix plus grave.

Pivotant sur le siège tout en buvant, j'arrêtais mon regard sur les deux inconnus. L'un des deux hommes était plus grand, les cheveux blancs avec une queue de cheval très basse et une musculature imposante. L'autre portait les cheveux noirs et courts, le visage beaucoup plus fin que son compagnon.

- J'ai juste parlé d'argent à claquer et ils m'ont laissés entrer.

- Faudrait leur expliquer deux trois trucs après, fit le grand.

- Roa, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas. Ils t'écouteront certainement plus que moi, fit le petit. Bon maintenant, descends de là qu'on te raccompagne à la porte.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Aki grogna quand l'un d'eux dirigea son bras dans ma direction. Le petit aux cheveux noirs regarda attentivement le chien, fronçant les sourcils et parut surpris en me regardant ensuite.

- Hey, Dolchatte… Ça ne va pas ?

- C'est… C'est… C'est… répondit l'autre.

Aki leva la tête vers moi et souffla profondément.

- Ari. On est repéré.

- Et merde… soufflais-je en terminant mon verre.

Les deux hommes se reculèrent vivement de moi et je descendis du tabouret. Le grand me regarda avec insistance et se pencha vers son ami, qui partit. Je le suivis des yeux avant de me reporter sur l'autre qui me faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce que le fameux Black Alchemist vient faire dans le coin ?

- Je viens arrêter, s'il y a quelque chose à arrêter, un prétendu trafics d'armes ou de drogue ou bien encore de femmes.

- Les militaires sont vraiment tous de chieurs.

- Ça, il faut le reconnaître. Ils sont aussi cons les uns que les autres, dis-je en riant.

L'homme me regarda, un peu interrogé par ma réplique. J'écoutais très attentivement le bruit ambiant, s'estompant progressivement, les gens quittant la salle, d'autres s'agglutinant autour de nous. Je tournais la tête quand ledit Dolchatte se pointa avec une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds.

- Ça te dérange si on t'attaque à deux ? me lança le brun en désignant son pote posté devant moi.

- Non. Allez-y. Je vous attends. Aki, pousse-toi s'il te plaît.

Une fois le chien partit se mettre de côté, le petit brun fonça vers moi. D'un mouvement d'alchimie, je fis apparaître un mur dans lequel il s'encastra. On entendit juste un « BOUM » suivit d'un « AIE ». Entendant les pas du grand blanc se rapprocher, je sortis mon arme à feu et tirai dans sa jambe gauche. Nullement déstabilisé par ce tir, c'est avec une massue qu'il m'aplatit le crâne, m'envoyant dans le mur d'en face. Je sentis tous les os de mon crâne se disloquer les uns des autres, me donnant une migraine du tonnerre. Complètement amorphe…

- Merde Roa, t'es allé trop fort ! Tu l'as tuée !

- Oh pas grave. Ce n'est pas un Alchimiste d'état en moins qui va faire la différence.

- Bon on fait quoi du corps ? fit une femme.

- Je ne sais pas Martel. On l'enterre derrière le bar ?

- Dolchatte… C'est pas sérieux…

- Fallait y penser avant de lui éclater le crâne ! Regarde ! Y a de la cervelle partout !

Et merde… c'est la première vie que j'utilise en tant qu'homonculus. J'ai vraiment bien fait de pas faire cette mission à la con tout de suite. J'aurais vraiment pu mourir pour de bon. Bougeant un bras, puis le deuxième pour me retrouver debout, des éclairs bleus passèrent autour de moi, reformant une partit de mon corps abîmé. Aki vint se placer à mon côté droit.

- Désolé Aki, je crois que j'ai grillé ma couverture.

- Pas grave. De toute façon, ils nous avaient reconnus.

Les membres du Devil's Nest firent silence en me regardant. Aki renifla l'air ambiant. La présence que nous avions ressentie avant d'entrer se rapprochait de nous, encore 5 mètres … encore… 1 mètre… Je regardais à présent la silhouette noire d'un homme dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

- Boss ! C'est un alchimiste d'état, cria la seule femme présente.

- Tiens donc, fit l'homme en noir.

Homonculus… S'en était un, j'en étais sûre maintenant. Mais, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que je m'imaginais : Assez grand, cheveux noirs très court, veste noire sans manches à moumoute et le reste tout noir aussi. Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'est qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'on y voyait comme dans une pelle ici.

- Pourquoi mon bar est tout dégueulasse ? Y a du sang partout. Et mon mur… Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ?

- Oui Boss. Elle ne voulait pas partir alors…

Un sourire découpé jusqu'aux oreilles se manifesta sur le visage du Boss du bar.

- Je n'aime pas frapper les femmes, ce qui est dommage dans le cas présent.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas que les homonculus avaient des principes, fis-je.

Les sourcils de l'homme se levèrent.

- Surpris ?

- Un peu. Comment une morveuse sait ça ? Vous lui avez parlé de mon secret ?

- Nan Boss ! Mais…

Le Roa s'approcha de son chef et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Le propriétaire du bar sourit de plus belle et commença s'avancer vers moi.

- Je crois pouvoir faire une exception pour toi. Vu que t'es aussi une homonculus. C'est marrant que vous ayez mis tout ce temps pour me retrouver.

- Hein ? De quoi ? ?

Retrouver quoi ? Pourquoi il veut se battre contre moi ? Je lui ai rien fait !

- Je ne veux pas me battre moi ! Et puis pourquoi les autres en auraient après vous ? J'ai rien avoir avec tout ça, dis-je en me reculant.

L'homme s'arrêta à 2 mètres de moi, Aki entre nous deux. Il considéra un instant le chien avant de se refocaliser sur moi. Son sourire disparut en un éclair.

- Euh… T'es pas là pour moi ?

- Mais pourquoi faire ? ! A la base, j'étais sensée surveiller ce bar sans me faire repérer ! Mais tes amis sont venus m'emmerder ! Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi les autres te chercheraient. Je n'étais même pas au courant de ton existence…

- Tu veux pas me tuer alors ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais…

Le type enleva ses lunettes et je pus admirer à la fois ses yeux violets et sa marque de l'Ouroboros.

- Pourquoi es-tu pourchassé par les autres ?

- Parce que j'ai quitté le clan. Depuis ils me cherchent, ou pas.

- Oh…

Bah alors ça… Un homonculus qui part de son propre grès, intéressant. Ça voudrait dire que, soit il ne pouvait pas les supporter, soit il avait d'autres projets. Pour être honnête, j'étais soulagée de ne pas à avoir à me battre avec lui… et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

* * *

Je tiens à dire que ce sera toujours Greed qui annoncera le plan des Homonculus aux frères Elric. Ne vous inquiétez pas. (si y en a qui s'inquiète bien sûr...).

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas une seconde, j'y répondrais.

Ah au fait, bonne année ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello les n'amis!

Désolé pour le retard mais il y avait tellement de chose à faire, le bac blanc à préparer... Ouin, j'aime pas le bac blanc XD.

Je remercie encore CrazyNight pour avoir corriger mon chapitre. Je crois qu'on ne le dit jamais assez, mais les Bêta son vraiment important pour le bon déroulement d'une fiction ^^.**  
**

**Nous sommes toujours du point de vue d'Ariana**

**CHAPITRE 10 : Secret révélé.**

« Bah alors ça… Un homonculus qui part de son propre gré, intéressant. Ça voudrait dire que, soit il ne pouvait pas les supporter, soit il avait d'autres projets. Pour être honnête, j'étais soulagée de ne pas à avoir à me battre avec lui… et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »

- Bon… Je fais quoi de toi la mouflette ? demanda l'homme en noir.

- Mouflette ? Attention à ce que tu dis «machin ».

- J'ai un nom la mouflette. Je m'appelle Greed.

- Moi c'est Ariana. Pas enchantée.

De même, la mouflette.

On pourrait dire que ce Greed était en quelque sorte mon «grand frère », bien plus que Pride ou encore Envy. Quoi que Wrath était bien plus vieux que les trois autres. Bon, peu importe. Le fait est qu'il commençait à me taper sur le système le gars à m'appeler «la mouflette ». Greed me regardait d'un air… intéressé.

- Tu ne fais pas partie du groupe des sept pêchés capitaux si je ne m'abuse. Qu'est-ce que le père a eu comme idée de fabriquer un homonculus pareil…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment une homonculus. Je ne le suis qu'à moitié. Et heureusement ! Je ne veux aucune parenté de quel genre que ce soit avec Envy !

- Je crois qu'on va s'entendre toi et moi. Je ne peux pas supporter cet avorton non plus !

Une poignée de main et je pus boire le reste du bar à moi toute seule. Mais non je rigole ! J'ai eu le droit qu'à de l'eau citronnée… Ce qui me surprit dans mon comportement, c'est le fait que je ne voulais pas avoir de liens particuliers avec Envy alors que d'un côté, cette espèce de palmier m'attirait comme un papillon autour d'un feu. Alors que Greed, comme je l'avais supposé précédemment était parti de son plein gré car il avait d'autres projets…

- Et quels sont ces projets ?

- La Vie éternelle.

Je battis des cils, interloquée. Vite : autre question…

- Euh… Et pourquoi ?

- Je cherche la gloire, le pouvoir, posséder les femmes, être reconnu, avoir tout ce que je désire ! On ne m'appelle pas l'Avarice pour rien ! Mouahahaha !

Super… Encore un fou mégalomane. Comme si Roy ne suffisait pas… Les hommes. Tous les mêmes.

- Et toi ? T'es là pour ?

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit.

- Ah oui… Tes trucs d'investigations militaires à la con…

« A la con » ? On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Mais il fallait reconnaître que dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort : je me serais bien passée – comme mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes – de me retrouver dans un tel endroit sombre, puant l'alcool et le tabac, sans parler des filles qui se trémoussaient un peu plus loin… répugnant… L'homme se leva de son tabouret, s'étira de tout son long en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. A quoi ça pouvait lui servir dans un endroit pareil ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

- Bon, mademoiselle, la sortie est de ce côté. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Il partit seul vers les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Je le suivais du regard, nullement intéressée par sa proposition. Il s'arrêta, voyant que je ne le suivais pas. Toujours sur mon tabouret, je sirotais mon eau citronnée tandis que Greed revenait vers moi.

- Quoi ? dis-je d'un ton détaché. Tu pensais peut-être que je n'allais pas faire mon boulot pour tes beaux yeux quand même.

- Non mais au moins bouger ton cul vers la sortie, tu aurais pu.

Levant un sourcil, je posai mon verre et regardai un instant Aki qui renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Mon chien était tout aussi d'accord que moi sur la question : nous devions faire notre job même si la perspective de me mettre un autre homonculus à dos ne me plaisait guère. L'autre se gratta la tête en regardant ma chimère de compagnie.

- J'ai pas trop envie de me prendre le bec avec une môme qui se prend pour une militaire chevronnée alors, si tu pouvais dégager d'ici, ça serait bien.

- Comment ça une môme ! On m'a déjà pris pour un mec mais une môme ! Jamais !

- On se calme la mouflette. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

Akira se mit sur les pattes arrière pour poser sa truffe froide sur ma main. Le contact de son museau humide me fit sursauter. Passant un bref regard sur l'animal, qui tenta en vain par ses yeux de me calmer, un éclair de génie me traversa. Je croyais savoir où voulait en venir Greed. Petit futé ! Reprenant mon calme – même si la « môme » n'était toujours pas passée – c'est toute guillerette que je fixais l'homonculus.

- En m'énervant assez, tu pensais peut-être que j'allais décamper. Raté.

- Quelle emmerdeuse celle-là, cria l'homme qui s'était pris mon mur dans notre précédent combat.

- Du calme Dolchatte. Y'a pas de quoi s'énerver. fit l'Avarice.

Un autre éclair de génie me traversa. Que je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! Et s'il savait quelque chose sur la pierre philosophale ? Au vu de son étroite filiation avec les homonculus – même s'il avait «fuit » le groupe – il pouvait peut être me renseigner.

- Au fait Greed. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur la pierre philosophale par hasard ? dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour appuyer mes dires.

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Finalement, il avait peut être abandonné l'idée de me faire partir de son établissement ?

- Qui te dit que je sais quelque chose ?

- L'intuition féminine sans doute.

- Féminine ? Les seules femmes que je vois ici son actuellement sur le podium là-bas. Toi, tu es une mouflette en mal de sensation forte.

Il avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux que j'en restais coite. Laissant ma bouche entrouverte, Greed me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, l'air amusé.

- Ferme la bouche. Les mouches volent bas ici.

Akira souffla fortement avant de me fixer de ses yeux dorés, l'air agacé. Depuis que j'étais petite, jamais je ne l'avais vu avec cette humeur de chien. J'y pense… c'est un chien. Enfin bon, le Greed en question commençait lui aussi à courir sur le haricot du cabot. A croire que tous les hommes que j'allais rencontrer s'étaient passés le mot. Toujours étant, sa manière mystérieuse de détourner ma précédente question me frappa, me laissant de plus en plus croire qu'il savait quelque chose.

- Détourne pas la question, tête de requin. Je veux mon info, sinon, je casse tout dans la baraque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de poser ce genre d'ultimatum. Mais après mûre réflexion, dans une situation comme celle-ci, entourée par je ne sais quels gugusses et en prime un homonculus au sourire Colgate, je ne voyais pas trop comment j'allais m'en sortir. Ayant remarqué à quel point ce bar lui était cher, le fait même d'envisager la casse le rendrait peut être un peu plus apte à me fournir ce que je demande. Penchant la tête et fermant les yeux, Greed se massa les tempes en un soupir non contenu.

- Je sens que la soirée va être longue si je ne te donne pas satisfaction.

- Gagné. Alors ?

L'avarice posa un coude sur le bar ainsi lui permettant de reposer sa tête. Ce que je pouvais être casse-pieds parfois.

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange de ton information ?

- En plus d'avoir des principes, te voilà à me faire du marchandage.

- Ce n'est pas du marchandage la mouflette, mais de l'échange équivalent. Tu es Alchimiste d'état non ?

Et il pense que l'échange équivalent s'applique une vermine dans son genre ? Mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible de voir des types dans son genre faire des demandes pareilles ! Il se prend pour qui ? Aki remit sa truffe froide sur ma main me sentant bouillir de rage. L'homonculus sourit de plus belle, sachant pertinemment que mes nerfs étaient à vif. Manipulateur qui plus est…

- Alors ? me fit-il.

- Pas question.

- Alors tu peux partir.

Il se leva lentement du tabouret et commença à partir. Aki me sauta dessus, me faisant sursauter. L'animal me tira la manche de veste noire, m'obligeant à descendre de mon perchoir. Suivant le chemin prit par mon «congénère », le chien trottait bien gentiment devant moi, toujours dans ma manche dans sa gueule. Il la lâcha enfin, une fois arrivés derrière l'homonculus. Greed se retourna, surpris par ma présence.

- Quoi ? T'es toujours pas partie la mouflette ?

- NON MAIS TU VEUX QUE JE TE…

- Nous acceptons vos conditions. Nous vous donnerons quelque chose d'équivalent à votre information Pas plus pas moins, est-ce clair ?

Le berger allemand avait parlé. Quel sens de la négoc' mon dieu ! Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le cabot tourna à demi sa tête, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs qui me forçaient au silence des plus religieux. Sur ce coup là, ce chien me le payera un jour. Ce qui était assez surprenant venant d'Akira, c'était le fait qu'il vouvoie Greed contrairement à moi. C'était sûrement pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'homonculus. Son instinct canin peut être ? L'homonculus se pencha au dessus d'Aki, plus pour l'étudier qu'autre chose.

- Et bien ? On révise ses paroles mon garçon ?

- Pfff… Ne commencez pas à jouer avec moi, homonculus. Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarquez, je ne suis pas dans un bon jour. Alors s'il vous plaît, abrégeons.

Sans autre forme de procès, Greed releva le menton pour me regarder. Non, je n'avais aucune objection à faire mis à part le fait que c'est moi qui suis censée mener la barque entre Aki et moi ! Étant donné le regard fulgurant du chien - qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire- il était clair que quoi que je dise, mes paroles ne seraient pas recevables pour Akira. Si Nala savait ça… Si elle avait été là, jamais cela ne se serait produit !

- Bien bien. Pour commencer, je veux que la gamine ne dise rien à propos du bar. C'est vrai qu'on s'est fait remarquer depuis quelques temps et que les vieux du coin inspirent à une vie tranquille, mais sachez que je limite la casse au maximum.

- Entendu. Maintenant l'information sur la pierre philosophale.

- Ah oui… Une minute.

La minute parue plus longue que prévue pour le chien, qui grinçait des crocs, tentant vainement de réprimer un grognement de fatigue. La patience n'était pas son fort pour tout dire. A moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il en fallut de peu pour que je ne décide pas de m'asseoir à même le sol en attendant le bon vouloir de Greed. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir. Se payait-il ma tête ? Non parce que franchement, ça serait bien le genre du bonhomme.

- La composition de la pierre vous intéresserait-elle ?

- On prend, dit sèchement Akira.

Il mit un temps considérable à nous toiser, scrutant Aki qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il paraît qu'un chien aurait mordu un brigand dans le sud de Central tellement fort que ses dents seraient restées collées à la jambe du type. Akira aurait bien pu être ce chien et l'envie ne lui manquait sûrement à cet instant de reproduire en direct live les propos que nous avions entendu.

- La pierre philosophale... Une jolie pierre rouge sang. Et quel sang ! L'ingrédient principal étant des êtres humains vivants, et par centaine… que dis-je, des milliers de vie étant enfermés dans cette petite pierre, il y a de quoi devenir rouge.

Aki se tendit en même temps que moi. Des êtres humains comme… ingrédient… Réduits au simple rang d'ingrédient ? Heureusement que je n'avais rien mangé durant le voyage, je crois que j'aurais tout vomi sur place. Mon estomac en était tout retourné. J'ai dit que j'en avais vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans ma maigre existence mais cela dépassait tout ce que j'imaginais jusque-là. Les fondements de la science s'écroulèrent sous mes yeux.

Et Edward qui allait savoir ça… Sans oublier que c'est moi qui aurais le plaisir de lui annoncer ça. Ô joie ! Lui qui détestait ce genre de chose. Il serait bien du genre à me faire une scène, une crise de nerf Made in Edward Elric comme je fus souvent accoutumée lorsque Roy le taquinait un temps soit peu. Les jours à venir allaient être vraiment longs. Je devrais échafauder un plan pour Ed : je ne pouvais pas lui cacher cette «bombe » et encore moins lui lâcher telle quelle. Un peu de tact tout de même ! Je ne suis pas une Enger Mustang pour rien ! La finesse, ça me connaît un peu… Restait à savoir si j'allais réussir à faire passer la pilule auprès du blond. C'était une autre histoire.

Et puis mon affaire qui n'allait pas avancer à cause de cet échange équivalent de merde ! J'allais dire quoi dans mon rapport du coup ? « Pardon mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'avais fait une promesse au proprio du bar en échange d'une info » ? J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure quand Roy saurait ça. Je pourrais avoir un de ces blâmes sérieux… Marqués au fer rouge sur mon dossier comme «faute professionnelle : n'a pas mené la mission à bien. ». Ah ça… Pas de quoi retirer ma licence d'Alchimiste mais assez pour me rétrograder au niveau de secrétaire et encore, si on a encore confiance en mes compétences… Je finirais peut-être en agent d'entretien ? Je vois ça d'ici. « Attention! The Mop Alchemist to serve you*! » Après le tact, la ruse. Ruser auprès du Colonel n'allait pas être facile non plus. Encore, ruser auprès de Roy le civil, ça passe, mais une fois en uniforme, c'était carrément autre chose. A voir comment procéder…

Cette fois, je m'assis pour de bon au sol. J'étais carrément au bord du gouffre. Mon cerveau se mit en mode veille, me laissant complètement livide. Coincée. J'étais coincée entre mon devoir et cette bombe d'information. Aki, tel une statue de sel, se brisait intérieurement. Je pouvais le vois juste à sa mine dégoûté et complètement perdue. L'homonculus avait fait mouche, cette information valait largement mon silence sur son bar.

- Il lui arrive quoi à la petite ? demanda une voix féminine.

- J'sais pas. Elle doit être sous le choc. Regarde son clebs : tendu comme un arc.

La femme blonde que j'avais vue dans le bar plus tôt dans la journée discutait de mon sort avec Greed. Je n'avais pas le cœur à les écouter que la fatigue des dernières heures me prenait la tête. A croire qu'elle allait exploser… (ce qui fut le cas lors de mon précédent combat, je dois le reconnaître). Me levant lentement, je fixais les personnes devant moi. Remerciant l'homme en noir, Akira et moi sortîmes du bar sans demander notre reste.

Je dus errer environ une heure dehors, espérant me remettre d'aplomb pour mon rapport peu flamboyant. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire à Roy… Un mensonge est simple à faire. Je trouvais que je mentais de plus en plus ces derniers temps et non à mon grand plaisir. Mais, un de plus, un de moins… disons que ce n'était pas ça qui va changer quelque chose dans la balance. Si le paradis existait, je n'en ferais sûrement pas partie.

- Ariana. On devrait peut être rentrer à l'hôtel tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah… Si si. J'arrive.

Je n'avais même pas faim. L'idée même de manger quelque chose me rendait malade. Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Aki s'engouffra le premier à l'intérieur, me demandant si je pouvais appeler Roy maintenant avant qu'il ne parte du QG. Je me dirigeais vers une petite alcôve un peu plus loin où trônait un téléphone sur une tablette. Aki était resté sous prétexte de veiller sur moi. Sacré chien.

_**- Ici le QG de Central j'écoute.**_

- Ariana Enger à l'appareil. Mon matricule est le E230309. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec le Colonel Mustang s'il vous plaît.

_**- Ne quittez pas. Je vous mets en relation.**_

J'avais complètement oublié cette petite musique d'ambiance qui avait le don de m'énerver.

_**- Allô ?**_

- Colonel Mustang, c'est Ari.

_**- Oh Ari ! Tu tombes bien ma petite ! Si tu savais le nombre de choses qui se sont passées ici depuis que tu es partie ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye est une vrai tortionnaire…**_

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous écouter vous plaindre mais pour faire mon rapport.

_**- Comme ça je pourrais faire une pause. Raconte.**_

Enfin l'attention que je mérite. Pas trop tôt. Si je ne l'avais pas stoppé dans son élan, il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures.

- Pour commencer. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant sur le Bar pour le moment. Quand je m'en suis approché pour étudier la structure, il y avait deux trois videurs devant. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps devant au risque de me faire pincer.

Il eut un petit silence très peu rassurant. Je m'étais appliquée à prendre la voix la plus neutre possible pour ne pas l'alerter. Je le sentais, ses yeux noirs posés sur le combiné, prêt à foudroyer… Je doutais fortement que mon mensonge passe. Plus le temps passait, plus j'en étais sûre.

_**- Bon. Que comptes-tu faire du coup ? Il faut pourtant que tu y entres dans ce bar. Tu n'as pas trente mille solutions. Y avait-il une autre sortie ?**_

- Euh… je n'ai pas pensé à regarder.

- _**Ah la la… Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je te mette avec quelqu'un sur cette affaire. **_souffla t-il_._

- Oh ça va hein ! Ce n'est que ma troisième mission hors de Central. Laissez-moi donc le temps de me faire la main.

Il se mit à rire. Se moquerait-il ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ca faisait seulement un an que j'étais devenue Alchimiste d'Etat. Fallait pas pousser non plus mémé dans les escaliers !

-_** Enfin… J'espère juste que les gardes ne t'ont pas reconnu. Sans quoi, ta couverture tombe à l'eau.**_

Ah oui… Ma couverture. Disons que je n'en avais plus. Un truc à ne pas dire en tout cas.

- Autre chose Colonel. Savez-vous où se trouve Edward ?

**_- Le Full Metal ? Il est parti à Rush Valley il me semble._**

- Dommage…

Ça serait certainement mieux de lui parler face à face qu'au téléphone. Enfin bon, mon rapport étant fait, je pouvais aller me coucher.

_**- Ça ne va pas Ariana ?**_

Plus de Ari ? Ça sent mauvais…

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_**- Habituellement, tu es plus causante que ça.**_

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Ça ira mieux après cette nuit.

_**- Hum… Au fait, nous allons être mutés à Central pour de bon ! Fini les allers et retours entre East-City et Central !**_

- Ah quand même ! On va pouvoir arrêter de changer de bureau quand on est à Central !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle qui avait l'air de réjouir Roy. Personnellement, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à mon affectation puisque j'étais déjà sur Central. Mais j'allais pourvoir arrêter les déménagements de toutes leurs affaires entre le QG et la gare, ainsi que les «au revoir » tortueux entre moi et les membres de l'équipe…

- Attendez, ça ne va pas être possible… Jean a une petite amie et …

-_** Je suis déjà au courant. Tant pis pour lui. Une de perdue dix de retrouvées !**_

- Facile de dire ça pour vous. Jean n'est pas un tombeur de la même pointure que vous… dis-je en soufflant.

_**- Jean ? Depuis quand l'appelles-tu ainsi ? s'énerva t-il. J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous hein ?**_

- Mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ?! Nous sommes juste de bons amis lui et moi. C'est Jean qui m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça. Tout le monde d'ailleurs : Kain, Vato, Heymans et même Riza. Soit disant que ça faisait plus détendu.

_**- Je vois. J'imagine que tu vas m'appeler Roy au bureau.**_

- Je ne me permettrais pas. Vous êtes quand même mon supérieur hiérarchique. Pensez qu'à Central, les hauts dignitaires vous voient d'un mauvais œil au vu de votre jeune âge. Ils prendraient mal le fait que je vous appelle par votre prénom.

Personne n'était au courant que Roy était mon père adoptif. Et on se gardait bien de le crier sous tous les toits. Le moindre faux pas et Roy serait mal. On se servirait de moi pour faire pression sur lui et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici serait réduit à néant. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ses problèmes, ça non.

_**- Pas bête. Je remarque que tu commences à être comme moi ma petite Ari. Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu dois te reposer.**_

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous laisser : j'entends votre lieutenant préféré hurler pour que vous vous mettiez au travail.

Il rit à pleins poumons avant de raccrocher. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne jamais nous dire au revoir au téléphone ainsi que de ne pas se tutoyer. Pour simple raison de sécurité. Les lignes sont très peu sûres maintenant. Il ne faut pas attirer l'œil sur nous pour les raisons que j'avais clairement établies ci-dessus. Me tournant vers Aki qui avait attendu bien sagement, nous montâmes dans notre chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

** « l'Alchimiste à la serpillière pour vous servir ! »**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les amis ! Me revoici après une longue, très longue je me suis mise à bosser d'arrache pied sur les prochains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas!

J'ai changé mon image pour la fic! OOuuuiii ! Vous reconnaîtrez Alphonse en armure, Edward eeetttttt... Ariana et Akira ! Ooouuiii !

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et ceux qui la commentent comme par exemple **_Guest _**( super nom ! ), ça fait plaisir que tu sois aussi accro ^^. Alors voilà le chapitre 11 pour te rassasier.

**Point de vue Ariana pour ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 11 : Annonce.**

- Ariana dépêche-toi ! Le restaurant pour le petit déj' va bientôt fermer !

- Oui… J'arrive Aki !

Le réveil fut dur ce matin. J'avais encore cauchemardé mais cette nuit, ce n'était pas la même chose… Je voyais toutes les personnes que je connaissais disparaître dans les flammes et les cris. Puis, sans comprendre, tous les cris convergeaient vers moi en une vague de peur et d'angoisse alors que j'ouvrais la main. Quand j'ai regardé dedans, une pierre rouge et scintillante s'y trouvait. J'ai eu de la peine à me rendormir… Il devait être 9h30 quand Aki put tirer quelque chose de moi. N'ayant rien mangé la veille, le ventre de mon chien ainsi que le mien criaient famine. Nous descendîmes en vitesse avant que la cantine ne ferme.

- Oh mince. Hier, j'ai oublié de demander un truc à Greed.

Je posais mon regard sur mon chien qui rongeait un os. Il leva le museau, hocha la tête et retourna à sa pitance. Finissant vite mon assiette, nous partîmes en trombe de l'hôtel. Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un petit moment et je n'avais pas réussi à la régler de moi-même.

Arrivant devant le Devil's Nest, les mêmes videurs d'hier s'approchèrent de moi.

- Oui c'est encore moi.

- On n'a pas le droit de laisser des mineurs entrer ici. On a reçu des ordres.

- Oh la barbe ! Vous voulez tous me faire chier ou quoi ?!

Ras le bol de faire la gentille ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de me prendre le bec avec ces débiles! Transmutant le sol en corde, celle-ci s'enroula autour des gardes.

- Uruchi ! cria un des types.

- Viens nous aider ! fit un autre.

Akira commença à grogner. Une énorme masse sortie du bar, bien plus grande que la porte. Les types enchaînés sautèrent de joie en l'apercevant. C'était un type bien baraqué avec une espèce de crête sur la tête. Les gens ont de bien drôles de goûts en ce qui concerne les coupes de cheveux. J'ai dit qu'il était grand mais… il doit faire au moins trois fois ma taille ! !

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? demanda le grand.

- C'est la gamine ! Elle nous a attachés ! Trucide-la !

Ils y vont fort. Je ne suis pas une gamine !

- J'adore les gamines. Il paraît que leur peau est tendre.

Je suis larguée… Peau tendre ? Il est cannibale ou quoi ? A y bien regarder, vu les chicots de la bête… On dirait un crocodile. Mais c'est quoi ce type ?!

- Woh. Je veux juste entrer pour parler à Greed. Je ne veux pas consommer cette fois, dis-je désespérément.

La tête de crocodile s'avança vers moi, les bras devant. Esquivant un de ses coups, mon manteau prit cher. Merde ! En plus d'avoir des dents de croco, il a aussi les griffes ! Observant une ouverture dans sa garde, je fonçai vers mon adversaire pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'était quoi ? Tu me chatouilles ?

Euuuh… Ca ne lui avait rien fait ! Une ombre au-dessus de moi me disait que j'allais me prendre une tarte en pleine figure, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Quand je pense que je m'étais moquée de Pride quand il se faisait emmerder par Envy… « La force physique ne fait pas tout ». Mon cul ouais ! J'en aurais bien besoin de force physique ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote…

- Ariana !

Mon chien s'interposa entre mon bourreau et moi, provoquant la stupeur de celui-ci. Il recula d'un pas, comme effrayé. Héhéhéhéhéhéhé… Aurait-il peur des chiens ? Pour un mec qui ressemble à un crocodile, cela me paraissait étonnant. Claquant des mains, les mêmes liens qui entravaient les deux gardes plus loin se formèrent autour de l'homme-crocodile. Heureusement que l'alchimie était là pour m'aider sinon j'étais cuite… Remercions aussi mon chien.

- Bon. Je vais pouvoir entrer alors. Si vous ne voyez aucune objection, je vous laisse.

- Hey !

J'entendais les trois hommes se plaindre de moins en moins à chaque pas que je faisais. Plus je m'engouffrais dans les ténèbres du lieu, plus je sentais que la présence de Greed était pesante. Non pas que j'aie peur de lui mais disons que je n'avais pas confiance. En fait, c'était la même chose pour le reste des homonculus. Passant le pas de l'entrée après les escaliers, la même ambiance qu'hier régnait, comme si mon intervention de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu d'exister. Je regardais de droite à gauche pour voir si des têtes familières apparaissaient.

- Aki. Tu peux me dire si l'un des types à qui nous avons parlé hier est dans la pièce ?

- Attends une minute.

Levant le museau, il se mit à humer l'air. Il tourna la tête vers moi en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Ils ne sont pas ici.

- Bon… soufflai-je. Ça aurait été plus facile de demander aux autres où était Greed… Plus qu'à aller le chercher.

Suivant la trace de l'homonculus, celle-ci m'amena dans un coin reculé du bar, près d'autres escaliers derrière la remise à alcool. Akira monta le premier pour voir si la voie était libre. Une fois le feu vert du berger allemand, je montais jusqu'en haut. Un long couloir s'ouvrait à nous et donnait accès à plusieurs portes en bois. Toujours suivant la trace de Greed, je m'arrêtais devant l'une d'entre elles.

- Tu crois que je devrais toquer avant d'entrer ? demandais-je.

- On n'est pas des rustres non plus.

Avant de poser mes mains sur la porte, des bruits m'alertèrent que Greed, apparemment, n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

- Aaahhhh…. Monsieur Greed…

Plusieurs soupirs parvinrent à mes oreilles. J'étais toute drôle : mon corps refusait de bouger. Et puis, il commençait à faire un peu chaud. Tournant la tête vers mon ami en contre bas, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser… fit l'animal doucement.

J'avais très bien compris à quoi faisait allusion Aki et n'avais pas très envie de suivre les exploits de Greed au lit en direct. Discrètement, nous redescendîmes les escaliers que nous avions empruntés à l'aller. De retour au bar, je m'assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce à l'abri des regards. Ce qu'il fait sombre ici…

- On va l'attendre Ari ?

- Bah oui… Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi sinon ?

Le chien se coucha au sol, soufflant de tout son être. On n'allait pas entrer dans la chambre non plus…

- Je pense que ça risque d'être long. Tu devrais commander quelque chose.

- J'ai pas très soif. On vient de sortir de table je te rappelle…

- Hum… Fait comme tu le sens. Mais tu es casse-pied.

Lui aussi commençait à me taper sur le système. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû le laisser sur le quai de la gare à Central. Bon, faisons un résumé de la situation. Premièrement, les homonculus ne sont pas tous potes, Greed étant un parfait exemple. Secundo, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est une Alice exactement. Lust avait mentionné ce mot sans plus d'explication. Peut être que Greed sait quelque chose là-dessus… Et puis j'y pense mais, le généralissime est un homonculus. Le pays est donc dirigé par ces fous furieux qui se cachent sous terre. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que personne n'a l'air au courant de la véritable nature de King Bradley. Sa pauvre femme. Elle serait éplorée si elle apprenait qu'en plus de son mari, son fils lui aussi était un monstre.

Après presque une heure d'attente, Greed sortit de l'arrière boutique avec une blonde à forte poitrine. « Les seules femmes que je vois ici son actuellement dans mon lit. ». Telles étaient les paroles de Greed à notre dernière rencontre. Les hommes sont tous des porcs ! Aki se leva en même temps que moi et je me dirigeai vers Greed qui était maintenant assis au bar. Je prenais place juste à côté de lui. Un petit moment passa avant qu'il daigne tourner la tête vers moi.

- Quand même. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir amorcer la conversation.

- Encore toi ?

- Désolé de t'importuner une fois de plus, dis-je à moitié peinée. J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser.

Il souffla avant de se tourner vers moi. Il leva un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurais tendance à croire que tu veux me pourrir la vie la mouflette ! On m'a dit que mes gars postés devant la porte se sont fait agresser par une gamine. Tu ne manques pas de culot pour revenir.

- Ahem… Je ne sais même pas si tu peux m'aider.

Toujours son sourire de requin aux lèvres, il retira ses lunettes et se rapprocha de mon visage.

- Je peux toujours essayer. Tu connais la danse. J'te donne l'info et en échange, tu me donnes quelque chose.

- Ouais ouais…

Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais lui donner de plus. Enfin bon, j'aviserai plus tard.

- Greed. Je voudrais savoir si les homonculus peuvent avoir des enfants.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Aki poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

- T'en pose des questions. Non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? Tu projettes de fonder une famille ?

Ah ça. J'aurais aimé mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Il était légitime que je me pose cette question au vu de ce qui c'était passé avec Envy. Au moins, je n'allais pas être enceinte de lui !

- Absolument pas. C'était juste pour savoir.

L'homonculus souffla en posant sa main sur son visage.

- T'es pas croyable. Mais quel genre d'homonculus es-tu au juste pour te poser des questions aussi primaires que celle-ci ?

- Moi ? Bonne question.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans le bar, les yeux violets de l'homme en face de moi brillaient. Il se redressa sur son tabouret. Akira me regarda d'un œil perplexe. Bien entendu, mon chien n'était toujours pas au courant de mon agression. Personne d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'avais mon info, le chien devait se demander ce que Greed voudrait en échange.

- Merci pour l'information Greed, dis-je en descendant du tabouret.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Retourner à mon hôtel. Je n'ai rien à te donner de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait pour toi.

M'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie, Greed ne cessa de me fixer. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, les types que j'avais enchaînés comme des bêtes étaient enfin libérées. Ils me regardèrent, les yeux noirs tandis que Greed riait.

- Hey les mecs. C'est pas du joli de se faire martyriser par une mouflette.

- Greed ! Je ne te permets pas ! ! criai-je.

L'Avarice me caressa la tête en me disant qu'il ne m'appellerait que par ce surnom. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : lui exploser sa face de requin au sourire Colgate ! Que dire de plus si ce n'est que je me suis mise à hurler comme une folle à lier sur Greed et ses abruties de gardes. Je repartis donc vers l'hôtel sans me retourner.

La journée passa relativement vite et j'en avais profité pour rendre une petite visite au poste militaire de la ville. Il était assez petit, la façade bien entretenue aux couleurs locales, soit l'orange.

- Ô mon dieu ! Je déteste cette couleur ! Elle me donne la gerbe !

- Alors là, on s'en fout un peu. fit Akira.

- J'aime quand même pas, grognai-je.

Mais étant donné que Dublith est une ville du Sud, c'est sûrement la meilleure couleur qui soit pour que la ville se fonde dans le décor désertique qu'est cette partie d'Amestris. Enfin, vu la chaleur qui régnait ici, je n'étais pas très étonnée de voir le personnel sans le haut de leur uniforme, chemise ouverte pour certain, les volets fermés et des bouteilles d'eaux éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. Les personnes que je croisais m'adressaient un bref salut militaire, sourire au point, avant de filer dans leurs bureaux qui ressemblaient plus à des fours. Heureusement que je suis à Central moi ! Une fois le tour des locaux effectué, moi et mon fidèle compagnon partîmes en direction de l'hôtel. L'heure du dîner approchait et je n'avais rien mangé durant ma vadrouille en ville.

- Oh merde… J'ai oublié de demander un truc à Greed, dis-je en m'écroulant sur mon lit.

Je sentis les griffes d'Akira se planter dans le sol au vu des craquements que le parquet faisait. Quand je tournis la tête, le berger allemand me faisait les gros yeux et montrait les crocs.

- Aki… ?

- Là… J'en peux plus de toi ! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de toujours faire un pense-bête quand tu avais peur d'oublier quelque chose ? ! Ne t'étonne plus si Roy me demande toujours de t'accompagner ! Il a trop peur que tu meurs devant une boîte de conserve, douée comme tu es ! Non mais ! hurla t-il dans la chambre.

Sa voix était tellement forte que je dégringolai de mon lit et allai me coller au mur derrière moi. Le chien, noir de rage, grimpa sur la couche et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état.

- Si la prochaine fois tu me refais ce coup, je t'égorge dans ton sommeil. Compris ? dit-il calmement.

Akira était exaspéré de me voir si tête en l'air. Il était habitué, faut dire, j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Mais cette fois, il était furieux… Même Roy n'était plus surpris. Je sens que ma prochaine visite chez Greed ne sera pas sans piquer la curiosité de l'homonculus. Il va vraiment croire que je veux lui pourrir la vie à force. Me relevant, je me postais devant la fenêtre pour fermer les volets. La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant la ville de ses rayons bienfaiteurs et dont les commerces nocturnes s'éveillaient petit à petit. Quelques habitants se promenaient sous ma fenêtre, passant devant l'hôtel qui avait illuminé son porche. Espérons que personne ne posera des questions sur cette dispute vu que d'habitude, les animaux ne parlent pas. Au pire, je dirais que je suis ventriloque…

Après une bonne nuit réparatrice sans cauchemars et après avoir mangé quelque chose, c'est décidée que je me dirigeais nouveau vers le Devil's Nest. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur à force. C'était quand même la troisième fois que j'allais dans ce maudit bar. Je me demande ce que dirait Roy… Il serait sûrement furieux, me disant que « ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir pour une jeune fille ». Et lui alors ? Il ne se gêne pas pour aller voir Madame Christmas et passer certaine soirée à boire du vin avec une de ses conquêtes féminines. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a pris de vouloir m'adopter, au risque de tâcher sa réputation de tombeur. Ahahahaha ! J'aimerais bien voir la tête de sa Marie-Françoise si elle savait que j'existais !

Je m'éloigne de mon sujet principal…

Arrivé devant les protes du Devil's Nest, il y avait plus de gardes qu'hier. Apparemment, mes allers et venues dans le bar avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je me postais devant les deux gardes que j'avais «martyrisés » - aux dires de Greed – les regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Va t-il falloir que je force l'entrée cette fois-ci ? les interrogeai-je.

Ceux-ci soutinrent trente secondes mon regard avant de me laisser passer. Mouahahahaha ! Je suis diabolique ! Akira leva les yeux au ciel en me regardant sourire machiavéliquement. Mon entrée dans l'établissement fut assez vite remarquée : tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. J'avais une tâche de sauce sur le t-shirt ou quoi ? Je sentis dans mon dos deux personnes puis trois autres hommes vinrent se placer juste devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la gamine ?

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Depuis que j'avais posé le pied dans cette ville, on m'avait traitée de «gamine », de «mouflette » et de «petite » au moins seize fois ! Ras le bol Je veux bien être gentille mais comme tout le monde, j'ai mes limites. Et un coup de pied qu'il est joli ! Tiens !

- Ne vous avisez plus de me traiter de morveuse ! Sinon je refais le portrait au prochain qui oserait ! Est-ce clair ? !

Tous reculèrent d'au moins six mètres. Voyant la tronche de l'autre cake par terre, personne n'avait envie de se retrouver dans le même état. Ayant toute l'attention des quatre zouaves encore debout, j'en pris un par le col de chemise en le secouant de droite à gauche avant de le poser dos sur une table.

- Où est Greed ? dis-je le plus aimablement du monde.

- Il… Il est… Par-là… Dans l'arrière boutique… Je vous en supplie ! Ne me frappez pas !

Lâchant ma victime qui était complètement tétanisée, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers l'endroit indiqué. Akira souffla de tout son être en me disant que j'y étais allé un peu fort.

- Écoute Aki, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Alors quand les paroles ne servent plus à rien, il faut utiliser une langue que tout le monde comprend : à savoir les poings. Y'a que la loi du plus fort qui fonctionne ici-bas.

- Quand même… Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ont des ordres à suivre.

- Si tu savais… Je n'en ai rien à carrer.

Suivant comme toujours la trace de l'homonculus de la cupidité, elle m'amena devant une porte gardée par deux bonhommes aux allures de bodybuilders. Les deux me regardèrent de haut, me demandant de déguerpir. Aki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un de mes poings s'écrasant sur la face d'un des deux types. Le choc provoqué entraîna le type dans la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière lui.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me dise de partir juste parce que je suis petite. J'ai bientôt 15 ans. Merde à la fin !

Entrant dans la pièce en hurlant, je tombais sur une scène assez étrange. Je trouvais un Alphonse enchaîné comme un prisonnier, entouré de Greed et des deux autres types avec qui j'avais combattu.

- Alphonse ? !

- Ariana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? !

- Moi ? Je suis venu voir Greed et… Attends ! Et toi alors ? ! dis-je en me rapprochant de lui

- Figure-toi que j'ai été kidnappé par ces types là-bas et…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bazar ?! cria Dolchatte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être cassant lui ! Regardant l'opportun qui coupait mon ami en pleine phrase, je fermais les yeux en me massant les tempes. Satanée migraine qui reprenait. Greed s'approcha de moi et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ENCORE là ?

- Hier, j'ai oublié de te poser une question.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Je suis occupé là.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit figurez-vous ! fit Akira.

Tournant la tête vers le prisonnier, j'arquai un sourcil. Alphonse avait dit qu'il avait été kidnappé. Cela soulevait quelques questions. Akira vint se poster à côté d'Alphonse et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Y a quelqu'un là dedans ? demanda le chien au plastron de l'armure.

- Oui. C'est Martel. résonna une voix à l'intérieur de l'armure.

- Que faites-vous à l'intérieur ?

- C'est une longue histoire Aki, fit Alphonse.

Prenant Greed par la main, je l'emmenai dans un coin de la pièce pour une petite rectification. Celui-ci me regarda de ses yeux violets plein de questions.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Alphonse ?

- Attends, tu connais ce gamin ?

- Oui mais c'est pas la question. Alors ?

- Il est là pour servir mon ambition démesurée, se contenta t-il de dire.

Mais bien sûr. Levant les yeux au ciel, je soufflais. Il était désespérant comme garçon.

- Greed… A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça peut être une «Alice » ?

- Eeuuhh…

Il se pencha vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je me sentais toute petite face à ses grands yeux expressifs de son agacement. Prenant une moue de petite fille de 10 ans toute adorable, je battis des cils.

- Tu es fâché ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Mais qui m'a foutu une gamine aussi conne que celle-là…

Il se redressa et regarda Alphonse qui était coincé entre Roa et Dolchatte.

- Pourquoi demander ça ? dit-il toujours en regardant l'armure.

- Lust a fait mention de ce mot en me désignant sans que j'en sache la signification.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi puis se gratta la tête.

- Une «Alice » c'est…

Il semblait embarrassé de ma question et il n'arrêtait pas de souffler. Est-ce qu'au moins il savait quelque chose sur le sujet ? Pour ma part, je regardais Alphonse nous fixer. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Il va falloir que je te raconte une petite histoire avant que je t'explique la signification du mot, sans quoi, tu ne comprendras rien.

Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur une caisse en bois car ça risquait d'être dur à encaisser. Il prit une mine sérieuse – ce qui arrivait rarement depuis que je le connaissais, même si ça ne faisait que deux jours – avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Un jour, un petit rêve naquit dans ce monde. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, seul dans sa prison de verre. Ce petit rêve avait peur d'être oublié et alors, il eut une machiavélique idée : entraîner la totalité du monde dans les ténèbres pour pouvoir continuer à exister. Mais il lui fallait des humains très spéciaux pour ça.

- Des humains… Spéciaux ? De quels genres ?

- C'est là que les «Alice » entrent en jeu. Ce sont des personnes ayant comme caractéristique de pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie sans cercles. En gros des sacrifices humains. Autrement dit des «Alice human sacrifice ».

Je faillis tomber à la renverse si Greed ne m'avait pas retenu. Alors «Alice », ce serait ça ? Des Alchimistes ! Je connais très peu de personnes pouvant faire ça en dehors d'Edward et de moi. Mon cerveau fit un rapide parallèle avec la pierre philosophale sans que j'en comprenne le sens… Me retournant rapidement pour voir si Alphonse avait entendu quelque chose, je le vis discuter avec Akira, ce qui me rassura. Je m refocalisais sur mon interlocuteur qui penchait la tête.

- Et ce petit truc-rêve là ... Qui est-ce ?

- Je pense que tu dois le connaître vu qu'il t'a créé.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce serait ce fameux «Père » le rêve ? Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on l'oubli ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le barbu m'avait transformé en homonculus. Comme ça, il aurait toujours un œil sur moi au cas où il aurait besoin de mes services. Mais dans quel but ? Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête sans aucune réponse.

- Je t'avais dit que se serait dur à encaisser.

Il se leva lentement et mit les mains dans ses poches. Akira quitta le petit groupe attroupé autour d'Alphonse pour venir me voir. Pendant le temps que je me mettais à cogiter sur les informations que m'avait fourni Greed avec ce que j'avais déjà sur les homonculus – c'est à dire pas grand chose – Akira frotta son museau humide sur ma joue, me prodiguant des frissons. Relevant la tête vers lui, le chien semblait inquiet. Je lui souris faiblement, lui disant que j'allais bien.

- Et ça lui servira à quoi les «Alice » ?

- Tu avais dit une question la mouflette.

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais je devais avoir ma réponse de suite sinon Akira me ferait la peau…Reprenant pied à la réalité, je me levai doucement, prenant le temps de m'étirer le dos que j'avais tendance à trop courber. Une autre question subsistait encore dans mon esprit : à quoi pouvait servir Alphonse dans les plans de Greed ? M'approchant de l'armure, je passais ma main sur son casque.

- Je suis désolé Greed, mais je ne peux pas laisser Alphonse tout seul. Je peux rester avec lui ?

- D'accord, mais ne m'emmerde pas ok.

- Entendu. Mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

Greed souffla et se gratta la tête. Akira se posta devant l'armure et fixa intensément l'homonculus.

- Moi je reste ici au cas où.

Je crus que les autres allaient mourir tellement ils riaient devant le sérieux de l'animal.

- Ne vous moquez pas, manants ! J'ai été formé pour faire partit des forces spéciales canines ! Je suis aussi doué que n'importe quel militaire ! cria Aki.

Mon homologue affichait un sourire amusé à la déclaration du chien. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Akira faisait partit de ceux qui avaient fait la guerre à Ishbal et que par conséquent, Roy l'avait entraîné à s'habituer à son corps de chien depuis que je vivais avec lui. Sur la dernière mission que nous avions eut ensemble, Akira avait même chopé un flingue et avait tiré sur les malotrus. Ce chien avait une intelligence folle, rien ne lui résistait.

Je partis en promettant à Alphonse que je reviendrai très vite. J'étais rassuré de la présence d'Aki dans le bar, rien n'arriverait à Al. Sortant en trombe de la remise, montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, je recroisai les videurs qui s'écartèrent à mon passage.

- Je reviens les gars ! criai-je.

* * *

Bon bon bon ! Voilà la fin du chapitre 11 !

Aux dires de ma bêta CrasyNight (que je remercie encore une fois de tout mon cœur! Bisous bisous !) Edward serait en train de déteindre sur Ariana. Oui, c'est le cas pour le moment. Oui, pour le moment. Mouahahaha!

See you next time people! Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello hello les petis n'amis ! Et oui me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas morte !

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et surtout, le bac à préparer ... hhhuuummm que de réjouissance me direz-vous . Enfin bon... Faut que je l'ai sinon je me fais arracher la tête par mes parents XD. Et je ne veux pas refaire une année dans ce lycée de BIP ! XD Bref! Passons!

**Réponse à la review de Mustard Girl:** Et bien... Moi aussi je veux faire un fan club d'Akira ! Je l'aime trop ce chien. Il faut reconnaître qu'il est assez spécial quand même. Qui aurait cru qu'il faisait partit des forces spéciales hein ? Merci pour Greed! J'essaye au maximum de me rapprocher de son caractère. Je l'aime bien aussi. Et puis, je voulais le faire vivre un peu plus longtemps que le manga voilà! Mais il doit mourir... Snif... Et ensuite: oui! J'ai fait le passé d'Aki-chéri et de Nala! Bon ok, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais tu verras, c'est un passage assez sombre que je décrierai.

Merci du soutient que vous m'apportez cher lecteur!

N'oubliez pas que CrazyNight est sur le coup elle aussi ! Un grand merci pour elle ! BISOUS !

Aller aller, assez de bavardage et let's go !

**Nous sommes toujours du point de vue d'Ariana.**

**CHAPITRE 12 : Meurtres.**

En traversant les rues de Dublith, je repensais à ce que Greed m'avait dit. Entre la pierre philosophale et les «Alice », il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Pourtant, je ne craignais pas pour ma santé mentale mais pour celle d'Edward qui allait en prendre un coup. Comment lui expliquer, en plus de la formation de la pierre philosophale, que lui et moi étions des sacrifices humains pour je ne sais quelles aberrations ? Qu'est-ce que les homonculus cachaient encore ? Arrivé à l'hôtel, je montai dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires, payai la réservation de celle-ci et repartis en direction du bar de Greed

- Tiens ?

Alors que j'approchais de l'entrée, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus un seul garde. Une fois les escaliers descendus – pour la je ne sais combientième de fois depuis que je connaissais le bar – je me dirigeai vers l'arrière boutique. Sur mon chemin, je trouvais les gars de l'Avarice en train de se mettre des bandages sur leur visage, leurs bras et autres endroits du corps. Tous se plaignaient de l'arrivée d'une femme qui en avait après Alphonse et elle était repartie bredouille après avoir combattu Greed. J'étais perplexe. En avoir après Al est une chose, mais se battre avec Greed en était une autre. Poussant la dernière porte qui me séparait d'Alphonse, Greed bailla fortement.

- Et la main devant la bouche gros crado, c'est en option peut-être ?, dis-je sèchement.

- Ah… te revoilà. Tu as raté de peu quelqu'un de très intéressant.

- J'ai cru voir ça sur tes gars. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

L'Avarice éclata de rire avant de me dire que le maître en alchimie d'Alphonse s'était mis en tête de le ramener chez elle. Ayant cru entendre qu'il s'était battu avec elle, Greed rectifia qu'il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois et qu'elle s'était blessée toute seule. Akira confirma les dires de l'homonculus à contre cœur.

- Y'a son frère qui va débarquer aussi, fit Greed en baillant.

- Edward va venir ?!, fis-je, complètement affolée.

- Ouaip. Ça promet un beau spectacle.

Franchement… Comme si j'avais besoin du nain jaune dans les pattes. Akira me proposa d'aller voir ailleurs en attendant que la furie rouge passe. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Alphonse tout seul et refusai. Lançant ma valise dans un coin, je m'assis à côté de l'armure en attendant son grand frère.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Ariana.

- Crois-moi, il est clair que je préférerais être à des années lumières d'ici mais je ne peux pas te laisser avec eux. Ils sont trop louches.

Greed me lança un regard torve tandis que je lui rendis un sourire des plus charmants qui soient donnés sur cette planète. Mon énervement se sentait, Akira changea de place pour préférer la compagnie de Dolchatte qui n'était pas loin. Plus qu'à attendre.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un Edward tirant la tronche. Son regard se posa sur son frère et moi quand je lui fis un signe de la main.

- Je sais ce que tu vas penser et non, je ne suis pas une fomentatrice de cet enlèvement dont j'ai appris l'existence il y a peu.

D'un regard entendu, Edward se concentra de nouveau sur Greed et son équipe. Alphonse expliqua à son frère que l'homonculus de l'Avarice cherchait des informations sur la transmutation de son âme dans l'armure et en échange, Greed serait près à lui fournir celles sur les homonculus.

- De l'échange équivalent ? fit Edward.

Greed confirma la question de l'alchimiste. Edward plissa les yeux d'une manière qui m'irisa les poils du dos en une fraction de seconde. Akira se cacha derrière Alphonse, les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les pattes.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la cervelle ? Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? Et c'est quoi cette bande de crétins qui se tatouent des Ouroboros, là ?! Vous kidnappez mon frère ! Vous blessez mon maître ! Je ne vois pas comment cet échange peut être équitable, connard ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vous vous filer la moindre information ! Les types de votre espèce méritent que des taquets dans la gueule ! C'est décidé, je vais tous vous fritter et ensuite, vous allez me filer ces informations ! Comme ça, le deal me semble correct ! L'échange équivalent ne s'applique pas avec les sales types puants dans votre genre !

Tout le monde resta scotché par son sens de la répartie. J'étais presque admirative. Après tout ce que le Full Metal avait dit, il restait d'un calme étonnant. Dolchatte se proposa pour mater le garçon, dégaina son sabre tandis qu'Edward lui mit une patate dans la figure. Mais qu'elle rapidité remarquable ! A croire que son amour pour son frère lui donnait des ailes !

- Elle a dû faire mal celle-là !, remarqua Akira.

Tellement mal que Dolchatte s'écrasa au sol comme une vieille loque. Après ça, Greed ordonna à Roa de partir avec Dolchatte et Alphonse, qui se fit porter tel un sac à patates.

- T'inquiète pas Edward ! Je vais rester avec Alphonse pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien !, criai-je en courant derrière Roa.

Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs, l'homme devant moi ouvrit une porte qui donnait directement dans les égouts.

- O joie ! Que de bons souvenirs !, fis-je.

Cette situation me rappelait trop mon aventure dans les égouts avec Scar et l'autre Gluttony sur nos traces. Un peu plus loin, Roa posa l'endormi au sol ainsi qu'Alphonse. Dolchatte se massa l'avant de la tête avant de se plaindre qu'il n'avait pas été brillant aujourd'hui. Brusquement, il se mit à humer l'air en même temps qu'Aki.

- Tiens tiens. On a de la visite, fit le chien.

- L'armée plus précisément. Roa, on y va ?

- Pas de problème. Toi l'armure, tu reste ici bien sagement.

Et les deux hommes partirent. Portant, je n'avais absolument rien dit à l'armée sur l'état de l'opération. Comment ce fait-il que celle-ci intervienne ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'enlèvement d'Alphonse les ferait bouger. Des crissements sur le sol m'avertirent que l'armure essayait de bouger.

- Dit Ariana, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

- Ah. Si. J'arrive.

- Pas touche la mouflette !

Au loin dans les égouts se profilait la silhouette de Greed. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi en fronçant des sourcils et me poussa un peu pour passer. Me collant au mur, Greed nous expliqua que l'armée avait investi la plupart des étages du bar et qu'après avoir battu en retraite – ayant « explosé » le Full Metal au passage – il fallait partir d'ici.

- Désolé, mais cela ne va pas être possible, nous fit une voix au loin.

Nous tournant vers la source du bruit, je fus surprise de voir King Bradley dans les mêmes égouts que nous en tenue de combat.

- Jeune Black Alchemist. Vous devriez garder votre chien près de vous, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. me dit Wrath en dégainant son sabre.

Akira recula jusqu'au niveau d'Alphonse en grognant. L'armure fut surprise de voir le Généralissime dans ces lieux. Repensant à tout ce que m'avait dit Greed, il était évident que les homonculus cherchaient l'Avarice et Alphonse faisait un très bon prétexte pour aller dans la planque. Ce qui me chiffonnait, c'est que d'ordinaire je sentais l'aura des homonculus qui se trouvait à proximité de moi. Mais là, je n'avais as su repérer celle de Wrath. Aurais-je des défaillances techniques dans mon outillage ? Mes pensées furent interrompues par un King Bradley fonçant vers Greed qui tentait de se reconstituer un bras. Reculant jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse les voir, le combat fit écho dans tous les égouts, nous laissant une vague idée de l'ampleur des dégâts. J'avais peur pour ma vie… Pensant que si je devais me battre contre ce titan, j'y laissera ma peau, c'est clair.

- King Bradley… Comment…

D'un seul coup, les bruits du combat cessèrent, laissant les égouts aussi calmes qu'une église Alphonse tourna la tête dans la direction où étaient partis les deux hommes. Je sentais Greed approcher lentement. Avait-il battu Wrath ?

- Greed ?

- Ah, la mouflette…

Un sabre sortit de sa gorge, tachant le sol de sang. Mon cœur rata un battement, me laissant un goût étrange au fond de la gorge. Greed s'écroula en crachant et toussotant, Wrath au-dessus de lui. La puissance qu'il dégageait me faisait peur, et c'est peut dire de Wrath. J'étais toujours collée à mon mur à côté d'Alphonse qui se tenait le casque. Devant moi, Akira avait la queue entre les pattes, une posture de chien enragé, prêt à bondir sur l'homonculus de la colère si besoin.

- Merde… Le patron est en train de se faire démolir…

Roa et Dolchatte étaient revenus du bar dans un sale état. L'un avait l'épaule déboîtée, la face en sang tandis que le flanc droit du plus petit était entièrement ensanglanté, le liquide rouge coulant sur ses vêtements. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang qui avait coulé dans ce bar, et cela ne faisait que commencer. Le porteur du sabre vint devant Alphonse et le libéra de ses chaînes.

- Gamin, on te confie la vie de Martel, fit Roa.

C'est plein de détermination que les deux hommes se jetèrent sur Bradley. Mais personne ne pouvait le battre ! Que de folie en ce monde tourmenté par les guerres ! Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, regardant attentivement le massacre devant mes yeux, incapable de détourner les yeux un seul instant. Les hommes se firent massacrer d'un coup de sabre, répandant leurs viscères dans l'eau croupie. Pour le reste, je vis L'homonculus de la colère approcher d'alphonse. Une vague de sang sortit de l'armure par quelques interstices, me laissant le loisir de l'entendre se verser sur le sol «FLATCH »… Mon regard s'aventura sur les traits durcis du plus vieux d'entre nous. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Peut-être du mépris pour les humains, pour le jeune garçon souillé par le sang. L'armure tomba genoux à terre sans un mot, complètement inanimée. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

- Ariana, chimère parmi les homonculus, pourquoi n'as-tu pas signalé la présence de ce nuisible à Dublith ?

Ma seule réponse fut de baisser la tête. Il fallait que je sois prudente avec lui : il n'aurait aucune pitié pour moi. Pauvre Alphonse. Jamais une armure n'aura été si douloureuse à porter. La vie en son sein était censée être protégée par l'épaisse cuirasse de fer… Et pourtant, elle venait d'y voir la mort, pure et dure, sans sommation.

Une équipe arriva pour prendre l'armure, dont l'âme semblait être partie en voyage. Ils en firent de même avec le corps de la jeune femme morte. Une fois ramenés en haut, les militaires demandèrent au grand frère de venir voir le petit. Le King me demanda de patienter hors de la salle pour des raisons de sécurité. Akira était toujours à mes côtés et semblait accablé par les événements. Le sang emplissait encore nos narines peu habituées à cette odeur. La porte devant moi s'ouvrit et Bradley en sortit seul. Me posant sa main sur la tête, il m'attira au dehors.

- Nous ramenons Greed à père. Je pense que cela lui plaira. Viens.

Quelques hommes virent entourer le Généralissime et nous escortèrent jusqu'à la gare. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais parler avec Edward… et puis, je ne pouvais pas refuser de venir. Cependant, j'appréhendais le moment de me retrouver face aux autres, moi qui n'avais pas donné signe de vie depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Envy.

Tout le long du voyage en train, je fus seule dans un compartiment avec Wrath. Il avait demandé que personne ne le dérange durant les prochaines heures, sous prétexte d'être un peu fatigué. Pour éviter les regards que me lançait l'homonculus en face de moi, je préférais regarder le paysage. Du coin de l'œil, je pus apercevoir un sourire étrange sur les lèvres de mon homologue. Je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir une fois arrivée à Central. Est-ce que Envy se ferait un plaisir de me torturer ? Je pense qu'au vu de notre mésentente, il serait le premier à en faire la demande. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû m'engager dans l'armée… J'aurais eu moins de problèmes.

- Dis-moi Ariana, que comptes-tu faire une fois en face de père ?

Je détournais mes yeux du paysage pour me concentrer sur Wrath. Toujours ce sourire étrange, il avait ouvert son œil encore valide. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en voyant ce regard si noir.

- Que comptes-tu dire aux autres ?, dis-je sèchement.

Il se redressa un peu sur la banquette. Posant une main sous son menton, il plissa de l'œil. Je frissonnais encore quand il se mit à rire aux éclats. La situation dominant dominée était clairement établie et me laissa un goût amer dans la gorge en sachant que j'étais la dominée.

- Je verrais le moment venu. Tu as hâte de savoir ce qu'on t'a préparé n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme.

- Pas vraiment.

Je ne laissais aucune émotion transparaître dans ma voix. Maîtrisant au mieux mes émotions, je me dressais sur mes jambes et lui fis face.

- Tu devrais te rasseoir. Le voyage risque d'être long, me dit-il.

Tout en me regardant, il posa sa main sur son sabre et en enleva le fourreau. Il me montra la lame, aussi blanche que peut l'être la neige. Cette lame était froide, comme le regard de l'homme en face de moi. Elle me faisait peur. Je me rassis à mon grand dam. J'étais piégée… Mon seul regret dans cette histoire aura été de laisser l'armée prendre le contrôle du Devil's Nest. Tout aurait pu être différent si j'avais agis, au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré rester avec Alphonse. Edward aurait pu avoir besoin de moi. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Et rien ne changera ça. Lasse de penser, je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le calme qui régnait dans la cabine.

Une fois descendu de la prison roulante à la gare de Central City, nous suivîmes, Aki et moi, le Généralissime dans une voiture préparée pour lui. Elle nous emmena jusqu'au quartier général de la ville. Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de King Bradley. Il referma la porte derrière nous et me demanda d'aller au centre de la pièce. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, les mains sous le menton et me toisa du regard. J'étais mal à l'aise. Rester debout face à un homonculus ne me plaisait guère, d'autant plus que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Le King redressa la tête et ouvrit son œil noir.

- Laisse la chimère ici et viens avec moi, fit-il.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire d'Ariana ? ! Je refuse de la quitter !, hurla le chien.

L'homonculus se leva et s'avança vers mon compagnon, tout en conservant son regard sinistre et froid. Le chien grogna.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, petite chose. C'est un ordre.

Akira releva les babines, poils dressés. Il était tellement en rogne contre les homonculus et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Sans oublier ce qu'ils m'avaient fait aussi.

- Akira, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, murmurai-je.

Il tourna le museau vers moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit impliqué dans mes histoires. Résigné, il resta seul au milieu de la pièce tandis que Wrath et moi nous nous dirigions vers une étagère à gauche. Celle-ci changea de place, glissant sur le côté droit. L'homonculus entra et me fit signe de le

suivre dans l'antre sombre. J'inspirais et fit un pas en avant sans un regard vers mon compagnon laissé derrière. Mon cœur fit des bonds dans mon poitrail. J'étais angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver avec les autres. Nous descendîmes un escalier et arrivé en bas, un long couloir était devant moi. Je m'arrêtais net. Il n'était plus éclairé comme l'escalier et je n'arrivais plus à voir l'homonculus devant moi.

- Viens, droit devant toi, me fit-il dans l'obscurité

Je plissais les yeux. Je n'étais pas convaincu de pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Des bruits de talon me donnèrent des frissons puis ils s'arrêtèrent. C'était un homonculus, j'en étais sûre. Leur aura ne ment jamais.

- Vous voilà enfin, fit une voix féminine.

- Lust ?, demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Dans le noir, Lust s'approcha de moi et m'agrippa le bras pour continuer à avancer. Le couloir n'était pas bien grand, nous arrivions au bout et entrions dans une pièce baignée de lumière. Lust me lâcha le bras et continua à marcher en me laissant derrière. Quand mes yeux purent s'habituer à la lumière, je vis présents tous les homonculus, excepté Pride. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je me tenais droite et avança vers eux. Envy était assis sur une espèce de tuyau, Lust était debout ainsi que Gluttony. L'homme barbu se tourna vers moi, toujours sans expression. A croire qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre émotion, ni colère, ni haine…

- Enger Ariana. Ravie de te revoir, me dit-il.

Wrath s'avança un peu et s'arrêta, sabre à la main.

- Ton rapport je te pris, avança le père en s'adressant à l'homonculus de la colère.

- Et bien, j'ai trouvé deux nouveaux sacrifices à Dublith. Ce sont Alphonse Elric et Izumi Curtis, fit Wrath.

- De nouvelles «Alice » ? Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Envy. Au moins, je n'aurais pas trop à me casser le cul pour en trouver d'autre !

Lust souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr que niveau flemme, je ne connais personne d'autre d'aussi pro. Le Généralissime leva la tête vers le haut de la pièce en disant qu'il avait trouvé autre chose de très intéressant avant de se retourner vers moi.

- En plus d'avoir ramené notre cher Greed, la petite Ariana s'est permis de ne pas faire son rapport.

Envy siffla tout en me fixant. Le père se redressa un peu sur son siège en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il me faisait peur ce type. Je raclais ma gorge avant de confronter mon regard à celui de Lust. De tous, c'est bien la seule qui me faisait le moins peur.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, c'est du joli. Il va falloir lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre, fit Envy en me souriant.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'apprendre ça. Surtout en ce moment. Le père demanda le calme et de plutôt commencer par Greed**. **Celui-ci était accroché sur une croix en pierre, toujours ses quatre sabres dans le ventre. Il se réveilla et regarda l'assemblée d'un œil mauvais. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les homonculus, et je pouvais le comprendre…Il demanda aux autres qui était Wrath, on lui répondit que c'était la Colère. Sauf que…

- Un homonculus qui peut vieillir ? C'est impossible ! cria l'Avarice.

- Rien d'étonnant vu qu'il a été créé à partir d'un humain, souffla Envy.

Wrath est comme moi. Un humain à qui on a implanté une pierre philosophale… Mais vu comment il considérait les autres homonculus, il avait dû le faire de son plein gré. Etais-je la seule à me rebeller en plus de Greed ? Je continuais ainsi à me perdre dans mes pensées pour me tenir le plus éloignée de l'endroit où j'étais. Je n'entendais même plus la discussion ne mes homologues, ni l'odeur du souterrain. Je finis quand même par submerger en sentant des regards posés sur moi. Je regardais autour de moi et je constatais que Greed avait disparu de l'endroit. Tous le homonculus sourirent puis me regardèrent. Envy souriait toujours, ce qui m'hérissa les poils du dos. Maintenant que toute l'attention était sur moi, mon angoisse se fit plus grande. De plus, comme je l'avais prévu, Envy avait hâte de s'occuper de mon cas. Wrath disposa pour retourner la surface s'occuper des affaires du pays et me laissa seule face aux autres.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? demanda le géniteur blond.

Gluttony proposa de me manger et essuya un refus catégorique de Lust. Elle lança qu'Envy serait plus apte à me faire passer l'envie de les trahir comme Greed.

- Si jamais tu as la même attitude que notre cher Greed, tu subiras le même sort, fit impassiblement le barbu.

Je me raclais la gorge. J'étais dos au mur comme on dit. Envy se leva et commença à avancer dans ma direction. Ses yeux violets me communiquaient avec quelle force j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'étais tétanisée, tremblante comme une feuille. Une pauvre petite feuille…

- Tu la surveilleras de très près Envy. Ne l'abîme pas trop, nous en aurons encore besoin.

- Comptez sur moi père, fit l'homonculus en m'attrapant le bras. Viens toi.

Sans me lâcher, Envy me tira et nous fîmes le chemin inverse par lequel j'étais venu. Une fois dans le bureau du Généralissime, je ne trouvais aucune trace d'Akira. Le cherchant du regard Envy me signala qu'il devait sûrement être chez moi à l'heure qu'il était. L'Envie incarnée changea d'apparence en prenant celle d'un militaire et m'escorta jusque chez moi sans un mot. Une fois sur le pallier, Envy rechangea d'apparence pour celle de Nala. J'ouvris en grand les yeux devant la réplique parfaite de mon chat beige.

- Roy n'est pas encore rentré et ne me pose pas de question sur mon apparence. Tu verras ça avec les autres.

J'ouvris donc la porte d'entrée et laissa le passage libre à Envy. Akira déboula de ma chambre et se jeta sur Envy. Le chien recula quand l'homonculus lui donna un coup de patte sur le museau, le griffant au passage. Aki couina un peu en regardant vers ma chambre.

- Bande d'enfoirés !, hurla le chien. Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée !

- Qui ça Akira ?!, m'exclamai-je.

Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais vu l'animal dans un état pareil. D'habitude si posé, il avait carrément pété un câble. Un rire sinistre sortit d'Envy. Il était positionné sur le sofa et nous fixait d'un air terrifiant, toujours en félin. Akira se dirigea d'un pas las vers la chambre. Je le suivis et poussa délicatement la porte. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et décida d'allumer la lumière. J'entendais encore mon chien couiner et quand la lumière fut, j'étais tétanisée. Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et je sentis Envy dans mon dos – à nouveau sous sa forme humaine - me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais souffrir, petite merde. dit-il au creux de mon oreille. Le prochain coup que tu nous fais, c'est ton chien qui trinque…

Nala … Nala était… étendue au sol dans une mare de sang. Le sien… Encore et toujours… le souvenir des êtres chers qui quittent ce monde vint me hanter. L'odeur du fer me piquait le nez et les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses se glissèrent sur me joues, traîtresses de ma peine. Akira était à côté du corps sans vie de sa partenaire de longue date, les pattes avant dans le sang. Il la fixait, sans mot dire. Envy avança vers la dépouille et la pris du bout des doigts.

- Pride fait du bon boulot, en conclut Envy.

- Lâche-la ! cria Akira.

- Si tu y tiens.

Envy s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et lança le chat sans vie de toutes ses forces. Akira resta tétanisé par l'action de l'homonculus.

- Tu as… osé…

- Vas donc la chercher ta sale bête. Hors de ma vue saleté !, hurla l'homonculus.

Prit dans un élan de rage, le berger allemand sauta sur Envy, qui l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied. L'aura sombre de l'envie se diffusait dans toute la pièce. Il s'avança vers le chien à terre, encore sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

- Tu veux te battre moustique ? Tu as tant que ça envie de rejoindre ta copine ?

J'eus un hoquet de peur en voyant Envy au-dessus d'Akira, ce qui détourna l'attention de l'homonculus. Envy me sourit et passa par-dessus l'animal et se planta devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

- Tu devrais nettoyer ça avant que Mustango radine ses fesses, m'ordonna-t-il.

D'un coup, le palmier me serra fort le bras et me poussa sur le mur derrière moi, dans le couloir. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux violets et approcha son visage du mien. Je me crispai quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Il serrait encore plus fort mon bras et me mordit la lèvre inférieure pour laisser passer sa langue. Il me détestait, j'en étais sûre. Il se retira aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Il se lécha les lèvres, toujours en me regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être le plus humiliant pour toi Ariana ? Le fait que je t'aie embrassé ou que je vais te pourrir la vie ?

Il voulait me faire mal, toujours plus fort à chaque fois. Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol, abattue. Envy s'éloigna dans le salon en ricanant. Fixant droit devant moi, Akira me regardait, l'air désemparé. Il était tout aussi chamboulé que moi. Nous allions devoir supporter la vue d'un homonculus dans l'apparence d'une amie qui était morte, tous les jours parce qu'il devait me surveiller. J'avais raison… j'avais raison… j'allais en baver avec lui… Dans un dernier effort, je me levais et j'allais jusqu'à la mare de sang. En me baissant, je posai mes mains sur le bois rouge et transmutai l'ensemble. A travers les éclairs bleus, je pus voir des larmes couler des yeux noirs d'Akira.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 12! Je crois que je me suis emportée sur ce chapitre car il a en tout presque 5000 mots XD.

Alors pour la petite note: Oui! J'ai tué Nala ! Mouahahahahahaha ! Aux dires de ma bêta, je suis vraiment méchante XD. Mais bon, que voulez- vous ? Nous entrons dans une phase assez sombre de cette fiction et c'est pour sa que les meurtres vont se multiplier. Mouahahaha! Désolé pour ceux qui aimait Nala. Place à Aki super power !

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup martyriser Ariana. Elle va bien douiller avec Envy. Vous allez voir XD.

Ah au fait, le chapitre 13 est en train d'être corriger donc je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais mais pas de panique :B ça va venir.

See you next Time people ! And Thank you !


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis désolé pour le retard les n'amis! J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de lecteurs et encore des personnes qui postent des reviews! Merci beaucoup à eux! ( applaudit )

Ça y est ! Les ennuis commencent enfin pour Ariana ! Ooouuiiii ! Pour ceux/celles qui aiment le noir ( voix intérieure : ou le gris plutôt ... ), vous allez être servit ^w^ . Je sais, je suis heureuse de la faire souffrir mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! (voix intérieure : je ne crois pas… c'est même le contraire… enfin moi, je dis ça mais j'ai arrêté de travailler avec elle depuis longtemps…)

Enfin bon... Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le chapitre 14 car... Car il y a le Bac dans deux semaines aarrggg... Et pis bon... Faut que je l'ai hein...

Aller! A vos yeux les n'amis! ( voix intérieure: on dit à vos stylos... )

**Point de vue d'Ariana.**

**Chapitre 13 : N'être qu'un objet.**

Voilà quatre jours qu'Envy était sur mon dos. De plus, Roy n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que l'homonculus était là. Le bougre. Il avait eu le temps d'étudier le comportement de Nala avant de prendre sa place. J'étais mortifiée à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui dans ma chambre. Il se posait soit sur mon bureau, soit au bout de mon lit pour m'observer. J'avais horreur de ça. Une nuit, il s'était carrément installé dans les draps. J'avais dû les changer pour ne pas hurler. Les allées et venues du félin dans le bureau de Mustang ne dérangeaient personne à part moi, seulement, si j'osais dire quoi que ce soit à Envy, j'allais m'en prendre plein la tronche. De plus, il lui arrivait parfois de venir me voir quand j'étais seule sur le toit. Ce jour-ci ne fit pas exception…

Envy était à côté de moi sous sa forme humaine, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait là-haut. Je lisais tranquillement un ouvrage sur l'expérimentation de l'alchimie dans la médecine tandis qu'il prenait ses aises en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Comme toujours, je ne faisais plus attention quand il faisait ça mais là… Il passa ses mains en dessous mon t-shirt.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser, déclara t-il.

- Pas moi, fis-je en repoussant ses mains.

Je posais mon livre aussi violemment que je le pus sur le visage de l'homonculus. L'autre grogna et je continuai ma lecture. Malgré tout, Envy insista longuement, me caressant les cuisses, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Bref, il était très cassant quand il le voulait.

- J'ai dit que je voulais «m'amuser » avec toi. Tu entends quand on te parle ?, me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Je posai mon livre sur mes genoux et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai dit non. Tu entends quand on te parle ?

L'envie incarnée plissa les yeux et me sourit. Il émit un grognement, ce qui me fit reculer un peu. Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Je le regardais faire, prête à frapper si nécessaire. Envy tourna la tête vers la cage d'escalier et se transforma en chat.

- Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois Ariana. fit-il.

J'entendis la porte en métal s'ouvrir et Jean apparut alors. Sauvée !

- Coucou vous deux. Je vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout. Tu voulais ?, demandai-je en me levant.

- Bah, il est midi alors je voulais savoir si tu allais encore manger toute seule.

- Ah bon ? Déjà cette heure ?

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au réfectoire au toute la troupe de Roy était. Akira me fit un signe et me désigna un siège entre Jean et Kain. Nala (ou plutôt Envy) s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre et regarda dehors. Comme n'importe quel félin, il faisait mine de se faire dorer la pilule. Le déjeuné se passa plutôt bien, Heymans toujours en train de faire des blagues pourries, Kain caressant Akira et j'en passe. Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Veto à table.

- Il est en planque à Central pour le moment. Il reviendra bientôt, t'inquiète, me chuchota Jean.

Riza m'informa que le Colonel Mustang voulait me voir dans son bureau une fois le déjeuner terminé. Je me levais donc en direction du bureau. Ouvrant la porte, je ne trouvai aucune trace de Roy, juste une montagne de documents sur le bureau qui se dispersa une fois la porte fermée.

- Mince ! Ariana ! Mes documents !, fit un Colonel en pétard derrière son bureau

- Pardon ! Je vais vous aider à les ramasser vos documents !, m'exclamai-je.

Nous mîmes environ un quart d'heure à tout ramasser. Quelle idée de ne pas classer ses documents en ordres et à temps ! Piètre Colonel va… Roy s'assit lourdement sur son siège en soufflant. Il avait une mine que je connaissais que trop bien à force de la voir. Il était fatigué. Le teint pâle et les cernes violettes ne me trompaient pas, bien qu'il essaya de les cacher à l'aide de diverses crèmes réparatrices, soit disant qu'il allait effrayer les jeunes femmes s'il sortait ainsi.

- Bon… J'ai lu le rapport qui a été fait à Dublith. Ce n'était pas ton écriture.

- Bah oui et alors ?, fis-je.

Roy haussa un sourcil et inspira profondément.

- J'ai aussi appris pour l'enlèvement d'Alphonse. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien signalé ? Dis-toi que tu as eu de la chance que le Généralissime soit dans le coin avec Edward et le Commandant Armstrong…

Il me fixa, accoudé à son bureau, l'air sérieux. Je restais impassible face à ses propos. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

- Et alors ?, répétai-je.

Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je me foutais royalement de ce qu'il pouvait bien me dire. A vrai dire, c'était toujours comme ça quand il me parlait boulot. Je ne lui avais jamais dit pourquoi j'étais comme ça, et il ne me l'avait jamais demandé non plus.

- Tu te fiches de moi Ariana ? Il t'arrive de prendre conscience que tu aurais pu mourir là-bas ? Si le Généralissime a pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à Dublith, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le Commandant Armstrong m'a rapporté qu'Edward avait été blessé lors d'un combat. Même lui aurait pu y laisser sa peau.

Je soufflais. J'en avais marre. Marre de ces réunions interminables, marre de cavaler partout, marre de cette caserne… Marre de tout… Et puis…

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Non pas que ça me saoul, mais vous auriez pu me dire ça quand je suis rentrée et non maintenant. Si vous voulez bien, j'ai moi aussi du travail qui m'attend.

Je me détournais du regard surpris de Roy, prit quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur mon bureau et partit en claquant la porte. Akira était derrière, assis à côté de Jean. Le blond me sourit et passa sa main sur ma tête.

- Toujours en train de se faire du souci pour toi on dirait, souffla t-il.

- Toujours en train de me faire chier oui. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. Ca va me gêner à l'avenir.

Jean ouvrit en grand les yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais vu parler ainsi du Colonel. Personne d'ailleurs. Akira fronça les sourcils tandis que je lui lançais un regard noir. Y a des jours comme ça, je me surprenais moi-même. Ma liasse de dossier sous le bras, je partis à la bibliothèque de la caserne pour avoir un peu de calme. Je m'installai sur table au fond de la salle et posai mon paquetage. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Envy radiner ses fesses de chat beige et s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté. Je plissais les yeux. Il se faisait toujours en malin plaisir à me torturer de sa vue. Il fixa les documents étalés sur le bureau et bailla.

- T'as pas autre chose faire que de m'ennuyer ?, demandai-je.

- Non.

Je soufflais et me mis au travail. Ces papiers, ça faisait longtemps que je devais les classer. J'en pris un au pif et commençai à le lire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Pratiquement tous les bords de page étaient écornés et le papier semblait assez vieux vu la couleur jaunâtre. A croire qu'un animal avait fait ses besoins dessus. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Envy. Mauvais comme il était, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça sur mes papiers. Mais en y regardant bien, le papier était sec et sentait le rance. Dégoûtant… Envy haussa les sourcils en me voyant le fixer.

- Tu veux ma photo ?

- Non merci.

Je détournais les yeux de l'animal et m'attelais à l'expertise du document. « Le 5 janvier 1908, double meurtre à Central. Le suspect toujours en fuite. Mode opératoire : inconnu. Marque distinctive : les victimes sont retrouvées en petits morceaux. ». C'est pire que glauque cette histoire. Elle date un peu aussi. Quelqu'un avait dû malencontreusement glisser ce papier dans mes dossiers à faire par mégarde. Je demanderais plus tard à qui ça appartient. J'entendis Envy souffler alors que je terminais mon premier dossier. Qu'avait-il encore ?

- Bon, je décampe moi, me fit-il en descendant du fauteuil.

Je penchais la tête en le voyant partir. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ? D'ordinaire, il restait jusqu'à ce que je finisse et là, il se tire ? Bon. Enfin libre quoi. Je me demandais bien où était Akira à une heure pareille. Une fois ma paperasse finie je partis donc en quête de mon animal de compagnie. Je ne croisais personne qui avait vu le chien dans les environs mis à part Black Hayate qui traînait un peu. J'étais pas sortie de l'auberge moi. Je trouvais que tout le monde était bien occupé aujourd'hui. Un peu tendu aussi.

- Ah Black Alchemist !, me hélât le Capitaine Fokker.

- Bonjour Capitaine.

Le grand noir me salut avec un sourire. Il me posa tout un tas de question sur ma dernière mission et mes diverses remarques sur le Généralissime. Pas de quoi bien rire…

- Oh fait, vous n'auriez pas vu le Colonel Mustang par hasard ?, me demanda t-il.

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau ?

- Non, il n'y est pas. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de le chercher plus et donc, j'aimerais que vous lui remettiez ce dossier très urgent puisque vous êtes dans son équipe. Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre, dit-il en souriant.

- Bien entendu Capitaine, j'y vais sur-le-champ.

Je quittais l'officier avec mon paquet sous le bras. Encore un dossier sur la pile des non-faits qui débarque, c'est Roy qui va être content. Enfin, je plains plutôt Riza pour le mal qu'elle se donne à le faire travailler. Un vrai désastre ce type au niveau paperasse. Une fois entrée dans le bureau, je fus très étonnée de ne trouver personne à l'intérieur. Je classais mes dossiers et lança celui destiné à mon supérieur hiérarchique sur le bureau (pas rangé pour un sou). Une liasse de papier s'en échappa et s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

- Et voilà, tout est tombé…

J'en saisie la totalité pour pouvoir les reranger soigneusement dans leur enveloppe marron. En regardant de plus près, il y avait une photographie d'un militaire. Une femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, pas plus vieille que Riza. C'était peut être pour un nouveau recrutement. J'étais curieuse de voir ses compétences. En lisant les papiers, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas les caractéristiques de la femme mais un compte rendu de ses faits et gestes durant…

- Quoi ? ! m'exclamais-je.

« Sous Lieutenant Maria Ross, principale suspecte pour le meurtre du Général de Brigade Maes Hughes »

- C'est quoi cette blague ! C'est Envy le coupable !, pensai-je, affolée.

Une innocente va être envoyée en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis… L'horreur ! Posant le dossier sur le bureau une seconde fois, je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour en avertir Roy. Je me précipitais dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques militaires au passage, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une masse de muscles, c'est à dire le Commandant Armstrong.

- Enger Ariana. Je suis ravie de voir avec quel entrain mon retour au quartier général vous procure une aussi grande joie, me dit-il.

Enlevant sa veste bleue marine, le militaire le va les bras pour me câliner comme il en avait l'habitude. J'esquivai l'étreinte mortelle et me positionnai en mode défense. Les yeux bleus du commandant Armstrong me fixèrent un instant, des étoiles à l'intérieur. Il me foutait les ch'tons le moustachu…

- Si vous m'approchez encore une fois, je vous colle un procès… dis-je à voix basse.

- Il ne faut pas être timide mon enfant. Vous savez, la témérité est une qualité chez les Armstrong depuis…

Le convaincant de se vêtir, il me parla en long, en large et en travers de ses origines des plus grandioses et blablabla. Je m'éclipsais, l'autre ayant le dos tourné, pour poursuivre ma quête de Roy Mustang. Je m'arrêtais dans le hall du QG me rendant compte que je ne savais pas où il pouvait être.

C'est sûr que si Akira avait été là, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Et puis le fait qu'Envy bouge dans la bâtisse me laissait perplexe. Lui qui restait collé à mes basques depuis quatre jours, c'était étonnant. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, aucune trace du Colonel. M'arrêtant sur une blonde qui était dehors, dont je connaissais bien la coiffure, je me dirigeais droit vers elle.

- Riza ! Tu n'aurais pas vu notre stupide Colonel ?!, hurlai-je.

Elle se retourna et me fit un large sourire.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. me dit-elle doucement.

Je vis derrière elle deux têtes qui ne m'était pas inconnues et leur sourit à mon tour. Je m'approchais pour les saluer quand je remarquais la présence d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Edward m'expliqua que c'était son amie d'enfance Winry Rockbell et qu'elle était aussi sa mécanicienne. Elle me salua et Edward fit une tête de trente six pieds de long.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement Full Metal ? demanda une voix masculine.

- J'avais juste oublié que vous travailliez ici…

- A croire que tu n'avais pas hâte de me revoir. Hahaha !

Je restais muette devant la face enjouée de mon supérieur en train de draguer la jeune fille Rockbell. Il en oubliait presque la présence des frères Elric. Alphonse souffla en voyant son frère s'exciter comme une puce et le calma.

- Et vous faites quoi exactement dans le coin ? demanda Roy.

- On voulait voir si y'avait pas des infos sur la pierre philosophale et les homonculus.

Ah oui… J'avais promit à Edward de l'aider la dedans. Il me regarda un instant avant de porter son regard sur le Colonel qui lui avait dit que c'était stupide de venir à Central pour ça puisque l'armée avait interdit toutes expériences sur les corps humains. Edward fronça les sourcils et acquiesça vaguement de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas tout. On était là aussi pour rendre visite au Lieutenant-colonel Hughes.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent le Colonel avec joie. Quant à Roy, comme Riza et moi, il était crispé d'entendre le nom de son meilleur ami. Riza me plaqua une main sur la bouche, m'interdisant de dire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, les Elric n'étaient pas au courant du décès de Maes Hughes. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur mon épaule et souffla doucement.

- Le Lieutenant-colonel n'est plus ici. Il est partit avec sa famille à la campagne. fit l'homme en uniforme.

- Ah… Dommage. Répondit Edward en se grattant la tête.

- Oh non, je voulais le voir… se plaignit Winry.

- Il est vrai que militaire n'est pas un métier facile. Si j'avais une femme et une fille, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, lança Alphonse.

Le Colonel me fixa un instant avant de soupirer. Roy se tourna vers Riza et d'un regard entendu, ils se mirent en route pour le QG.

- Si j'entends quelque chose à propos de la pierre ou des homonculus, je vous ferais signe. dit Roy en s'éloignant.

Je le regardais partir, le cœur lourd. Je relevais la tête brusquement. J'avais complètement oublié de lui dire pour Maria Ross. Edward me posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui attira mon attention sur lui, laissant échapper mon objectif.

- Au fait, t'as des infos pour nous ?

- Euh… C'est à dire… commençais-je.

- Allons discuter à notre hôtel Ariana. On sera mieux là-bas. fit Alphonse en me poussant dans la direction opposée du QG.

C'était bien ma veine. A croire que le ciel m'en voulait ! Dès que j'ai un truc important à dire ou à faire, il faut toujours que quelque chose me tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Aah…

Nous arrivions devant l'hôtel des trois adolescents après avoir marché pendant trente minutes. Edward s'affala dans le canapé de sa chambre et demanda à Winry de se reposer car il devait parler affaire.

- Mais bien sûr mon petit Edward… Mais bien sûr… songeais-je.

Une fois la blonde partit, Alphonse assit sur un des deux lits de la pièce sans le détruire sous son poids, le Full Metal me demanda de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Arrête de me regarder comme un demeuré, lui dis-je sèchement.

Il s'enfonça dans le sofa en soufflant. Désolé mais il avait vraiment l'air d'un demeuré à me fixer de la sorte, la tête penchée et les yeux grands ouverts… Alphonse fit grincer son armure en tentant de se replacer sur son lit qui par on ne sait quel miracle tenait le coup.

- Ariana, t'as des infos ou pas ?, me redemanda Edward.

Je posais à nouveau le regard sur le blond qui s'était accoudé au canapé, l'air sérieux, quelques mèches blondes passant dans ses yeux dorés.

- Désolé, je n'ai aucunes informations pour vous.

Un souffle métallique provint de l'armure. Edward fronça les sourcils, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par mes dires. Il est vrai que j'avais tout intérêt à dévoiler mes découvertes aux frères Elric mais au vu des derniers événements, les récentes menaces d'Envy sur ce que Greed m'avait dit, je ne pouvais pas trop mettre Edward et Alphonse dans le pétrin. Il avait fort à faire sans qu'en plus mes problèmes ne se rajoutent à leur peine.

- Alphonse m'a dit que tu avais parlé longtemps avec l'homonculus Greed. Je doute que c'était juste pour lui tailler la bavette hum ?

Je plissais les yeux. Il était très doué pour les investigations. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le «petit génie » au QG. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me disait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

- Alors ? fit-il en se redressant.

- Ab-so-lu-ment ri-en. Il ne m'a rien dit de très concluant, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Mais oui, je vais te croire. Je sais reconnaître des personnes quand elles mentent et toi t'as une tête de gagnante dans cette catégorie.

Je me mis à rire. Rien à faire, il ne céderait pas. La crevette pouvait être entêtée quand elle le voulait. Pas très étonnant, vu la quête qu'il s'était lancé avec son frère, il devait pousser ses recherches jusqu'au bout, grappiller la moindre petite piste. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Roy lui avait mentit pour la mort de son meilleur ami. Personne n'est parfait. Je soufflais en me relevant, faisant craquer quelques articulations. Edward se leva à son tour, l'air suspicieux.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Je rentre chez moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me battre contre toi pour savoir si oui ou non je mens. Et sache que moi aussi j'ai des problèmes, je dois savoir comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon corps d'origine…

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je te rappelle juste que s'est toi qui m'avais proposé ton aide. Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise.

- Oh je t'emmerde Edward.

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage. A croire qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

- Y a déjà ton vieux qui me court sur le haricot, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?, me demanda t-il.

- A croire que c'est une caractéristique chez les Mustang de mettre en rogne le plus grand mais ô combien susceptible Edward Elric.

Le sourire qu'affichait Edward s'agrandit en croisant mes yeux.

- Je dirais que c'est plus une passion.

Alphonse se leva, prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes pour éviter d'être présent lors de la prochaine bataille. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter son frère dans son élan de colère, jugeant qu'au vu de mes capacités d'homonculus, je ne risquais rien.

J'aimerais juste oublier… que je suis un de ses monstres… Rien qu'une journée, ça me ferait du bien…

Je me tournais vers la porte pour partir quand Edward me retint par le bras. Il n'avait pas envie que je parte, tout le contraire de ce que je pensais faire.

- Hey… Ca va comme tu veux ?, me questionna t-il.

Je lui souris le plus aimablement possible. C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Oui, très bien. Tu connais mon numéro de téléphone, on se rappelle plus tard.

Mon bras glissa dans sa main et je sortis de la pièce, me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'immeuble. La nuit commençait à tomber, laissant le ciel dans des couleurs pastel. C'était assez joli à regarder, mais à force de se prendre des gens dans le pif, ça en devenait vite lassant. Mon ventre gargouilla, m'indiquant qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Je me hâtais pour rentrer chez moi, sans oublier que j'avais aussi la mangeaille à préparer.

- Merde ! J'en ai oublié Akira au bureau !, m'exclamai-je en me frappant la tête.

Le chien était tellement discret et introuvable dans la journée que je l'avais oublié. Bon, pas grave, il rentrera avec Roy… J'ai trop faim pour aller le chercher…

Une fois dans mon appartement vers 19h, personne n'était l'intérieur. A force de rentrer et de ne voir personne, je n'étais plus surprise. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, posa mon manteau noir et m'attelai à la préparation du dîner, au cas où Roy ferait son apparition dans la soirée. Après avoir mangé, je fis la vaisselle et m'arrêta brusquement dans mon entreprise.

-…

Le silence régnait en maître dans les lieux. Cela n'était pas désagréable par moment mais dans mon cas, ça en devenait angoissant. Je tâtais ma poche de jean et fus soulagée de sentir la présence de mon arme à feu à l'intérieur. Inspirant un grand coup, je me remis au travail. Non pas que je sois particulièrement pressée puisque qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ici mais disons que mes nuits sont assez courtes et qu'une bonne nuit de repos me ferrait du bien. Seulement, cela aurait été le cas si Envy n'était pas sur le canapé en train de me fixer.

- Comment es-tu entré ?, demandai-je.

- Par la porte, se contenta t-il de me répondre.

Je plaçais mes mains sur les hanches et pencha la tête. Il continua de me regarder, ses yeux violets brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Je soufflais et détourna vite le regard, trop intimidée.

- Tu as faim ?, lui proposai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et en me répondant que oui, ce n'était pas de refus. Une fois installé à la table, il mangea sa pitance, l'air déconnecté de la réalité. Le laissant dans la pièce, je m'installais sur mon lit en regardant le plafond, sortant mon arme de ma poche. Mon regard ricocha entre mon réveil et mes photos de familles posées sur ma table de chevet. Il était tard et Roy n'avait toujours pas appelé. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. D'ordinaire, il passait un coup de fil pour me dire «désolé, je rentrerai tard, ne m'attends pas. ». Mais là, rien. Même Akira n'était pas rentré. Perdu dans ma réflexion ô combien distrayante - et c'est le mot – je n'entendis pas Envy entrer dans ma chambre et se poser sur mon lit. Je tournais la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis de t'incruster dans mon lit. Va poser ton cul ailleurs.

Un sourire étrange étira les traits de l'homonculus, toujours ce regard douteux dans les yeux. Ses doigts passèrent sur mon visage, me provoquant divers frissons. Je me redressais sur mon lit, et commença à reculer jusqu'à me coller aux murs attenants au meuble. Envy plissa les yeux.

- Roy risque d'avoir énormément de travaille ce soir. Il ne rentrera pas cette nuit.

L'homonculus aux yeux violets se leva et posa les genoux sur le matelas, le rendant plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà pour moi.

- As-tu peur ?, me demanda t-il.

Question stupide. Il le savait et eut comme réponse un hoquet de peur. Ma respiration saccadée le lui confirma aussi clairement que si je l'avais énoncé. Ma peur de l'homonculus était si grande que je perdais mes moyens quand j'étais seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas **_que_** peur. Tu vas souffrir.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me plaqua à plat ventre sur le lit. Autant dans certaines circonstances je peux être réactive mais dans le cas présent, j'allais subir. Subir la rage incommensurable d'un être dénué de tout sens moral. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler. Je sentis les mains d'Envy arracher mon débardeur blanc avec violence. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il posa une paume sur mon dos et émis un grognement de satisfaction.

- Reste là, j'ai oublié quelque chose. dit-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

J'en profitais pour me relever et fixer mes mains tremblantes et pleines de sueurs. L'angoisse se transforma en peur en voyant Envy revenir, une main dans le dos, un sourire noir sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda de haut, l'air conquérant. D'un geste vif et puissant, son bras s'abattit sur ma cuisse. Je me mise à hurler quand je sentis mon membre me faire souffrir le martyre. Je fixais toujours Envy qui lui regardait vers le bas de mon corps.

- Je crois que j'ai touché l'os.

Mon regard bascula vers ma cuisse où un couteau de cuisine y était planté. Je restais là à le regarder, complètement tétanisée. Un nouveau cri sortit de ma bouche quand Envy bougea l'instrument dans ma chair devenue rouge, le liquide vermeil s'étalant progressivement sur mon jean noir et sur mes draps blancs. Un rire de satisfaction provint de mon bourreau en me regardant trembler.

- Là tu peux vraiment dire que tu as peur, petite merde.

Sa voix n'était pas moqueuse ni en colère. Il était simplement neutre en me faisant souffrir. Il souffla et retira d'un coup sec le couteau, me provoquant la même douleur qu'à son entrée. Des éclairs bleus décorèrent ma chair, reformant ainsi les tissus endommagés. Peu sûre de moi, j'attrapais mon revolver posé sur ma table de chevet et m'apprêtais à tirer quand mon ventre fit la rencontre du genou de mon homologue. Le souffle coupé, je lâchais l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique et froid. Je l'y rejoignis, genoux à terre, les mains sur mon ventre. Je regardais les pieds d'Envy étant la seule chose que je pouvais apercevoir.

- Ce n'est pas bien, Ariana. Pas bien du tout. Lust avait raison : il faut refaire toute ton éducation. Heureusement que je suis là, pour m'occuper de toi.

Il se mit à rire aux éclats, comme un dément. Je tremblais encore de l'attaque qu'il m'avait faite et quand il vit que je me redressais lentement, il me prit par le bras et me balança sur le lit. Envy me confronta à son regard. Il était si noir ce regard.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te faire de cadeau ni que quelqu'un va venir à ton secours. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, murmura t-il.

Ses mains descendirent le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur la ceinture de mon pantalon et la défit.

- Cette fois, tu ne partiras pas en plein acte. C'est moi qui te le promets.

Envy approcha son visage, collant presque ses lèvres aux miennes. Ses yeux brillaient toujours et non de rage mais de joie. Cette joie même qui l'avait animé quand il m'avait volé ma première fois.

- En-Envy… Envy… articulai-je enfin.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi…

Je sentis son sourire sur mes lèvres, sa respiration calme sur mon visage, mon corps si près du sien, mon pantalon descendre doucement sur mes jambes. Il se redressa un peu pour me voir… pour voir la petite chose que j'étais entre ses doigts.

- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est très simple ma chère… fit-il.

Brusquement, son visage devint noir, un sourire noir, les dents apparentes. J'ouvris en grand les yeux. Qu'avait-il ? Qu'avait-il ?

- Tu n'es rien pour nous. Tu n'es… qu'un objet.

J'avais été prise au piège. Je me rendais compte soudainement que toute ma vie n'avait été que la succession de faits qui malheureusement pour moi, n'était que douleur. Deux larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Puis, je ne sentis plus aucune peine en moi, comme si cette révélation fit un déclic.

Un objet ne ressent rien non ? Pourquoi serait-il triste ou aurait-il peur ? Jamais… Un objet n'a pas d'âme ou de sentiments… En fait…

J'étais…

Je suis…

Je serais…

Un monstre… Un objet manipulable à l'infini…

C'est ça… Un objet…

Je savais qu'à présent, rien ne pourrait me faire changer. Un large sourire se forma sur mon visage. Envy me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau charnue de mes cuisses.

- Résignée ?, me demanda t-il.

Il reprit le couteau de cuisine maculé de sang et posa la pointe de la lame sur mon tatouage de l'Ouroboros. Je fixais le métal qui reflétait mon regard rouge sang. Je n'avais pas peur. De toute manière, comment pouvais-je mourir ?

- Fait moi voir ton visage d'homonculus, ma chère.

Envy leva le bras et planta violemment l'instrument dans mon poitrail, dispersant mon sang sur mon corps et sur nos visages.

Le rouge… Quelle belle couleur n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plus parce que je ne sais pas à quand le chapitre 14.

Bon courage à ceux/celles qui passent aussi le bac (en première ou en terminale) cette année! A moi la Fac ! Yata!


	14. Chapter 14

Oya les n'amis ! Comment ça va ?

Moi très bien. Alors voici le chapitre 14 avec BEAUCOUP de retard, excusez-moi. Vous savez, avoir le bac est une chose difficile... Mais maintenant, passons aux partielles, là on va bien rire.

Bon, je vais pas raconter ma vie ici, donc... Place à la lecture d'accord?

_« Point de vue d'Ariana_

_0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O_

_Point de vue externe. »_

Bon ok. Ça a chauffé pour Ariana durant le dernier chapitre et ça risque de durer… Mais on passa à autre chose là.

**Chapitre 14 : Une rencontre, c'est le début d'une amitié.**

- Il faudra aussi que tu laves les draps, me dit l'envie incarnée.

- Je sais, lui répondis-je.

Je retirais le couteau qu'Envy avait entre les mains, le coupant au passage. Il grogna avant que je ne lui lèche le liquide rouge qui sortait de la plaie. Des éclairs bleus passèrent devant mes yeux et je tournai le regard vers le brun. Il me souriait. D'un vrai sourire sincère. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il me souriait sans sadisme… Étrange de sa part, mais il fallait reconnaître que cela lui allait bien.

- Cela te va bien, les yeux violets, fit-il.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans mon dos complètement nu, ses jambes se collant aux miennes sous les draps teintés de rouge.

Mon sang… Il avait coulé cette nuit…

A mon tour, je grognai, un peu agacée de le savoir en train de me mordre de cou. A croire que ce type était une bête assoiffé de sang et de chair. Je le poussai délicatement, le couteau sous sa gorge. Il leva les mains et se redressa, peu désireux de se battre. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et en une fraction de seconde, je lui transmis ma rage passagère. Je me levai, m'étirai les membres avec la souplesse d'une pierre, faisant craquer quelques articulations au passage et posai mes mains sur les draps. Envy me regarda, intrigué par ma pose.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas frileux, lui lançai-je avant de retirer la couverture tâchée de rouge.

- Hey ! Je voulais rester au chaud !, se plaignit-il.

Mettant le drap en boule, j'observai Envy s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en se grattant la tête, complètement nu. Il souffla un long coup avant de me fixer, sourire au point. Je reposais les mains sur le lit, toujours dans une pose qui intriguait Envy.

- C'est quoi cette pose d'équerre ? demanda t-il.

- Bouge tes fesses s'te plaît. Il faut que je range moi. J'ai envie de dormir dans un lit propre.

Sans prévenir, je retirai le drap élastique qui protégeait mon matelas et fit lever Envy d'un bond. Je pus observer un instant ses fesses laiteuses, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Balançant le drap sur l'autre qui était au sol, je sortis de mon armoire une autre paire de draps propres et commençai à faire mon lit. Envy siffla. Je détournai la tête de mon occupation pour fixer mon homologue perché sur mon bureau, les jambes croisées.

- Jolie vue, ma petite.

Je soufflais tout en me redressant. Les hommes, je vous jure. Ils ne pensent qu'à ça. Envy sauta de son perchoir et avança vers moi de sa démarche féline, pour se planter pile devant mes mirettes. J'haussais les sourcils.

- Quoi ?, dis-je, sèchement.

- Ne soit pas si mauvaise avec moi Ariana, se plaignit l'homonculus. Je voulais juste te dire qu'en plus d'apprécier tes yeux violets et ta pose, j'aime beaucoup ton nouvel uniforme.

J'arquai un sourcil en le voyant si souriant. Il avait l'air sérieux en plus. Mon nouvel uniforme hein ? Bah, je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis dessus puisque qu'Envy me l'avait arraché deux secondes après qu'il ait apparu. Les coups de couteaux à répétition l'avaient fait sortir de ma peau en même temps que la couleur de mes yeux. D'ailleurs, vu la vitesse à laquelle Envy m'avait enlevé ce vêtement, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour le voir et dire qu'il le trouvait «joli »… Bref, le fait est qu'il m'avait littéralement sauté dessus après, complètement fou. C'était la deuxième fois que je le sentais en moi, et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas si désagréable… à la fin…

- Ah.

Je haussais une nouvelle fois les épaules et me mis à souffler en voyant que mon lit était à refaire. Envy passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle sur ma peau me procura quelques frissons avant que je ne me calme.

- La flemme ? demanda t-il.

- Hmm… acquiesçai-je

Envy souffla à son tour et resserra sa prise sur mon bassin. Je sentais encore sa peau de son torse nu sur mon dos, l'odeur de ses cheveux, l'intention de ses caresses… A croire qu'il voulait me donner envie de refaire un tour de montagnes russes avec lui. Mais la flemme étant de mise, c'est elle qui gagna la lutte contre l'envie.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs de télékinésie ? Ca serait plus simple non ?

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et fixai les draps blancs. Après tout, ce pouvoir était à moi, pas de quoi avoir honte. Il était vrai aussi que je ne l'avais presque jamais utilisé et que se serait un énorme effort de ma part de me concentrer.

Faire léviter les objets…

Se concentrer…

Je fermai les yeux, me forçant à visualiser ce que serait mon pieu s'il était fait. Une fois ceci fait, je les rouvris et mis toute mon énergie pour bouger les draps, qui volèrent au dessus du matelas avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Envy siffla une nouvelle fois, l'air impressionné. Bon ok. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que je l'aurais voulu mais avec un peu de pratique, je devrais être capable de déplacer des objets plus lourds. La flemme se faisant plus présente, je me laissai glisser sur le lit, tête la première. Envy ricana avant de me rejoindre dans les draps. Mon regard rencontra le sien et il se mit à sourire.

- Je viens de me rendre compte mais, tu n'es pas vraiment un pêché capital… murmura t-il.

- Je croyais être un objet.

- Entre autre oui mais tu restes une homonculus. Je crois que tu es un mixte d'un peu tout le monde.

Il rabattit la couverture sur mon dos et se leva. Je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il remettait ses habits noirs. Je pouffais un peu en me repositionnant correctement. Il tourna le visage et me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre.

- Ne bouge pas trop pendant les prochains jours, on risque d'avoir à te parler. A plus tard, Ariana.

Le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Un bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Me redressant pour voir d'où provenait le son désagréable, je me rendis compte qu'Akira était entré dans ma chambre, l'air livide. Il était planté devant le tas de draps sales et rouges de mon sang. Le chien me regarda, complètement perdu.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?, demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas…

Le berger allemand s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase, les yeux brillants.

- Tu as… tu as les mêmes yeux que… ces monstres…

Je fermai les yeux, poussant un long soupir. Je sentis Akira tomber dans la détresse la plus totale. Quand je me concentrai sur lui de nouveau, le chien s'était couché sur le sol, les pattes sur ses yeux noisette. A croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Dans l'espoir de clarifier la situation, je m'approchai de l'animal, posai une main amicale sur son front.

- Akira, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'oublier qui je suis et qui ils sont. Pour ma part, je crois sincèrement que refuser ma nature serait inutile. Autant accepter l'idée de n'être rien.

Prenant les pattes de la chimère, je le forçai à me regarder.

- C'est bien mon sang qui est sur les draps si tu veux une réponse. C'est bien Envy qui m'a révélé ma vraie nature et qui m'a fait comprendre que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Alors ne t'en fais pas et surtout, ne dit à personne que je suis une homonculus.

- Ariana…

Le chien se blottit contre ma poitrine, collant son museau froid et humide sur ma peau nue. Je le serrais, essayant toujours de le calmer. Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir m'avertirent que quelqu'un d'autre était dans l'appartement.

Sûrement Roy, me dis-je.

Posant mon regard sur la porte grinçante de ma chambre, une ombre bleu marine entra.

- Ari ? Qu'est-ce que…

La voix masculine de l'homme qui était mon père adoptif se crispa et Roy fit un demi-tour sec. Je souris en m'approchant du brun et posa mes mains dans son dos.

- Pourquoi être intimidé par mon corps de fillette, Roy ?

Il avait bien sûr l'habitude de voir des femmes plantureuses et pleines de charmes depuis qu'il était devenu militaire, le fameux «tombeur de Central ». J'avais la curieuse impression de le sentir rougir en me sentant dans son dos.

- Veux-tu te rhabiller ? Ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir, jeune fille, fit-il autoritairement. Tu risques d'attraper la mort.

- Hu !, soufflai-je.

Reprenant des affaires propres, j'entendis le militaire aller dans la salle de bain. Tout en m'habillant, je fixais mon réveil qui affichait 8h30 du matin. Il était clair que j'avais dormi un peu plus longtemps de d'habitude mais au vue des mes exploits de la veille, rien d'étonnant. Aki poussa un long soupir contenu depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Le chien redressa la tête, cherchant réponse à ses questions.

- Vous êtes rentrés tard dites donc. Il vous est arrivé quoi ?, demandai-je à l'animal.

Celui-ci baissa la tête piteusement, les épaules tombantes. Roy qui sortait - tout fringuant – de la salle de bain s'arrêta dans le couloir, net. Après un court instant, le militaire reprit sa route et sortit de l'appartement, sans même un «au revoir ». Le chien changea de position et partit dans le salon. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de ma chambre. Plissant les yeux, je le rejoignis dans la salle et le vit devant sa gamelle d'eau, immobile. Il soupira un grand coup et tourna le visage vers moi.

- La vie est parfois injuste, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Oui et alors ?, me contentai-je de répondre.

Akira se mit à rire aux larmes. Les petites perles translucides se mirent à couler le long de ses joues poilues, sans s'arrêter. A croire qu'il avait pété un câble. Déjà, le voir s'énerver était assez rare mais de là à le voir rire en pleurant et l'air complètement abattu, c'était une première. Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire et me fixa intensément.

- Une guerre s'approche, Ariana. J'aurais aimé, comme feu ton père, que tu n'en vives pas.

Mon père… Ishbal… C'te foutue guerre de religion… Annexion d'un petit pays… Pourquoi parler de guerre au juste ? D'ailleurs…

- Aki… Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment toi et papa vous vous étiez rencontrés.

L'animal sourit tendrement.

- Ah ça… C'est une longue histoire ma petite…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Des bosses… La poussière et des bosses… Voilà à quoi se résuma le voyage des militaires sur la route d'Ishbal.

Le gouvernement avait mobilisé un maximum de troupe disponible pour l'annexion du pays voisin, soit disant que cette terre n'appartenait pas au peuple qui y habitait. Les hommes embarqués ne se posèrent pas trop de questions. Pour la plupart des jeunes recrues, la guerre n'était pas quelque chose qu'elles avaient vécu et ne se doutaient pas de l'ampleur de l'affaire. Pour les plus aguerries et rodées dans le travail – si on peut appeler ça un travail, soyons clair – les hommes savaient d'avance comment l'annexion allait se passer si les négociations avec King Bradley et le chef des Ishbals n'aboutissaient pas à quelques choses de concret : la guerre serait déclarée.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit. D'après les plus gradés de l'armée et qui étaient sur place, le Généralissime aurait refusé l'offre de paix des Ishbals et qu'ils le voulaient ou non, leur pays serait à Amestris. D'après ses mêmes sources, un enfant Ishbal aurait été tué par un militaire… par accident…

Peu de personnes croyaient à «l'accident » sus nommé. Mais personne ne voulait vraiment le dire tout haut, au risque de se faire suspendre ou pire encore. Pour les militaires, leur travail était tout. Alors, risquer de le perdre serait… stupide ? Suicidaire ?

- Hey ! Friedman ! Tu peux venir ? ! cria une femme dans le camp de l'ouest du siège.

- Quoi encore Kettriken ?!, cria le sus nommé.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le brun aux piercings sur les oreilles et la clope au bec. Les militaires sourirent tristement en voyant l'homme se pointer devant ladite Kettriken : ça allait encore chauffer…

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, avorton ?

- Tu préfères que je te dise «oui ? Qui y a t-il ? »

La rousse le fixa d'un air désabusé. Qui lui avait mit un subordonné pareil ? L'état major lui en voulait ou quoi ? La petite rousse aux cheveux courts – oui, petite comparée à Friedman – se massa les tempes et reposa son regard sur l'homme.

- D'une, ne m'appelle pas si familièrement et de deux…

- Ah mais oui, que suis-je bête ! fit le militaire. J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais plus gradée que moi ! A charge de revanche «ma minette ».

Le lieutenant Kettriken sauta à la gorge de son compagnon d'arme et essaya de l'étrangler avec ses mains. Le pauvre devint blanc en quelque temps mais finit par se dégager de l'emprise de la femme en roulant sur le côté, embarquant la rousse avec. Il se releva vite et présenta ses excuses à son supérieur hiérarchique. Le lieutenant fit un rapide coup d'œil aux autres militaires présents pour faire taire tout bavard, puis se reconcentra sur son subordonné.

- C'est mieux. fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

« Ma minette » était le surnom qu'on donnait à Kettriken Nalaska depuis le centre de formation. Juste parce que c'était une femme… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce dénominatif péjoratif, d'autant plus que ses supérieurs prenaient l'habitude d'en user. De quoi la foutre hors d'elle à chaque fois. Elle s'était jurée de leur faire manger leur uniforme quand elle serait un militaire modèle, ce que Nalaska s'efforçait de faire depuis le début. En fait, depuis sa rencontre avec Friedman Akira…

Friedman Akira… Ce nom foutait les pétoches… quand celui-ci était accompagné de Kettriken Nalaska. Pour tout dire, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer sans que cela ne finisse en bataille générale. Comme chien et chat…

- Que vouliez-vous exactement ? demanda le sous-lieutenant Friedman.

Friedman avait comme surnom «le chien enragé ». Au sein de sa compagnie, le sous-lieutenant était sûrement le plus fou de tous. Toujours à chercher la bagarre, ne reculant jamais quand un défi se présentait et surtout, sorti premier de sa promotion… Avec Kettriken Nalaska…

Déjà qu'Akira ne pouvait pas trop supporter la vue de la rousse, le fait même de s'être retrouvé à égalité lors du concours de sortie le rendait malade. Jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pensé une seconde être si… proches ? Non… Décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

- Je voulais te présenter une nouvelle recrue qui vient d'être appelé depuis sa campagne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle et j'aimerais instamment que tu t'en occupe.

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama le brun en laissant tomber sa nouvelle cigarette de sa bouche.

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur les hanches. Elle avança devant Akira, écrasa la cigarette tombée dans le sable et fixa son subordonné droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

Le brun souffla en voyant l'air sérieux de sa supérieure. Voyant que Friedman capitulait, Kettriken s'éloigna de l'homme pour prendre une enveloppe maronnée et la lui tendit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et le regard presque enflammé du Lieutenant, le sous-lieutenant la prit à contre cœur et tourna les talons.

- La Section C mon petit père, c'est au sud du camp, lança la rousse avant de s'engouffrer dans sa tente.

De dos, Akira fit signe de la main, montrant qu'il avait reçu l'information. Alors, il se dirigea vers la Section C du camp tout en lisant méticuleusement le dossier de la nouvelle recrue.

- Quand même… marmonna le sous-lieutenant Friedman.

Nom : Enger Imashk.

Age : 32 ans.

Grade : Seconde classe.

Formation : Tireur d'élite.

Peu de militaires étaient formés en tant que tireurs d'élite. Akira comprenait mieux pourquoi la rousse lui avait confié le dossier, lui-même ayant suivi cette formation. Mais vu son grade, il ne devait pas être si fort que ça, le Enger. Par contre, l'obtention du diplôme de tireur d'élite laissa le sous-lieutenant un peu de glace. Enger n'avait que 20 ans lorsqu'il avait passé l'évaluation et avait eut un score de 99 points sur 100. En comparaison, Friedman avait 25 ans lors de l'épreuve et avait eut comme score un total de 87 points.

- Je vais quand même sur mes 36 ans là… pensa t-il.

En revanche, le grade de ladite nouvelle recrue lui parut étrange. Pourquoi n'être que Seconde classe alors qu'Enger était un très bon tireur ? Le dossier précisait que le militaire avait une famille et puisqu'il n'y avait aucune guerre, il était parti à la campagne pour s'en occuper.

- Petit veinard ! lança rageusement le brun en rangeant le dossier dans son enveloppe.

Enfin arrivé à destination et après avoir traversé la moitié du camp, Friedman demanda à un autre militaire de le conduire à Enger Imashk. La recrue montra du doigt un homme assit sur une caisse en train de discuter avec quelqu'un, un modèle de snipper dans les mains.

- Recrue Enger je présume, fit le sous-lieutenant.

Le militaire leva la tête vers Akira et se dressa sur ses jambes en voyant son supérieur hiérarchique. Tendu comme un arc, la recrue fit un salut respectueux et s'arrêta pour fixer son interlocuteur en voyant le peu de réaction qu'il suscitait depuis deux minutes qu'ils se fixaient. Percutant pourquoi le militaire le regardait ainsi, Enger lui sourit amicalement.

- C'est mon appartenance ethnique qui vous dérange n'est-ce pas ? demanda respectueusement la recrue.

- Un… Un peu, oui…

- Je suis habitué.

Désirant parler plus intimement avec Enger, Friedman l'emmena dans un coin reculé du camp, là où personne n'irait les déranger. Le brun proposa une cigarette à l'autre qui refusa poliment. Allumant méticuleusement la «barre délivrante », Akira fixait Imashk dans les yeux.

- Vos yeux me fascinent Enger, lança le sous-lieutenant.

- Ils fascinent autant qu'ils dégoûtent, ces yeux, sourit la Seconde classe.

Friedman expulsa une bouffée de fumée par la bouche, formant des petits cercles esthétiques, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

- Bon, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire passer un interrogatoire sur vos origines mon petit mais sur vos compétences. Le Lieutenant Kettriken m'a dit – plus ou moins explicitement – que vous aviez quelques difficultés.

- Ce sont plus des problèmes d'acclimatation que de compétences. J'ai aussi du mal à m'orienter dans le camp. Si possible, j'aimerai posséder une carte des lieux.

Le brun se gratta la tête avant de répondre que oui, cela lui serait fourni. Toujours en parlant des divers problèmes qu'avaient la recrue, le sous-lieutenant n'arrêtait pas de fixer les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Si rouges… Si fascinants… Si caractéristiques d'un Ishbal…

Fascinant et intriguant. Pourquoi un Ishbal serait dans les rangs de l'armée amestrienne ? Enfin oui quoi, soyons logique un peu… Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Akira, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, la recrue serait une taupe.

- … Vous m'écoutez ? demanda Enger.

- Hum ? Oh oui oui ! J'ai tout suivi, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai très bien saisi vos demandes et j'en ferai part à ma supérieure.

Le dernier mot fut presque étouffé dans l'œuf tellement Friedman avait parlé bas. L'Ishbal sourit en voyant la mine rougie de son supérieur. Il était vrai qu'au sein de l'armée subsistait quelques querelles et Friedman détestait appeler Kettriken son supérieur. Et devoir le reconnaître serait certainement pire que la mort pour lui. Le sourire de la recrue n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé du «chien enragé » qui se reprit aussi tôt.

- Bon et bien, je pense que nous en avons fini, conclut le sous-lieutenant.

Akira tourna les talons et avança d'un pas las, peu désireux de retrouver sa casse-pieds de supérieure à la noix.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous désirez, proposa Enger.

Fascinants… Fascinants et intrigants les Ishbals. Se retournant face trois quart, le militaire sourit à son collègue qui lui tendait une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je suis sûr que cela plaira au Lieutenant Kettriken de savoir que vous vous occupez assidûment de la recrue qu'elle vous a confiée, sourit Enger.

Vraiment intéressant cet Enger Imashk. Akira Friedman accepta sans hésiter l'invitation de la Seconde classe, oubliant presque ce pourquoi il était venu faire.

Ils s'installèrent près de la Section D, le secteur le plus éloigné dans le camp du champ de bataille. Enger expliqua que ses parents, tous deux Ishbals, furent dans les premiers à quitter leur pays natal pour fonder une nouvelle vie. Imashk était né quelques mois après leur installation à East City, son père travaillant dans la métallurgie et sa mère vendeuse de fleurs. A ses 15 ans, le jeune homme fit la rencontre de Carmen Armand, sa femme, et ils se marièrent à leurs 20 ans, après l'obtention de son diplôme de tireur d'élite.

- Vous étiez précoce comme garçon, remarqua Friedman.

- Oh mais vous savez, l'amour n'attend que ceux qui le veulent. Nous n'avons pas voulu attendre, voilà tout, ricana l'autre.

Et ils n'ont pas attendu, comme Enger l'avait si bien énoncé.

- Trois enfants ? ! Mais vous plaisantez ! s'exclama le brun aux piercings.

- Non, je vous assure ! Mais c'est tellement mignon les enfants, que voulez-vous ! Tenez, regardez sur cette photo !

Akira s'émerveilla devant la photo de famille du trentenaire. Comme il avait put s'y attendre, la femme d'Enger était ravissante : brune aux yeux clairs. Ses enfants étaient aussi mignons, même si les gosses n'étaient pas son truc.

- Alors ici vous avez les deux jumeaux Nolan et Ariana. Ce sont les aînés. Et sur les genoux de Carmen, voici le petit dernier : Alexander.

- Ils ressemblent beaucoup à leur mère, dites donc.

L'Ishbal sourit à l'Amestrien. Il était étonné de voir un militaire s'intéresser à sa vie privée. D'ordinaire, ils étaient très méfiants envers lui.

- Sauf pour la peau et les yeux. Ils tiennent de moi, dit tristement Imashk.

Le sous-lieutenant se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui tapota le dos. Friedman comprit qu'être Ishbal ou ce qui s'en rapproche n'était pas facile, même pour des enfants nés sur le territoire d'Amestris.

- Aller mon vieux, cette guerre sera bientôt finie. On rentrera vite au bercail.

- Si vous le dites…

S'étirant de tout son long, l'Amestrien se leva et tendit une main amicale vers l'Ishbal.

- Hey, appelle-moi Akira s'il te plaît.

Imashk hésita un instant avant de prendre la main de ce qui sera son ami dans ce guêpier sablonneux.

- Personnellement, je t'appellerai Ima. C'est plus facile à prononcer, rit Akira.

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher côte à côte, parlant de lendemain meilleur, un futur que tout à chacun rêverait d'avoir…

Si seulement…

Si seulement la guerre ne les avait pas tués.

* * *

Et nous voici avec un Akira qui raconte sa version de la guerre d'Ishbal ! Pourquoi vouloir traumatiser Ariana encore plus là ?! _*ce prend une tarte dans le faciale* _Alors... Pour commencer, il fallait bien une raison à Akira de vouloir s'occuper d'Ariana et donc, il avait connu le père de la petite durant la guerre. Cool comme endroit pour une amitié hein?_ *se reprend une baffe dans la tête*_ C'est donc ainsi qu'a commencé l'amitié Imashk Enger et Friedman Akira. Je voulais aussi développer la relation qu'avait Akira et Nalaska, car ne l'oublions pas, je ne l'ai pas fait apparaître beaucoup de fois... Ahahahaha!

Hey! Nous sommes à 1113 vues sur cette fiction, 7 reviews et 3 followers ! On s'applaudit très fort les n'amis! Merci beaucoup !

Alors, il y aura encore un chapitre des mémoires d'Akira et après on retourne à l'histoire principale ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura eut le mérite de rassasier vous yeux pour les deux prochaines semaines parce que je pars en vacances ainsi que ma bêta. Bah oui, il faut bien qu'on se repose nous aussi. Vive la plage et la mer Atlantique ! Vive la pêche à pieds sur les rochers et le beurre persillé sur les palourdes grillées ! Ooouuuaaaiiiii !

Tiphanoushkoushki qui se tire avec ses lunettes et sa crème solaire, et qui vous souhaite de bonnes vacances aussi ! Zoubi !


End file.
